A Little Bit Of Love
by Nanna Black
Summary: Série de traduções de oneshots sobre H². Porque a esperança ainda existe em nossos corações.
1. Chuva de Beijos

**Chuva de Beijos**

_Por Goldy_

_Tradução por: Nanna_

**Disclaimer:** Eles pertencem a JKR. Apesar de eu suspeitar que, quando ela os criou, ela nunca imaginou esse tipo de cena.

**Nota Da Autora:** Alerta fluff! Historinha fofa, sem enredo, sem destino. Eu nem sei o que me possuiu.

**Casal:** Harry Potter/Hermione Granger.

**Dedicatória:** Essa vai para minha melhor amiga, Lindsey, que, à chuva de ontem, disse distraidamente, "Eu amo beijos na chuva. Eles são tão românticos". Bom, ela não podia esperar que eu deixasse isso passar, podia? Então, eu escrevi isso pra ela, porque beijos na chuva parecem mesmo terrivelmente românticos. Ela me disse que amou a fic, mas achou que o título é horrível. Eu devo concordar, mas ele já havia colado. Eu não posso pensar em outro título para esta fic, que 'Chuva de Beijos', mas peço desculpas.

Tudo aconteceu exatamente oito dias, duas horas e quatorze minutos antes dos primeiros exames de N.I.E.M.

Hermione estava, previsivelmente, uma bagunça completa e absoluta. Pela semana anterior, as únicas espiadas que Harry e Rony haviam tido dela foram de uma moita de cabelos lanzudos saindo de trás de uma pilha alta de livros. Rony tinha sido ingênuo o suficiente para tentar falar com ela --- algo que tinha resultado em uma bronca longa e esganiçada a qual Harry fora obrigado a ouvir também.

Desnecessário dizer que eles acharam melhor não abordá-la até depois dos exames.

Infelizmente, um encontro revelou-se inevitável. Hermione entrou marchando pelo Salão Principal no jantar. Harry e Rony pararam imediatamente de falar, no caso de irritá-la. Hermione vindo ao Salão Principal era um evento raro - ela estava usando todas os horários de refeições como sessões de estudo na biblioteca.

"Hum... Oi, Hermione", Harry disse cautelosamente.

Hermione, parecendo pálida e desconjuntada, olhou ao redor do Salão Principal com um franzir profundo de testa. "O que essas pessoas todas estão fazendo?"

"Hum", Rony disse, parecendo cansado, "comendo?"

Hermione puxou os cabelos, freneticamente. "Bom", ela disse parecendo afrontada, "eles deviam estar..."

"Estudando, nós sabemos", Harry completou. "É só que... Você não acha que é meio difícil estudar o tempo todo?"

"É impossível!" Rony acrescentou em voz alta. "Achamos que você está ficando louca!"

Hermione olhou feio para ele, e Harry, repentinamente temendo outra bronca relacionada a estudo, passou uma travessa de batatas na direção dela. "Vamos lá, Hermione", ele incentivou, "até você precisa comer".

Hermione olhou para a travessa de batatas, mas sacudiu a cabeça. "Não... Não acho que..." Ela fez uma pausa, pensando e mordiscando o lábio. "Uma caminhada. É, é disso que eu preciso... Clarear minha cabeça por um tempo..."

"Mas, Hermione!" Rony protestou, olhando-a estranhamente. "Está chovendo canivete lá fora!"

Para ilustrar seu ponto, Rony apontou para o telhado. Os três olharam para cima, onde chovia violentamente.

"Realmente, Rony", fungou Hermione, "eu sou uma _bruxa_. É possível, para mim, lidar com um _pouco _de chuva".

"Um... _pouco_?" Rony repetiu, incrédulo.

Hermione enviou a eles olhares furiosos antes de sair no mesmo passo e disparar para fora do Salão Principal.

Harry olhou até ela desaparecer, sentindo-se mais que um pouco preocupado. "Você acha que talvez um de nós deveria ir atrás dela?"

Rony olhou para o telhado de novo. "É", ele disse, "Ótima idéia. Boa sorte".

Harry franziu a testa e virou-se para olhá-lo. "O que quer dizer?"

"Bom, Hermione tem estado horrivelmente mal-humorada ultimamente," Rony explicou, como se falasse com uma criança. "Só pensei que um pouco de sorte te ajudaria".

"Me ajudaria?" Harry repetiu. "E quanto a você?"

"Harry", Rony exalou um grande suspiro. "Você acha que eu sou idiota? Não vou sair. Está chovendo cães e gatos lá fora".

"Eu..." Harry olhou-o por um momento antes de levantar. "Você é um sacana insensível, sabe disso?"

"É, sou", Rony disse, servindo-se de mais batatas. "Espero que Hermione não te mate".

"Nossa, valeu", resmungou Harry.

Correndo para fora, ele foi momentaneamente empurrado para trás pela força intensa do vento e da chuva. Conseguindo recuperar o equilíbrio, ele arrastou-se adiante, sua preocupação por Hermione aumentando. Ele espiou na escuridão, as terras de Hogwarts parecendo embaçadas e distorcidas na chuva.

"Hermione!" Ele gritou.

Recebendo nada a não ser o barulhinho da chuva como resposta, ele adiantou-se. De algum modo ele foi capaz de andar até o lago, tropeçando e xingando. Em minutos, ele estava molhado até os ossos.

"Hermione!" Ele gritou outra vez.

Não esperando uma resposta propriamente dita, ele foi surpreendido quando alguém o bateu no ombro. Virando-se, ele escorregou no chão molhado e caiu desgraciosamente em uma poça. Ofegante, ele ergueu os olhos para ver uma Hermione que parecia bem seca olhando para ele. Apesar de a chuva continuar desabando sobre ela, não parecia ter efeito algum.

"Harry", ela disse, parecendo confusa. "O que está fazendo?"

Harry começou a se sentir constrangido. "Na verdade, no momento, pareço estar sentado numa poça".

Sorrindo maldosamente, Hermione esticou uma mão para colocá-lo em pé."Harry, no que estava pensando? É uma tempestade horrível! Sair aqui sem tomar cuidados..."

"Tá, tá", ele disse interrompendo-a e sentindo-se decididamente mais constrangido a cada momento. "Bom, eu estava, hum... preocupado com você, na verdade".

"Preocupado comigo? Você foi quem..."

"Escorregou e caiu de bunda, eu sei", Harry completou, sentindo-se meio idiota. "Olha, Hermione, não é só a chuva... você tem sido, hum... meio que... não quero dizer que..."

"Harry", ela disse irritadamente, dando-lhe o olhar que geralmente reservava para Rony, "desembuche, tá bom?"

"Tudo bem", Harry olhou-a, perguntando-se se deveria perguntar que encantamento ela utilizara para repelir a chuva. Então, decidindo-se que já está estava molhado mesmo, era melhor não arriscar. "É que... A coisa é..."

Ela parecia mais que um pouco irritada, neste ponto. "Harry, se você não parar de gaguejar neste instante, eu vou..." Hermione parou, aparentemente incerta do que iria fazer. Ela cruzou os braços diante do peito e satisfez-se com um suspiro.

Sentindo que deveria abordar o assunto cuidadosamente, Harry tentou juntar tanta honestidade quanta a que podia conseguir. "O fato é, Rony e eu achamos que há uma... _possibilidade_ de que você esteja exigindo muito de si mesma. Não me entenda mal, os N.I.E.M. são importantes e tudo o mais, mas eles não são as coisas mais importantes do mundo".

"Não são as coisas mais importantes do mundo?" Hermione repetiu esganiçada. "Bom, o que mais eu devia fazer, Harry? Eu _podia_ fingir que os N.I.E.M não estão há apenas oito dias, duas horas, dezenove minutos e quinze segundos de distância, como você e Rony parecem estar fazendo! Mas, infelizmente, eu não planejo não passar!"

Harry estremeceu e deu um passo hesitante na direção dela. "Hermione", ele disse suavemente, "Olhe para você. Mal pode ver um palmo diante do nariz. Não está dormindo. Não está comendo. É tão errado eu me preocupar?"

Ela deixou escapar um suspiro e olhou para baixo. "Não", ela admitiu com a voz arrastada. Sentindo que tinha feito progressos, Harry esticou uma mão. Ela a pegou, franzindo a testa. "Você está todo molhado", ela reclamou.

Harry resistiu à vontade de rolar os olhos. "Você esquece do fato que eu posso morrer de pneumonia e eu esqueço do fato que você está fazendo contagem regressiva para os N.I.E.M".

Harry ficou horrorizado quando os olhos de Hermione se encheram de lágimas. Harry deu um passo assustado para trás, os olhos se arregalando de medo. "Oh Harry!" Ela disse. "Eu nem pensei nisso! Você deve estar congelando!"

"Eu estou, hum... bem, Hermione", ele disse tranqüilizadoramente, sentindo-se definitivamente em pânico.

"Ai, eu sou tão... _horrível_!" Ela soluçou. "Gritar com você depois que você veio me procurar!"

"Bom, isso é, hum... sem problemas..."

Claramente incapaz de se conter ou algo assim, ela atirou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele. Harry abraçou-a, sentindo-se desconfortável. Ela estava bem perto. Perto demais.

"Hermione", ele disse, "eu vou molhar você toda".

"Vai ser minha culpa se você morrer!" Ela chorou, aparentemente não tendo ouvido uma palavra que ele dissera.

"Hermione!" Ele disse frustrado. "Não vou morrer por um pouco de chuva!"

Ela afastou-se dele, o lábio tremendo. "Bom, acho que não", ela disse, parecendo sem graça. "E foi muito doce de sua parte vir atrás de mim".

Harry encolheu os ombros, levantando o queixo dela de modo que seus olhos se encontraram. "É meio legal, na verdade. Todos deveriam ficar encharcados até os ossos pelo menos uma vez na vida. Além disso, é tudo muito romântico, não acha? Com a chuva e o lago e..." Harry parou, perguntando-se aonde ele ia com aquilo.

Ela não piscou enquanto fitava-o. "E?" Ela estimulou.

"E..." Harry disse outra vez, começando a sentir-se como um disco furado. "E você e eu e..." Ele parou, inesperadamente incapaz de prosseguir devido a uma boca muito seca.

"Harry?" Ela sussurrou, inclinando-se para ele.

"É... Hum... Uh... Sim?" O rosto dela estava extremamente perto do dele.

"Você gagueja demais".

Então, Harry não teve certeza de quem se moveu primeiro, quem puxou quem, quem se inclinou para quem, mas os lábios se roçaram - a princípio hesitantemente, mas rapidamente tornando-se mais intenso enquanto eles aproximavam-se mais e mais um do outro. A chuva desabava sobre e ao redor deles e, apesar de a primeira coisa que ocorreu à mente foi que seu segundo beijo era certamente tão 'molhado' quanto o primeiro, ele também estava certo que podia imaginar um milhão de outros adjetivos para descrevê-lo. Era molhado, mas doce e puramente inocente, marcado por uma intimidade que ele sabia haver apenas porque era _Hermione_ quem ele estava beijando.

Este pensamento o arrastou de volta à realidade. Ele estava beijando Hermione! Ele estava beijando Hermione, sua melhor amiga Hermione, com quem ele nunca se beijara antes, e ela estava beijando-o de volta, e era um sentimento bastante bom, não era?

Ainda mais alarmado, se possível, por esse pensamento, Harry afastou-se, respirando difícil, "Hermione..." ele engasgou-se. "Você... você... nós, uh... existe... você...?"

Hermione levantou as sobrancelhas, parecendo satisfeita consigo mesma."Sim, nós acabamos de nos beijar. Não, não precisa se desculpar. E, sim, eu queria fazer isso há já algum tempo".

Harry percebeu que estava de queixo caído e rapidamente fechou a boca."Hermione", ele disse, ainda tentando se recompor. "Isso foi..."

"Incrível?" Ela disse com um sorriso. "Doce? Romântico?"

Harry piscava rapidamente, um sorriso preguiçoso esparramando-se por seu rosto. "É... foi..." Um pensamento inesperado atingiu-o. "Rony!"

Hermione parecia divertida. "Não, não sou eu, mas, se você prefere..."

"O que vamos dizer a ele?" Harry gemeu, ignorando-a. "Ele vai... vai...?"

"Vai o quê?"

"Eu não sei!" Harry disse, sacudindo os braços e sentindo um toque de histeria.

Foi quando Hermione o beijou de novo. Momentaneamente perplexo, Harry ficou rígido antes de relaxar. A chuva cascateava por seus rostos, deixando seu segundo beijo, de fato, muito molhado. Seus narizes se tocaram, fazendo Hermione deixar escapar um pequeno engasgo. Como um só, eles se moveram ainda mais perto.

Quando se separaram, estavam ambos sorrindo alegremente. Por agora, Hermione estava tão encharcada quanto ele. Eles fizeram contato visual, e Harry sentiu milhões de palavras passarem silenciosamente entre eles. E nada mais importou no momento, nem Rony, nem o que aquilo significava para a amizade deles. Aqueles eram assuntos para outra hora. Para agora, Harry deixou-os ir, deixando-se apenas estar.

Eles deram-se as mãos e trocaram um olhar, sorrisos ainda iluminando seus rostos. "Planejei tudo, sabe?" Harry disse. "Pensei que uns amassos eram o que ia tirar a sua cabeça dos exames".

O sorriso de Hermione se ampliou, iluminando todo o seu rosto. Harry sentiu o coração falhar uma batida. "Ah, e foi muito astuto, Sr. Potter. Muito esperto, de fato. Você me tirou do chão".

Harry piscou os olhos para limpá-los da água e sorriu bobamente. "Acho que é uma boa coisa quando se sabe como conseguir o que se quer".

Hermione inclinou-se para estalar um beijo na ponta do nariz dele. "Boa coisa", ela concordou.

"Então..." Ele começou, olhando para as roupas molhadas. "Você acha que, talvez, devêssemos voltar para o castelo?"

Hermione franziu a testa e tocou o cabelo experimentalmente. Fazendo uma careta, ela espremeu água de uma mão cheia de cabelos, parecendo desconcertada. "Ai, não", ela gemeu. "Eu nem posso fazer um feitiço para remover a chuva! Isso não é nem mesmo nível de N.I.E.M." Ela olhou para ele, parecendo muito perto da histeria. "Sabe quanto tempo vai levar para que eu seque o meu cabelo propriamente?"

Harry, sentindo-se meio fora de seu elemento, tocou o rosto dela com as duas mãos, "Ou, talvez", ele disse. "Está apenas chovendo muito. O que aconteceu com o relaxamento? Vou ter que te beijar de novo?" Ele disse rigorosamente.

Harry sentiu o rosto dela esquentar sob suas mãos, dando-lhe um pequeno arrepio. "Ah, eu não sei se... mmmfff..."

Muitos beijos na chuva depois, Hermione estava suficientemente distraída para deixar de lado (momentaneamente) suas preocupações sobre os N.I.E.M. Sentindo-se ele mesmo com a cabeça meio leve, Harry agarrou o braço dela enquanto eles escorregavam e deslizavam por seu caminho até o castelo. Graças a Deus, ele conseguiu evitar mais escorregões.

Rindo, eles tropeçaram para dentro do castelo, continuando a agarrarem-se.

"Estamos uma bagunça", Hermione declarou, não parecendo nem um pouco abalada por isso.

"Estamos sim", Harry disse animadamente, pingando água em todo o assoalho.

Hermione deu uma risadinha, parecendo mais feliz e mais relaxada do que Harry a tinha visto em muito tempo. Ele percebeu que foi por causa dele - ela estava reluzindo _por causa dele_. Uma onda poderosa de afeição e proteção atingiu-o, tão forte que o deixou instável.

Harry fez a única coisa que pode, e agarrou Hermione num abraço apertado. Ela o abraçou com intensidade, e Harry sabia que as coisas entre eles nunca mais seriam as mesmas outra vez. O que, no momento, não parecia incomodá-lo nem um pouco.

"Ei, Hermione", ele disse em voz baixa, começando a rir. "Ainda tem uns bons dez minutos restantes de jantar. A sala comunal deve estar toda vazia".

A boca de Hermione curvou-se. "Você está sugerindo o que eu acho que está?"

"Não sei", disse Harry, "O que você acha que eu estou sugerindo?"

Hermione fingiu refletir. "Suponho que seria tempo de sobra para estudar um pouco sem interrupções", ela disse com seriedade. Diante de seu olhar horrorizado, ela riu e agarrou seu braço. "Você tinha outra coisa na cabeça?"

"Bom", Harry disse lentamente, deixando-a puxá-lo. "Estava pensando em agarrá-la como se não houvesse amanhã, na verdade. Mas estudar também parece bom".

"Ha, ha", resmungou Hermione. "O que vamos fazer com nossas roupas molhadas?"

Harry fechou os olhos por um momento. Um milhão de respostas àquela pergunta passaram por sua mente - todas as quais soavam como um bom jeito de conseguiu o punho de Hermione em sua cara. Ele abriu os olhos e, com um admirável tanto de auto-controle, meramente disse, "Eu tenho, uh, certeza que eles vão secar".

Hermione deu um sorrisinho. "Foi difícil, hein?"

"É tudo culpa sua", Harry disse quando eles chegaram à sala comunal. "Se não tivesse fugido sob uma chuva maldita, eu não teria sentido necessidade de..."

"Harry", Hermione interrompeu pacientemente, olhando o relógio, "sete minutos até o fim do jantar. Vão rolar uns beijos ou não? Porque, francamente, se você continuar tagarelando eu vou... mmmfff..."

F I M!


	2. Me Responda Isso

**Título Original:** 'Answer Me This'.

**Me Responda Isso**

_Por Fire Of The Stars_

_Tradução por Nanna_

Ela sempre fora tão calma. Sossegada. Ela nunca se perdia em fantasias, nunca perdia a cabeça por amor. Os livros eram seus melhores amigos, desde que ela descobrira uma coleção de Shakespeare aos seis anos. Ela o entendeu plenamente, até mesmo sem as notas de rodapé.

Ser aceita em Hogwarts era a prova de como ela era mesmo especial. E ela finalmente acreditou ser capaz de grandeza.

E, então, ele aconteceu.

Claro, ela o conhecia, mas _conhecê-lo_ era inteiramente diferente. Ele era modesto, até mesmo humilde. Lindo, de um modo inocente. E seus olhos verdes traíam todas as emoções que ele sentia.

Ela nunca soube com certeza quando exatamente, mas em algum ponto, Hermione Granger apaixonou-se completamente por Harry Potter.

Todos notaram, é claro. Ela estudava menos, brincava mais, e o protegia com sua vida. Apesar de sua grande sabedoria sobre magia, auto-defesa era algo no que ele pouco pensava.

E apesar de Ron ter ficado devastado a princípio, logo tudo voltou ao lugar. Ele encontrou Luna, e ela tinha Harry.

Mas como eles esqueciam rapidamente. O êxtase não tinha lugar em tempos como aqueles.

Ela sabia que aquele dia chegaria, quando ele seria chamado para cumprir seu destino. E, em verdadeiro estilo Harry, ele não hesitou nem por um segundo. Estava ansioso demais para vingar suas perdas e empatar o placar. Estes desejos ficavam em um canto escuro da mente dele que nem ela podia tocar. Nem confortar.

E, ao contrário de crenças longamente acalentadas, ela e Ron não se envolveram. Ao contrário, tornaram-se o equivalente a noivas de militares. Esperar e esperar, e eles esperavam, por toda e qualquer notícia --- boa ou ruim.

Mas, quando as notícias chegaram, ela desejou poder fechar os olhos e enfeitiçá-las para longe.

Só haviam restado cinzas. Ambas, as figuras legendárias do Bem e do Mal, reduzidas a pilhas de pó.

Para a surpresa dela mesma e de todos ao seu redor, ela não derramou uma lágrima. Um frio de gelo passou pelo corpo dela, e todas as sensações estavam amortecidas. Com as costas retas e os movimentos insuportavelmente lentos, ela andou pelos corredores, atulhados de rostos lavados pelas lágrimas, para o único lugar que fazia sentido.

Ela se sentou com uma pilha de livros quase da altura dela.

Por horas e mais horas, ela leu. Seu estômago gemeu de fome e seus olhos ameaçaram fechar. Mas ela leu até a biblioteca fechar, colocou os livros no lugar e voltou por seu caminho de dor à Torre, onde ela ainda meio que esperava que ele estivesse à espera.

Mas ele não estava lá.

E no dia seguinte, e no seguinte, e todos os dias depois desse, ela passou por essa rotina, e vozes sussurravam como o zumbir de abelhas raivosas, especulando o que diabos ela estava fazendo. Alguns até passaram o rumor de que ela estava estudando as Artes das Trevas, planejando vingá-lo.

Mas a verdade era que ela estava simplesmente procurando por consolo no único lugar que ela conhecia.

E o nome dele estava escrito em todas as páginas.

F I M


	3. Esquecendo O Ano Passado

**Título Original:** 'Forgetting Last Year'.

**Esquecendo O Ano Passado**

_Por PKFan_

_Tradução de Nanna_

É de pensar que eu teria uma viagem tranqüila de volta a Londres no Expresso de Hogwarts, dados os acontecimentos da semana passada: Malfoy e Snape estão desaparecidos, e os estudantes ainda estão em estado de choque depois do funeral do Professor Dumbledore. Quer dizer, o que mais podia acontecer?

Assim que esses pensamentos passaram pelo meu cérebro enevoado, eu sabia que me arrependeria de postular uma pergunta dessas, mesmo que mentalmente. Isto provou-se correto não mais que cinco minutos depois de nossa saída de Hogsmeade.

_**Flashback**_

_Eu me sentei opostamente a Hermione e Rony quando o trem saiu da estação de Hogsmeade. Olhei janela afora para o campo passante, enquanto a locomotiva começava a ganhar velocidade. Ouvi Rony deixar escapar um suspiro desconfortável antes de falar a mim._

"_**Harry?"**_

_Eu continuei a olhar pela janela e respondi apenas com um questionador** "Humm?"**_

"_**Harry, preciso mesmo falar com você"**, me virei para fitá-lo, assim como Hermione, apesar de Hermione ter um olhar muito mais inquisitivo em seu rosto que eu.** "Harry, eu... Eu tenho que esclarecer algo que estava fazendo esse ano." **Tive um pressentimento de que eu sabia aonde isso levaria.** "Eu... Eu te droguei com umas poções durante todo o ano escolar; na verdade, durante todo o ano".**_

_Hermione estava instantaneamente de guarda, como eu estaria, se eu já não soubesse. **"Que tipo de poções você tem dado a ele?"**_

"_**P... Poções de Amor--- pela Gina".**_

_Eu só respirei fundo outra vez, e voltei de novo minha atenção à janela, enquanto meus dois amigos começaram outra guerra verbal. Por que eu deveria ouvi-los se podia predizer perfeitamente o duelo inteiro em minha cabeça? Os socos verbais continuaram por vários minutos até eu sentir alguém sentar-se ao meu lado na poltrona. Me virei e vi que Rony tinha saído, e Hermione tinha se mudado para meu lado do vagão com lágrimas caindo por suas bochechas. Ela parecia dividida entre a preocupa_ç_ão comigo e sua própria tristeza._

"_**Você está bem, Harry?"**_

"_**Sim, estou legal"**, respondi enquanto colocava minha testa contra a janela, outra vez._

"_**COMO VOCÊ PODE ESTAR LEGAL COM O QUE ELE FEZ A VOCÊ? O QUE ELE FEZ A NÓS? À GINA?" **Gritou ela._

_Eu coloquei minha mão sobre a dela para acalmá-la um pouco.** "Porque eu suspeitava do que ele acabou de assumir. Acho que ele assumiu que fez com você e com Gina também."** Com os olhos baixos, ela acenou solenemente. Coloquei um dedo curvado por sob o queixo dela e o ergui.** "Sinto muito que ele tenha te envolvido nisso também. Eu tinha suspeitas, mas não queria dizer nada sem algum tipo de evidência concreta".**_

_Ela acenou de novo, dessa ver compreendendo.** "Mas, Harry, como você soube?"**_

"_**Bem, eu fiquei meio suspeito depois de sentir alguns impulsos violentos em relação ao Dino, e uns sentimentos muito possessivos pela Gina nas semanas seguintes à nossa primeira aula de Poções. Meus sentimentos eram exatamente iguais às suas descrições em sala sobre os efeitos da poção." **Hermione tentou esconder o pequeno sorriso e o rubor em seu rosto. Eu dei um pequeno riso.** "Bem, entre isso, e uma manhã eu comecei a sentir uns tipos de impulsos repentinos pelo Rony. Eu soube DE VERDADE que algo estava errado então. Estou apenas feliz que aconteceu um dia depois de uma partida de quadribol. Se tivéssemos treino naquela semana, eu provavelmente teria agarrado Rony nos vestiários." **Hermione deu um pequeno ronco de riso antes de cobrir a boca para esconder sua alegria à minha frase._

"_**Se você sabia disso, Harry, por que deixou que ele continuasse?" **ela perguntou seriamente depois de se acalmar um pouco._

_Eu a olhei com o coração nos olhos, esperando que ela percebesse o significado escondido em minhas palavras sem que eu tivesse que dizer explicitamente,** "Hermione, você já amou alguém com todo o seu coração, sabendo que nunca teria uma chance com ela porque tinha certeza que ela gostava de outra pessoa? Esse sendo o caso, por que eu gostaria de parar?" **Ainda encarando-a, eu puxei minhas mãos para meu colo e baixei a cabeça. Lágrimas caíram de meus olhos em minhas mãos, pois a culpa e a tristeza de tudo me engolfavam. Eu respirei fundo outra vez antes de continuar.** "Por que eu quereria que isso acabasse, sabendo que eu vou logo ser morto, ou me tornar um assassino? Pela primeira vez em toda a minha vida, eu sabia como era se sentir amado por alguém, mesmo que fosse uma mentira," **eu sussurrei._

_Hermione se engasgou de surpresa antes de se recuperar. Ela me puxou para si em um abraço bem apertado, me embalando enquanto eu chorava intensamente em seu ombro e lutava contra meu próprio corpo para respirar. Ela acariciou minha nuca, correndo seus dedos pequenos pelo meu cabelo. Eu podia sentir as lágrimas dela na minha bochecha, onde nossos rostos estavam colados.** "Você É amado, Harry. Você é porque eu te amo".**_

_Se houvesse algo que pudesse ter me surpreendido, era isso. Eu não disse nada, mas passei os braços por ela e a puxei para perto; apenas curtindo a sensação de ser abraçado._

_Nosso aperto um no outro diminuiu com o passar dos minutos, mas nenhum de nós pareceu ansioso para se mexer. Hermione eventualmente se afastou e me trouxe de volta à realidade._

"_**Harry?"**_

"_**Hmmm?"**_

"_**Podemos fingir que o ano passado nunca aconteceu?"**_

"_**Não sei. O que tem nele que você queira esquecer?" **Perguntei._

"**_Bom, principalmente o clima entre nós. Nós dois estávamos meio fora do ar ano passado. E o modo que o verão correu não estava definitivamente nos meus planos. Na verdade, eu não estava planejando ir à Toca no ano passado"._**

"_**O que você tinha planejado então?"**_

"_**Eu queria que você viesse passar o verão comigo. Meus pais já tinham me dito que não iriam a lugar nenhum dessa ver, e eu já tinha obtido permissão deles e do Professor Dumbledore para sua estadia. Ele mudou os planos no último minuto, quando recebeu uma pista de que minha casa era o alvo seguinte dos Comensais da Morte..."**_

"_**Hermione, eu sinto tanto, tanto, por isso..." **Hermione me interrompeu tão abruptamente quanto eu tinha interrompido-a._

"_**Harry, não foi culpa sua. Você não teve nada a ver com isso. Eu esperava passar um verão calmo e normal com você. Queria dizer que te amava mais... mais do que a um amigo." **Meu rosto tinha de estar ruborizado porque eu o sentia de repente bem quente e tinha o maior sorriso colado nas faces.** "Bom, a próxima coisa que eu sei é que estamos ambos na Toca seguidos por Ron tentando xeretar a minha vida amorosa ou a falta dela. Quer dizer, por que ele iria-" **Eu a interrompo de novo colando um dedo sobre seus lábios._

_Eu a puxei para mais perto e a beijei no rosto, e puxei ainda mais perto, enterrando meu rosto em suas madeixas castanhas. **"Obrigado"**, sussurrei em seu ouvido e o beijei suavemente. Eu a senti estremecer em resposta, e ela colocou as mãos no meu peito. Ela se afastou de leve para me olhar diretamente._

"_**Agora que voltamos a ser nós mesmos, o que vamos fazer? Quer dizer, eu ainda te amo e você diz que me ama..."**_

"_**Eu amo"**, respondi nervosamente._

"_**Então aonde vamos a partir daqui?"**_

_Eu me afastei e respirei fundo.** "Não tenho certeza exata. Se você ainda quiser ser um casal,"** ela concordou encorajadoramente com um largo sorriso,** "então acho que devemos ir devagar. Ainda tem muita coisa que precisa ser acertada."** Hermione concordou de novo, com muito menos entusiasmo. Eu coloquei minha mão em sua bochecha para tê-la me olhando.** "Hermione, tudo vai ficar bem. Se tem uma coisa da qual tenho absoluta certeza, é que eu te amo".**_

_E, com isso, eu a puxei para nosso primeiro beijo de verdade. Estávamos ambos muito cautelosos no começo. Do meu lado, eu não queria pressionar muito enquanto damos nossos primeiros passos, mas minhas mãos pareciam seguir sua própria vontade, pois uma dela se enroscou nos cabelos dela, enquanto a outra acariciava-a na bochecha suavemente. A torrente de emoções e adrenalina estava quebrando rapidamente a represa que a segurava. Quando ela abriu a boca para mim e respirou ofegante, num gemido, eu comecei a explorá-la timidamente. Todos os pensamentos se perderam quando ela pegou minha cabeça com firmeza e pressionou meus lábios nos dela e me beijou com descuidado abandono. Uma corrente de sensações e emoções passou por mim de um modo que eu nunca tinha experimentado: meu sangue parecia estar em fogo e parecia que chamas estavam lambendo meus dedos. Meus músculos pareciam cordas tensas, e meus órgãos internos pareciam ter virado lama enquanto nos agarrávamos._

_Eu apenas consegui tomar controle consciente quando percebi que minhas mãos tinham viajado a lugares aonde não deveriam estar; mas notei que as dela tinham feito o mesmo. Me empurrei para olhá-la. Tive certeza de que tínhamos sorrisos idênticos e embaraçados. Finalmente consegui estrangular,** "Acho que devemos parar aqui, devido ao local".**_

_Depois de pigarrear, ela concordou apreensivamente, **"Concordo".**_

_Nos examinamos um ao outro com novos olhos e carinhos leves antes de nos acomodarmos em uma posição confortável._

_**Fim Flashback.**_

E é aqui que estou agora. Estou sentado silenciosamente no trem, com minhas costas contra a parede da porta, e as dela contra o meu peito --- ambos observando os montes passando pela janela. Estamos em nosso caminho de volta a Londres, pelo que provavelmente vai ser a última vez. Em meus braços, eu seguro a garota --- não, a mulher --- que eu amei de um jeito ou de outro desde quando posso me lembrar. Além de Voldemort, Comensais da Morte e horcruxes, eu não tenho certeza do que o futuro guarda. Eu só sei que vou entrar nele com uma velha e querida amiga que me deu um novo olhar na vida e uma nova razão para viver.

F I M


	4. Janelas Abertas

**Sinopse:** As palavras _Avada Kedrava_ foram ouvidas, e então a sala ficou cheia de luz verde. E aí, o mundo de Harry Potter ficou branco.

**Título Original: **'Open Windows'.

**Janelas Abertas**

_Por Sayoko15_

_Tradução por Nanna_

As palavras _Avada Kedrava_ foram ouvidas, e então a sala ficou cheia de luz verde. E aí o mundo de Harry Potter ficou branco.

A luz do sol filtrou-se pela janela aberta. Harry lentamente abriu os olhos. Olhou ao redor, surpreso pelas pessoas que o rodeavam. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna e Neville estavam lá; assim como o sr. e a sra. Weasley, os gêmeos, Lupin, Sirius e Dumbledore.

**"O que está acontecendo? Por que todo mundo está aqui?"**

**"Você não lembra, querido?" **Perguntou a sra. Weasley.

**"Tudo o que eu lembro é de alguém falando a Maldição da Morte e um monte de luz verde"**, respondeu ele.

**"Dumbledore, você pode contar a ele?"**

**"Certamente, Molly. Bem, você deve lembrar que você e estes cinco"**, Dumbledore apontou para os membros restantes da AD, **"estavam enfrentando os Comensais da Morte e Lord Voldemort"**. Todos menos Harry e Hermione estremeceram ao nome.** "Voldemort perseguiu-o e realizou a Maldição da Morte em você. Como você ainda está aqui, você sabe que não foi morto. Em vez disso, a maldição atingiu a sua cicatriz e ricocheteou. Atingiu e matou Lord Voldemort".**

Madame Pomfrey se aproximou e deu um espelho a Dumbledore.** "Dê uma olhada em sua cicatriz"**, disse ele, segurando o espelho diante de Harry. Este empurrou o cabelo para trás e se olhou no espelho. Sua cicatriz havia desaparecido!

**"O quê!" **Exclamou ele.

**"Quando a mesma maldição é realizada duas vezes numa pessoa que sobreviveu antes a ela, a segunda maldição remove todos os traços de ambas, incluindo cicatrizes"**, respondeu Dumbledore. Harry estava chocado.

**"Dumbledore, acho que devemos deixá-lo sozinho por um tempo"**, sugeriu Lupin.

**"Mas meus amigos podem ficar?" **Protestou Harry.

Madame Pomfrey se aproximou num alvoroço.** "Estes cinco podem ficar por um tempo. O resto de vocês, por favor saiam".**

**"Venham, Fred, George"**, disse a sra. Weasley. Os gêmeos seguiram-na relutantemente.

Assim que Dumbledore fechou a porta, Hermione atirou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Harry.** "Estávamos tão preocupados!" **Chorou ela, soluçando no ombro dele. Harry ficou tão surpreso com as ações dela que ele só fez o que sentiu que era certo. Passou os braços ao redor da cintura dela e retribuiu o abraço.

Ron e Neville desviaram o olhar, embaraçados, enquanto Ginny e Luna disseram, **"Aaaah!"**

**"Desculpe-me por tê-la feito se preocupar"**, Harry sussurrou no ouvido de Hermione.** "Tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para compensar?"**

Antes que Hermione pudesse responder, Ginny começou a falar,** "Vamos para o lago. Venham"**, disse ela, arrastando para fora Ron, que reclamou todo o caminho. Neville e Luna os seguiram, fechando a porta.

Assim que os passos deles se tornaram distantes, Hermione respondeu,** "Quer saber como compensar?" **Harry concordou.** "Bom, aqui vai. Peça desculpas por todas as vezes que você e Ron falaram coisas vexatórias sobre mim. Peça desculpas por sempre ser um idiota. Peça desculpar por nunca considerar os meus sentimentos. Peça desculpas por ser apenas cabeça dura demais pra ver que eu te amo!"** Ela acidentalmente gritou a última parte.

**"Eu sinto mesmo, muito mesmo. E eu sinto mesmo por não ter percebido isso antes. Eu também te amo"**, ele desviou o olhar, corando. Hermione riu e o abraçou de novo.

**"Que tal um beijo?" **Sugeriu ela. Para sua surpresa, Harry puxou-a para perto e a beijou nos lábios. Depois de uns segundos, ela se afastou. Ambos olharam pela janela, ouvindo sons estranhos. No gramado, havia uma congregação de grifinórios, lufa-lufas e corvinais. Todas as meninas tinham um olhar sonhador em seus rostos, e os meninos estavam assobiando e caçoando.

Em resposta à multidão, Harry e Hermione ficaram em frente à janela e se beijaram de novo, para o deleite de todos, exceto Ron, que estava meio embaraçado de ver seus melhores amigos agindo daquele jeito.

**"Vocês levaram mesmo um tempão"**, disse Ginny quando Harry e Hermione sentavam-se opostos a ela e Ron.** "Eu estava especulando quando vocês dois iam perceber!"**

**"Bom, eu não vejo por que minha irmãzinha sabe tudo isso. Mas pelo menos você não está namorando ninguém"**, disse Ron.

**"Ah, você não sabe? Estou namorando Neville agora".**

**"O quê!"**

**"Brincadeira!"** Riu Ginny. **"Luna está namorando-o. Você não tem que se preocupar comigo. Por enquanto".**

**"Graças a Deus!"** Suspirou Ron. **"Espere, o que quer dizer com 'por enquanto'? Você gosta de alguém?"**

**"Gosto, sim. Simas Finnigan".**

**"O quê! Por que você tem que gostar dos meus amigos? Ou de pessoas na minha série? Encontre alguém de sua idade!"**

Ron e Ginny continuaram a discutir, enquanto Harry e Hermione se beijaram de novo. Na frente de uma janela aberta.

F I M


	5. Kissing You

_Olá para todos, aqui é RickyRemembers. Esta história não é minha, mas de Heartofthe-Dragonfly. Ela está fechando sua conta e queria que essa história ficasse no site, então estou hospedando-a para ela. Deixe algumas reviews e vou me assegurar que ela as receba. Divirtam-se! (E sim, foi feito com permissão, pessoal, não sejam idiotas!)_

**Kissing You**

_Por Heartofthe-Dragonfly_

_Publicada por RickyRemembers_

_Traduzida por Nanna_

_Disclaimer: A música é 'Kissing You' de Des'ree. JK possui todo o resto. Tudo exceto minha musa, o Pequeno Coelho Roxo ataca novamente. Hehe._

Harry andava silenciosamente ao lado de sua melhor amiga. Ele tivera o pior dia de sua vida. Diabos, todos os dias eram os piores dias de sua vida. Ele fora reprovado em todos os tipos de provas, e fugira de metade das aulas, incapaz de assistí-las. Desde que Sirius morrera, nada mais importava. Nada podia tirar-lhe a dor, e não importa o quanto ele tentasse, ele não podia rir. Hermione e Rony tinham tentado ajudar apenas estando ali para ele, mas às vezes era demais para suportar.

Eram as férias de Natal do sexto ano, e Rony estava em casa com sua família. Hermione não fora para casa, porque seus pais haviam viajado para Paris para o Natal, mas ela não se importava. Rony havia convidado a ambos, mas Harry sabia que não agüentaria ficar perto de toda aquela felicidade agora mesmo. Hermione tinha recusado educadamente também, e Rony imediatamente entendeu; eles não queriam que Harry passasse o Natal sozinho. Harry sabia que esse era o porquê de ela ter ficado, e ele odiava pensar no quanto aquilo deveria estar sendo chato para ela.

Eles estavam andando pelas terras na neve. Era véspera de Natal, e o castelo estava transbordando com o espírito natalino dos funcionários e dos alunos que haviam ficado. Harry tinha escapado do almoço para dar uma caminhada, e Hermione tinha ido com ele. Ele tinha a sensação de que ela não iria deixá-lo sair de sua vista; era como se ele estivesse sendo vigiado para não se suicidar. O que era _ridículo_, até mesmo para ele.

Ele foi desperto de seu transe quando uma bola de neve o acertou diretamente no rosto e ele foi derrubado de seu equilíbrio. Ouviu Hermione rindo quando ele caiu no chão, e seus óculos foram derrubados de seu rosto. Ficou sentado ali, derrotado, antes de tatear ao redor atrás de seus óculos. Viu a mão embaçada de Hermione se enfiar na neve e dar a ele (o que parecia ser) seus óculos. Ele os recolocou e deu a ela um olhar azedo, mas ela estava sorrindo para ele, e ele notou que não podia ficar irritado com ela.

"**Ha, ha, muito engraçado, Mione"**, ele tomou a mão que ela lhe ofereceu e se levantou, espanando a neve de suas roupas.

"**Você estava tão sério, eu não pude resistir"**, ela agarrou o estômago quando começou a rir de novo, e ele rolou os olhos, mas deixou-se sorrir um pouco para ela.

"**Ah, é mesmo? Não vou ter restrições!"** E com isso ele apanhou uma mão cheia de neve e jogou-a nela. Ela gritou, mas se abaixou para pegar mais neve para defender-se. A luta de bolas de neve que se seguiu deixou-os ambos cobertos de neve, deitados no chão ao lado um do outro. Hermione ainda dava risadinhas, e Harry estava ofegante. Ele tinha certeza de que estavam a pelo menos um quilômetro e meio de onde haviam começado. Deixou-se sorrir para Hermione, que se retorcia no chão e tentava controlar suas energias extras.

"**Exausta?"** Perguntou ele. Ela balançou a cabeça e não parou de rir. Ele esticou os braços e começou a fazer um anjo de neve. Assim que acabou, deixou os braços e pernas esticados e relaxou. Percebeu depois de um tempo que Hermione havia finalmente parado de riri e estava deitada de costas, olhando o céu.

"**Anjo de neve?"** Ela virou a cabeça para observar a posição dele e ele concordou, sem se importar em levantar. Eles ficaram assim deitados por um momento, até ter esfriado o suficiente para eles verem a própria respiração.

Hermione aconchegou-se nele, e deitou-se de lado, com a cabeça em seu ombro. Ele fechou os olhos, deixando-a enroscar-se nele. Oferecendo apoio e recebendo-o. Eles ficaram assim pelo que pareceu uma eternidade.

_Pride can stand a thousand trials_

O orgulho pode suportar mil julgamentos

_The strong will never fall_

Os fortes nunca cairão

Hermione ergueu a cabeça, e Harry abriu os olhos para encontrá-la apoiada num cotovelo observando-o. Ele encarou de volta sua expressão pensativa.

"**Você vai ficar bem, Harry?"** Perguntou ela afinal, preocupação e questionamente escritos por todo o seu rosto.

"**Não sei, Mione."** Harry voltou a cabeça de volta para o céu. Viu as formas mudarem de leões para cobras, para palhaços, para duas pessoas fazendo amor nas nuvens para sempre.

"**Todos estão mesmo preocupados com você, Harry"** Hermione disse por fim, e ele observou-a outra vez.

"**Todos..."** Repetiu ele, especulando se isso era verdade. Ele duvidava que muitas pessoas se importavam se o menino-que-sobreviveu estava morrendo por dentro.

"**Bem... Eu e Ron, por exemplo. Eu, um monte."** Ela olhou para baixo, para sua mão livre que estava desenhando formas na neve.

_But watching the stars without you_

Mas vendo as estrelas sem você

_My soul cried_

Minha alma chorou

"**Desculpe"**, disse ele. O olhar dela se ergueu. **"Por deixá-la preocupada".**

"**Harry, não se desculpe por ser humano. Você não pode se desculpar por sofrer"** Ela sacudiu a cabeça, deixando o olhar cair de novo para a mão.

"**Por que não?"** Perguntou ele. Estudou o olhar confuso no rosto dela... e o modo que o cabelo dela caía ao redor deste... os olhos dela queimando dentro dele...

"**Bem... porque sim. Você não pode. É como... se desculpar por respirar, e isso é algo sobre o qual você não tem controle."** Ela era bastante boa em racionalizar as coisas. Mas ele estava se desculpando por estar sofrendo... ele mesmo, e fazendo os outros sofrerem.

"**Bem, eu ainda me desculpo"**, ele resmungou por fim. Ouviu Hermione suspirar, e xingou-se silenciosamente por fazê-la se preocupar outra vez.

"**Harry... Você sempre vai ter a nós, sabe disso? E eu vou _sempre_ estar aqui para você. Quando você sofre, nós sofremos. Quando você sangra, nós sangramos. Quando você está feliz, nós estamos felizes. Você faz tantas coisas parecerem assombrosas... Acho que estou apenas feliz por você ser meu amigo."** Ela terminou. Deitou-se de novo no ombro dele e colocou um braço sobre seu peito. Ele ficou sem fôlego ao sentir a respiração dela em seu pescoço. Hermione era a amiga mais próxima que ele tinha, e ainda assim ele sentia que eles estavam sendo íntimos demais. Eles estavam agindo como... se fossem amantes, em vez de amigos.

_Heaving heart is full of pain_

O coração pesado está cheio de dor

_Oh, oh, the aching_

Oh, oh, a dor

"**O que você acha que vai acontecer conosco, Harry?"** Perguntou Hermione afinal. Harry ficou meio rígido, especulando se ela queria dizer o que ele achava que ela queria. Ele decidiu que podia ter não entendido.

"**O que quer dizer?"** Perguntou lentamente.

"**Você, eu, e Ron. O que vai acontecer com todos nós quando a guerra chegar? E quando nos formarmos? Você acha que ainda vamos ser amigos íntimos, ou sombras do que fomos? Nunca pensou nisso?"** Ufa. Ela levantou a cabeça um pouco, e ele enfrentou o desapontamento quando ela se afastou um pouco dele.

"**Não sei. Espero que ainda sejamos amigos. Você e Ron são o mais perto que eu tenho de família. Além de Sirius..."** Ele parou. Era doloroso demais falar disso. Hermione achou a mão dele e deu-lhe um aperto reconfortante antes de soltá-la. Ele dobrou a cabeça um pouco de modo que descansasse contra a dela. **"Espero que sejamos amigos para sempre"**, sussurrou ele.

"**Eu também"**, disse ela baixinho. Eles ficaram daquele modo por um pouco mais, e Harry deixou-se relaxar de novo, confortado pela presença dela. Ele descobriu-se repentinamente feliz por seus amigos estarem mantendo um olho nele; estava mesmo ajudando.

"**Aqui estão vocês!"** Uma voz ribombou detrás deles. Ambos se sentaram e se viraram para ver Hagrid, **"Eu... hum... não estou interrompendo nada, espero?"** Disse Hagrid.

"**Não, Hagrid, o que está acontecendo?"** Perguntou Hermione, começando a se levantar. Harry o fez e ofereceu uma mão a ela.

"**Vamos começar a ceia de Natal logo, e fui mandado para andar por aí e procurar todos os alunos perdidos. Então vão indo, os dois, entrem"**. Ele os enxotou em direção às portas, e eles entraram silenciosamente.

Uma vez no interior, eles fizeram seu caminho para o Salão Principal e tiraram seus cachecóis e roupas de inverno em favor de roupas normais. O banquete foi maravilhoso, cheio de brincadeiras de Natal. Depois, Harry, Hermione, Neville e Lilá voltaram para o Salão Comunal. Era apenas alguns dos poucos em seu ano que haviam ficado no feriado. Uma vez lá dentro, Lilá passou pelo arco antes de Neville, mas Harry e Hermione passaram juntos. Neville os observou enquanto eles passavam.

"**Parem!"** Comandou ele, erguendo a mão. Eles fizeram o que foi dito com expressões confusas nos rostos. Neville simplesmente sorriu e apontou para cima. Harry ergueu os olhos e viu o visco pendurado no arco, e ele e Hermione estavam diretamente sob ele. **"Vocês estão sob o visco. Agora têm que se beijar, ou suas vidas amorosas serão amaldiçoadas para sempre!"** Ele cruzou os braços, e Lilá acenou entusiasmadamente ao lado dele.

"**Isso é ridículo, você inventou isso!"** Acusou Hermione. Harry concordou.

"**É, isso é uma tradição tola para casais de verdade"**, disse ele, mas Neville sacudiu a cabeça.

"**Nenhum de vocês vai deixar esse arco até que dêem uns malhos"**, ele sacou sua varinha, numa meia ameaça.

Harry olhou nervosamente para Hermione, que suspirou e virou-se para ele. Lentamente, ele se inclinou para ela, e gentilmente pressionou seus lábios contra os dela.

_Cause I'm kissing you_

Porque estou te beijando

_I'm kissing you_

Estou te beijando

Supreendentemente, o beijo não foi como ele pensara que seria. Ele e Rony tinham especulado se beijar Hermione seria como beijar uma irmã, mas não era assim, afinal. Era na verdade tão intoxicante, que Harry não queria que acabasse. Não acabou até que Hermione se afastou, e ele foi forçado a abrir os olhos. Os olhos verdes dele encontraram os olhos castanhos dela, e eles pareciam tão chocados quanto ele se sentia. Ele tentou oferecer a ela o que era um sorriso amigável, e a viu dar um sorriso pequeno em resposta.

"**Bem... Boa noite então"**, Neville correu escada acima para seu quarto, e Lilá correu escada acima para o quarto das meninas, dando risadinhas enlouquecidas. Harry suspirou. Isso ia mesmo ser estranho.

"**Certo, então nos beijamos..."** Hermione encarou os olhos dele outra vez. **"Nada importante".**

"**Certo, nem é um problema"**, concordou ele, tentando convencer a si mesmo que era verdade. Beijar Hermione fora inacreditável, e ele estava combatendo a vontade de fazê-lo outra vez. Ele encaminhou-se para um sofá perto do fogo e se sentou.

"**Não vai se deitar?"** Hermione perguntou de um momentâneo silêncio. Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

"**Talvez daqui a um tempinho"**. Quando talvez sua cabeça parasse de rodar. Hermione se aproximou e juntou-se a ele no sofá, sua postura ereta como sempre.

"**Bem, então vou ficar de pé por um tempinho também"**. Simples assim. Ele rolou os olhos.

"**Honestamente, Hermione, não vou me machucar ou fugir enquanto você estiver dormindo"**, censurou ele, e ela o olhou feio.

"**Tudo bem então, se você queria ficar sozinha poderia apenas ter dito-"** Ela se levantou abruptamente, com as bochechas brilhando vermelhas, e Harry se esticou e agarrou-lhe a mão.

"**Não. Quer dizer, hum..."** Ele afrouxou o aperto na mão dela. **"Fique, se você quiser"**, foi tudo o que ele conseguiu deixar escapar. Ela o observou por um minuto e se sentou de novo.

Então houve silêncio. Estavam sentados lá e, lentamente, Hermione se acomodou contra o sofá, e Harry sorriu para ela enquanto ela tentava cada vez mais intensamente ficar acordada.

"**Mione"**, Harry inclinou-se e cutucou-a gentilmente, e ela assustou-se um pouco. **"Mione, vá para cama"**. Ele sorriu à expressão sonolenta dela.

"**Não tão cansada"**. Ela estava engolindo um bocejo, e ele se recostou no sofá e a observou. Eles ficaram silenciosos por mais uns minutos, ela observando o fogo, e ele observando a ela. **"Aquilo foi estranho"**. Ele a olhou com confusão.

"**O que foi?"** Perguntou ele. Ela se arrumou um pouco, e virou-se pouquinho para encará-lo.

"**Beijar você. Bem, não foi estranho... mas foi, sabe?"** Ela disse, ele concordou e riu um pouco. Era a primeira vez na vida que ele ouvia Hermione insegura sobre o que estava dizendo.

"**Foi meio esquisito, não foi? Não acho que Neville esperava na verdade que nós nos beijássemos"**. Ele riu de novo.

"**Ele foi extremamente rápido na escapatória, não foi?"** Ela deixou escapar uma risada.

"**Provavelmente pensou que você iria transformá-lo num sapo ou algo assim"**. Harry virou-se para olhar o fogo, ignorando o olhar meio feio dela.

"**Você gostou?"** A pergunta dela devolveu o olhar dele à sua expressão questionadora, e ela corou e desviou o olhar.

"**E você?"** Ele se acomodou mais perto dela.

"**Desculpe, pergunta boba, eu só estou..."** Ela o olhou nos olhos de novo.

"**Cansada"**, ele terminou por ela.

"**É"**. Mas ela não fez movimento para se levantar.

"**E você? Gostou, quer dizer"**, ele perguntou de novo. Ela se moveu desconfortavelmente.

"**Perguntei primeiro"**, ela retrucou com um pequeno sorriso de malícia. Ele devolveu o sorriso malicioso.

"**É verdade, você perguntou"** E olhou o fogo de novo.

"**E aí?"** Perguntou ela impacientemente.

"**Você está mesmo ansiosa para descobrir?"** Provocou ele. Seu sorriso se ampliou quando ela se moveu de novo.

"**Não..."** Pela segunda vez naquela noite, Hermione estava sem palavras. Ele gostou de ter esse tipo de poder sobre ela. Se aproximou dela outra vez.

"**Sim. Ou pelo menos acho que gostei"**, disse ele finalmente, mas percebeu que não era a coisa certa a dizer, pois Hermione fez careta.

"**Como você pode não _saber_?" **Ela perguntou. Estava claramente um pouco frustrada.

"**Sua vez"**, ele ignorou a pergunta dela a favor da dele. Ela deu levemente de ombros.

"**Acho que também não sei"**. Ela ergueu os olhos para ele, e ele especulou por que nunca notara como ela ficava linda quando estava toda corada daquele jeito. O modo que o cabelo dela emoldurava seu rosto, a expressão nervosa no rosto dela, as bochechas dela tocadas pelo mais leve tom de rosa. Sendo ela sua melhor amiga, ele com certeza sentia que havia montes de coisas que ele não sobre ela.

"**Devemos tentar de novo, e termos nossa opinião?"** Ele ousou perguntar. Hermione mordeu o lábio, mas concordou. Ele se aproximou dela, até que seu rosto estava a centímetros longe do dela. Foi ela quem se inclinou para iniciar o beijo dessa vez, mas ele não ia reclamar.

Ele ergueu uma mão para o rosto dela, e sentiu seu braço serpentear ao redor do pescoço dele. Abriu de leve a boca, e sentiu-a fazer o mesmo, e antes que soubesse seu mundo estava girando. Girando numa torrente estonteante de excitação que ele nunca sentira antes. Ele preguiçosamente buscou a mão livre dela, e entrelaçou seus dedos com os dele.

Beijar Hermione não foi como beijar qualquer outra menina. Não foi como ficar com Cho ou Gina. Os beijos de Cho haviam apenas despertado sensações em seu corpo. Os de Gina eram desengonçados e desconfortáveis. Mas os de Hermione eram graciosos e apaixonados, e era como se suas almas estivessem se beijando. _Talvez_, pensou ele, _é como é quando sua mente e seu corpo e sua alma estão em completo acordo entre si_.

_Touch me deep, pure and true_

Toque-me profunda, pura e verdadeiramente

_Gift to me forever_

Um presente eterno para mim

_Cause I'm kissing you, oh_

Porque estou te beijando, oh

_I'm kissing you_

Estou te beijando

Quando eles se afastaram, Harry esperou antes de abrir os olhos, receoso que, se o fizesse, ele poderia descobrir que fora tudo um sonho.

"**Certo, então eu acho que me decidi"**, Hermione deu risadinhas ofegantes. **"E você?"** ela apoiou a cabeça contra a dele, e ele finalmente abriu os olhos.

"**É. Eu também"**, ele correspondeu ao sorriso, e nenhum deles saiu de suas posições.

"**Me lembre de agradecer a Neville"**, Hermione deu risadinhas outra vez, deixando a cabeça cair um pouquinho enquanto o fazia. E ele se encontrou rindo com ela, rindo de verdade, pela primeira vez em meses.

"**Então, o que você acha?"** Perguntou ele finalmente. Ela ergueu os olhos para ele, e estes estavam cintilando de divertimento.

"**Acho que você teve muita prática"**. Ele riu dela outra vez, e considerou desvencilhar a mão dos cabelos dela, onde havia parado durante o beijo. **"Mas também acho que gostaria que isso se tornasse algo regular"**, sussurrou ela. Ele a olhou nos olhos e sorriu.

"**Isso pode ser arranjado"**. Ela deu risadinhas de novo, e vê-la tão incontrolavelmente feliz fê-lo sorrir ainda mais, se é que era possível.

"**Sabe o que eu acho?"** Perguntou ele, encostando a cabeça outra vez contra a dela.

"**O quê?"** Sussurrou ela.

"**Eu acho, Hermione Granger, que vou te beijar"**. E com isso ele pressionou os lábios contra os dela, e deixou sua alma beijar a dela.

_Where are you now?_

Onde você está agora?

_Where are you now?_

Onde você está agora?

_Cause I'm kissing you_

Porque eu estou te beijando

_I'm kissing you, oh_

Estou te beijando, oh

_Cause I'm kissing you_

Porque estou te beijando

_I'm kissing you, oh_

Estou te beijando, oh.


	6. Orientação Vocacional Parte II

Rowling possui o universo, eu só brinco nele.

**Nota:** Esta fic é situada durante 'Ordem da Fênix', e está relacionada à minha outra série, 'Leões da Grifinória'. Hermione se apresenta para sua orientação vocacional com McGonagall.

**Título Original:** 'Career Advice Part II'

**Orientação Vocacional Parte II**

_Por Madscientist_

_Tradução por Nanna_

Escritório da Prof. McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall fez uma carranca enquanto lia uma folha rosa de pergaminho. Resmungando insultos contra os pais da autora sob a respiração, ela enfiou o ofensivo documento sob uma pilha de papéis quando uma batida suave veio de sua porta. **"Entre"**, comandou ela com seu sotaque suave.

**"Queria me ver, Professora?" **Perguntou Hermione Granger suavemente da porta. Ao aceno de McGonagall, ela cruzou a sala até a mesa da Diretora Assistente, sentou-se numa das cadeiras de encosto ereto na frente desta e tomou um biscoito ofertado. Hermione esticou seu uniforme sobre os joelhos e esperou que a diretora de sua Casa falasse.

McGonagall abriu uma gaveta e tirou uma pilha de panfletos multicoloridos de sua mesa. Colocando-os num espaço vazio, ela cruzou as mãos enquanto olhava para Hermione com um pequeno sorriso.** "Srta. Granger, eu a chamei aqui para discutir que idéias de carreira você pode ter e aconselhá-la sobre as aulas que você pode precisar receber"**. McGonagall tirou uma pasta do topo da pilha e a abriu.** "Agora, Granger, você tem notas..."**

McGonagall parou repentinamente quando, sem aviso, sua porta foi aberta e uma mulher baixa com jeito de sapo bamboleou para dentro.** "_Hum-hum_"**, tossiu Dolores Umbridge.** "Minerva, você não entendeu que, como Alta Supervisora eu devo ser envolvida em todos os planejamentos de carreira dos estudantes?" **Ela fez uma pausa e fitou Hermione com um pequeno sorriso.** "Especialmente daqueles que precisam de um lugar especial".**

Minerva alteou uma sobrancelha à frase. Ela não falou com Umbridge e se virou para Hermione.** "Agora, como eu dizia, srta. Granger, você tem notas máximas em..."**

**"_Hum-hum_"**, tossiu Umbridge do canto onde ela havia se acomodado, uma prancheta em seus joelhos.** "Minerva"**, inquiriu ela com uma voz enjoativamente doce, **"você não recebeu meu bilhete? Tenho certeza de que lhe relatei..."**

McGonagall não respondeu e voltou os olhos para Hermione.** "Agora, srta. Granger, com suas notas quase todas as carreiras seriam possíveis. Medibruxa, professora, muitas carreiras no Ministério..."**

Professora Umbridge tossiu de novo, e McGonagall suspirou.** "O QUÊ, Dolores?" **Disparou ela, seu sotaque tão intenso que podia ser cortado com uma faca.

**"Eu achei que você tinha lido meu bilhete... As notas da srta. Granger em DCAT caíram drasticamente esse ano, e Severo expressou preocupação sobre sua perfomance..."**

**"Sim, eu li... contudo"**, Minerva inspirou profundamente, as articulações de suas mãos unidas muito brancas.** "Eu achei que havia acontecido um erro"**. Fitando Hermione,** "Agora, srta. Granger, você já pensou numa carreira futura?"**

Hermione tinha cuidadosamente observado a reunião, sem falar; agora ela erguia os olhos para McGonagall, com as mãos no colo. Numa voz minúscula, ela sussurrou,** "Eu tenho pensado em ser Auror"**. Os lábios de Minerva se ergueram e, com o rabo dos olhos, ela podia ver Umbridge eriçar-se à frase. Com um pequeno aceno, McGonagall puxou um panfleto cinza do fim da pilha.

**"Uma escolha interessante; contudo, sinto que seus talentos iriam encaixar-se nesse papel muito bem..." **Disse McGonagall com um pequeno aceno enquanto empurrava o panfleto para Hermione.** "Se esse é o caso, então eu recomendaria..."**

**"_Hum-hum_".**

**"O quê, Dolores?" **McGonagall olhou feio por cima de seus óculos quadrados, seus dedos tamborilando suavemente o topo do panfleto.

**"Eu queria que você deixasse de alimentar as esperanças desses alunos, Minerva..." **Dolores sorriu docemente enquanto McGonagall claramente não olhou a varinha que estava na beira de sua mesa.** "O Auror exige um certo... grau de paciência e disciplina, junto com notas máximas nas matérias apropriadas de N.I.E.M. Como você disse que recebeu meu bilhete... você vai ver que a srta. Granger está tendo um aproveitamento zero na minha aula"**. O sorriso enjoativamente doce de Umbridge cresceu.** "Assim como Potter, eu receio que ela não se encaixará nesse tipo de emprego"**. McGonagall arrepiou-se e, quando olhou para Hermione, um frio gélido se acomodou em seus ossos. Um fogo estranho estava faiscando nos olhos de Hermione enquanto estes endureciam em lascas de marrom rígido. **"Considerando sua criação... talvez uma carreira nas relações com trouxas".**

Hermione inspirou cortantemente. _Sua vaca desprezível e estúpida. Harry é cem vezes o bruxo que você é, sua vadia imprestável._ Ela abriu a boca para replicar, mas felizmente, McGonagall a impediu. Agindo como se Umbridge não estivesse presente, ela deu a Hermione um sorriso sábio.** "Como eu dizia, para este curso, eu recomendaria Transfiguração, Feitiços, Poções, DCAT e Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. Eu sei"**, disse McGonagall com um pequeno sorriso,** "que você até agora está atingindo um E em Transfiguração, Feitiços e Criaturas Mágicas, e"**, ela fez uma pausa dando um olhar a Umbridge.** "Eu sinto que você vai passar bem em seus N.O.M nas outras duas áreas, considerando sua performance passada".**

**"Minerva"**, interferiu Umbridge.** "Eu insisto que você pare de dar falsas esperanças a srta. Granger. As notas dela em DCAT esse ano atingem um A no máximo, e Severo me disse que ela..." **Ela parou e sorriu docemente, e era como se qualquer outra criatura - digamos um dementador - tivesse usado essa expressão.** "E devo lembrá-la que o Ministério vai estudar cuidadosamente o histórico de qualquer provável auror... Querida menina, eu penso mesmo que um campo como Relações com Trouxas, ou talvez um emprego com os cuidados das criaturas mágicas... seu histórico não coincide com um cargo tão exigente quanto o de um auror, eu receio"**, Umbridge deu de ombros.

McGonagall abriu a boca para responder outra vez, mas Hermione estava pronta; sua voz era dura e fria quando ela se virou parcialmente em sua cadeira.** "O que exatamente em meu histórico me exclui... madame"**. O desrespeito na última palavra era palatável.** "Meu gênero, minhas notas... ou meus pais?"**

**"Você que disse, minha querida, não fui eu"**, sorriu Umbridge, e McGonagall se levantou.

**"É ISSO, DOLORES!" **Rosnou McGonagall com um sotaque tão forte que poderia ter contido uma pedra atirada contra ele.** "Você não vai invadir o meu escritório e insultar um membro da minha Casa"**. A mão de McGonagall caiu sobre sua varinha. **"Saia do meu escritório, agora".**

**"Eu sou a Alta..."**

**"Não me interessa se você é o próprio Voldemort, SAIA!" **Disparou Minerva, e sua mão apertou a varinha. O rosto de Dolores empalideceu. Ela tremeu ao nome e, sem outra palavra, deixou a sala numa corrida.** "Maldita..." **McGonagall resmungou sob a respiração; Hermione conteve um sorriso e cuidadosamente não encontrou os olhos dela, até que...** "Granger, pode olhar"**. Hermione ergueu os olhos e deu uma risada enquanto McGonagall comeu um biscoito.

**"Srta... Hermione"**, disse Minerva inesperada e seriamente.** "Eu provavelmente vou pagar por isso; contudo, vou cumprir o meu dever e parte dele é me reunir com alunos... Você tem mesmo o alicerce acadêmico para ser bem-sucedida nesse campo, mas deve saber que esse curso tomará provavelmente mais três anos e vai envolver uma grande quantidade de testes físicos e emocionais, em adição aos acadêmicos".**

**"Eu sei, li o livro de Olho-Tonto"**, respondeu Hermione.

**"Não estou surpresa..." **Concordou McGonagall.** "Mas preciso saber de uma coisa... por quê?"**

**"É onde eu sinto que posso me dar melhor"**, respondeu Hermione rapidamente; brincou com a beirada de sua saia quando estudava o colo.

**"Estou certa de que essa é uma de suas razões, mas... é a única?" **Demandou McGonagall e, sem muito de uma pausa para respirar,** "É por que Harry também vai tentar?" **Hermione mais uma vez não encontrou os olhos da diretora de sua Casa e, depois de um minuto de silêncio,** "Muito bem então. Eu vou colocá-la condicionalmente nesse curso de estudo, presumindo que você vai conseguir as notas apropriadas em seus N.O.M. Hermione, assegure-se de que Potter estude... você parece ser a única que ele ouve"**. Um riso breve passou pelos lábios de Hermione e ela acenou. A um aceno de dispensa, ela se levantou, cruzou a sala até a porta e saiu.

Minerva acenou para a porta fechada e suspirou. Tomando uma folha de pergaminho, ela rabiscou uma nota:

_Potter tomou o caminho que esperávamos, e Granger está ao lado dele._

_Albus, o tempo de deixá-los entrar está passando, vamos ter de começar a treiná-los nesse verão._

_Minerva_

McGonagall dobrou o pergaminho três vezes e o selou com um aceno de varinha. Ela o ergueu como um corredor passando o bastão e, com uma rápida chama, a nota se foi.

F I M

NT: Ao contrário das outras traduções, esta apenas deixa implícito o envolvimento de Harry e Hermione. Mas eu _amo_ os confrontos de McGonagall e Umbridge, e tinha que traduzir essa também!


	7. Sempre Esteve Lá

**Disclaimer:** Não possuo nada. Se possuísse, os casais iam ser muito diferentes.

**Nota da Autora:** Bem, eu tinha que tirar isso da minha cabeça. É a primeira coisa que escrevi desde HBP. Já fiz coisas melhores, mas, ei, eu tinha que recomeçar de algum ponto.

**Título Original: **'It's Always Been There'.

**Sempre Esteve Lá**

_Por Croyez_

_Traduzido por Nanna_

Era um dia frio. As Terras de Hogwarts estavam cobertas num lençol de neve pálida, enquanto a superfície do lado era um lençol fino de gelo. Ninguém em sã consciência estaria fora em um dia assim, quando havia fogo quente nos salões comunais e deliciosas refeições sendo servidas no Salão Principal.

Ainda assim, havia uma silhueta vagando pela neve na direção de uma imensa árvore que ficava na beira do lago. A pessoa usava suas roupas de Hogwarts sobre um suéter bem grosso, e longas calças quentes. Ela usava luvas de lã nas mãos, e um cachecol tricotado ao redor do pescoço. Um chapéu estava no topo da cabeça, incapaz de esconder a massa arrepiada de cabelo castanho que caía pelos ombros da pessoa.

Hermione Jane Granger tinha uma idéia bem diferente de si mesma agora, e certamente não podia ser descrita como 'em sã consciência'. Depois do sexto ano, e neste ano, ela quase sentia como se não se conhecesse totalmente. Era como se algo estivesse se apossando dela, e sua versão antiga estava fraca demais para continuar lutando. Ela ouvia as coisas saindo de sua boca, via a si mesma fazendo todas aquelas coisas e, apesar de no momento elas parecerem perfeitamente racionais, mais tarde ela acabaria notando que elas eram completa e totalmente ridículas.

Ela finalmente chegou à árvore, e se jogou sob ela, dobrando as pernas sob si mesma. Enterrou a mão nos bolsos por um tempo, e esta ressurgiu com um pote e sua varinha. Ela colocou o pote na neve diante de si, apontou a varinha para o interior, e murmurou um feitiço. Sorriu, vendo as chamas azuis explodirem dentro do pote, e guardou a varinha. A seguir, puxou para fora uma pena e um livro pequeno, com capa de couro.

Seu diário.

Ela havia começado a escrever um diário durante seus momentos de folga no verão, e descobriu que era difícil abrir mão do hábito. Este a ajudava a entender melhor seus pensamentos, e era relaxante.

Mas hoje ela não o procurara para relaxamento, mas para respostas. Hoje, ela se sentava sob a árvore, esperando que este diário a ajudasse agora, como tinha ajudado antes. Hoje, ela baixava a pena à página em branco com um sentimento de agouro misturado a determinação, porque ela sabia que, quando ela terminasse de escrever, ela saberia o que fazer.

_Sábado, 20 de Dezembro de 1997_

_Não está dando certo._

_Eu sei que não está. Estamos desse jeito há um ano agora, e, se atingimos alguma coisa, parecemos estar presos aonde começamos._

_E não falo apenas de Ron e de mim. Olhe para Harry e Ginny --- eles mal têm se falado desde que ela descobriu que ele tem escondido coisas dela. Eu mesma fiquei chocada; achei que Harry confiava nela o suficiente para contar a ela as coisas que nos contou._

_Acho que não confia._

_Ele nem mesmo disse o por quê. Apenas aceitou os insultos e acusações dela, calado. Talvez porque ele achou que ela estivesse certa, que ele merecesse. Ou talvez porque ele tinha razões mais profundas pelas quais não contou a ela. Ele nunca contou a ela sobre a profecia, ou sobre os Horcruxes. Nunca disse por que desaparecia da escola de tempos em tempos. Nem uma vez, contou a ela o que viu na Penseira durante suas aulas com Dumbledore._

_Mais tarde, eu o encontrei sentado sozinho no Salão Comunal, apenas fitando o fogo. Eu tentei conversar com ele sobre tudo, mas ele não falou nada. Nem mesmo me olhou. Apenas olhou as chamas, me ouvindo em silêncio enquanto eu falava. Eu acho que ele nem percebeu que eu chorei._

_E, quando eu voltei ao meu quarto, percebi que as coisas não podem continuar desse jeito. Harry e Ginny claramente têm problemas entre si, e Rony e eu... Bem, ainda estamos no mesmo lugar aonde começamos. Nenhum de nós fez de verdade algo 'para colocar as coisas em ação'. Estou mesmo começando a duvidar que sinta algo mais por ele. Ainda me importo com ele --- ele é um dos meus melhores amigos --- mas honestamente, posso gostar de alguém com quem eu brigo pelas coisas mais tolas? Acho que a única coisa na qual concordamos com firmeza é Harry, e mesmo aí temos pontos de vista diferentes. E depois do ano passado... Tudo o que fizemos para machucar um ao outro... Eu só especulo se é que somos mesmo 'predestinados'._

_Acho que a raiz do problema entre Rony e eu é que nós simplesmente somos diferentes demais. Podemos ser amigos assim, mas um relacionamento está fora de questão. Procuramos por coisas muito diferentes em um romance; coisas que não podemos dar um ao outro._

_Às vezes, quando eu olho para ele, minha mente vaga até Harry em vez. Penso em como eu e Harry sempre nos entendemos melhor um ao outro, e como mal discutimos... Como nos conhecemos tão bem um ao outro... Eu especulo por que Rony e eu não temos isso. Poderíamos ter isso? Quando eu estou perto de Harry, não me sinto como Hermione Granger, a rata de livros idiota que ninguém se importa com. Me sinto especial... Aceita. Ele não me critica, e não me pressiona a ser quem não sou. Ele apenas gosta de mim do jeito que eu sou, e me aprecia de um modo que Rony apenas... não o faz._

_Isso significa que eu tenho sentimentos por Harry? Tenho pensado nisso por tanto tempo agora, que cheguei a aceitar que essa é uma possibilidade provável. Talvez eu nunca gostei de Rony desse jeito... Talvez estivesse errada. Eu sempre pensei, ou meio que senti, que Harry tinha muito mais com que se preocupar, e não teria tempo para casos de amor bobos. Me convenci de que, de algum modo, estava fazendo a escolha certa._

_Mas agora, nada faz sentido. Tudo o que vim a entender e aceitar como certo e verdadeiro está virado de ponta-cabeça. Eu queria saber... Mas ao mesmo tempo, a verdade me assusta--_

**"Hermione?"**

A voz dele ecoou pelo silêncio. Hermione pulou, fechando o diário rapidamente e acidentalmente derramando tinta por todo o seu colo. Ela virou a cabeça para erguer os olhos para ele, nas antes que ela pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Harry falou de novo.

**"Ficou louca? Está congelando aqui fora! O que está fazendo?"**

Ele tinha uma capa firmemente envolvida ao redor de si mesmo, e estava olhando para ela com uma expressão de divertimento misturado com incredulidade. Hermione olhou ao redor, esperando totalmente ver a silhueta de Ron vindo em direção dela também, mas nada encontrou. Voltando os olhos a Harry, ela digeriu a surpresa que isso era. Ele não tinha falado com ela em dias, não desde a briga que tivera com Ginny, e ainda assim ali estava ele.

Uma careta momentaneamente obscureceu seu rosto, antes que ela se compusesse e dissesse, meio friamente, **"Nada".**

**"Nada?"** Repetiu Harry, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

**"Sim. Estava apenas pensando".**

Harry não pareceu capaz de encontrar uma resposta a isso. Parecia meio desconfortável, como se não soubesse o que supostamente deveria fazer agora que estava ali e sabia o que ela estava fazendo. Sentindo uma súbita pena dele --- ele _tinha_ procurado por ela, afinal --- ela sorriu para ele. **"Bem, sente, Harry"**, disse ela, rindo. **"É apenas eu".**

Ele hesitou por um segundo, antes de sorrir e se aproximar dela. Sentou-se ao lado dela e, depois de uma pequena pausa, perguntou, **"Por que aqui?"**

**"Perdão?"**

**"Por que você fez todo o caminho até aqui para pensar? E como esse _frio_"**, acrescentou ele, apertando ainda mais a capa ao redor de si mesmo e sacudindo a cabeça.

Hermione olhou o lago congelado, sorrindo de leve. **"Eu gosto. É calmo, e privado. Quase ninguém vem me interromper aqui".**

**"Parece que você está errada nisso"**, disse Harry sorrindo.

**"Você não é uma interrupção, Harry. Sabe que eu não me importo".**

Houve um longo silêncio depois disso, com eles fitando os arredores, ambos imersos em seus pensamentos. A mente de Hermione estava zumbindo com várias perguntas... várias coisas que ela queria perguntar a ele, mas não tinha a coragem de fazê-lo. Ela queria saber tantas coisas...

**"Ginny e eu... nós terminamos"**, disse ele de repente, ainda olhando a neve.

**"Ah, Harry..."** Sussurrou Hermione, virando-se para fitá-lo. **"Não. Não pode estar falando sério-"**

Harry apenas sacudiu a cabeça. **"Vamos lá, Hermione. Você também sabia que ia acontecer. Todos sabiam. Era apenas uma questão de tempo. Depois que ela soube de tudo aquilo, bem..."**

Hermione hesitou, e então-

**"Por que você nunca contou a ela nenhuma dessas coisas, Harry?"**

**"E-Eu não sei"**, disse Harry. **"Eu não sei como explicar. Ela deixou claro, porém. Quando rompemos. Ela sabia por quê."** Hermione esperou pacientemente enquanto ele fazia uma pausa, respirando um pouco. **"Não acho que já tenha confiado nela. Não como confio em você e em Rony. Eu gostava dela, do meu modo, mas nunca senti que era a hora adequada de contar a ela. Pensei muito nesses dias que passaram, e percebi que eu... nunca a amei. Só gostava dela... mas não a amava. Achei que amasse, mas depois de nos reconciliarmos quando as aulas começaram, eu senti algo diferente. Não me sentia mais do mesmo jeito perto dela. Acho que foi por isso que nunca contei a ela..."**

Hermione concordou. **"Mas por que você deixou que as coisas chegassem a esse ponto?"** ela perguntou suavemente, franzindo o rosto.

**"Não percebi nada disso até nossa briga do outro dia. Eu estava confuso. _Pensei_ que a amasse, e não sabia por que sentia as coisas tão diferentes até outro dia".**

Hermione o olhou incertamente, antes de envolvê-lo com seus braços num abraço. Quando o fez, percebeu quanto tempo tinha se passado desde que ela e Harry tinham conversado desse jeito, e quanto tempo tinha se passado desde a última vez que ela o abraçara. Ela sentiu-se envergonhada ao pensar que tinha deixado a amizade deles sofrer tanto, ao ponto em que o conforto deles perto um do outro estava quase perdido. Tudo era hesitante, cuidadoso.

O que acontecera com eles? O que causara essa horrível lacuna entre eles?

**"Quer saber por que eu senti algo diferente quando nós reatamos?"** Harry perguntou baixinho, envolvendo-a nos braços também. A cabeça dela estava em seu peito, e ela podia sentir o calor dele --- por mais fraco que fosse no frio --- e ouvir as batidas de seu coração. Ela fechou os olhos, suspirando, mandando as lágrimas embora. Ela mal registrara o que ele dissera antes de balançar a cabeça. Ele não pareceu notar sua súbita mudança de humor. Outro sinal do quanto eles estavam longe um do outro.

Mas como... como ela podia parar isso? Como podia trazê-lo de volta?

**"Eu me apaixonei por outra pessoa".**

Em seu choque, Hermione mordeu a língua bem dolorosamente. Estremeceu momentaneamente, antes de franzir o rosto e se afastar dele. **"O quê? Mas por quem?Você só esteve comigo e com Rony durante o verão!"**

Harry e observou. Lentamente, ela permitiu ao cérebro que processasse a informação, conectando-a com suas suspeitas anteriores...

_O quê!_

Harry deu a ela um sorriso rápido, como se soubesse que ela havia entendido agora. Devagar, ele começou a se levantar, espanando neve da capa, e se afastando.

**_"O quê?"_** Gaguejou Hermione. **"Onde você vai?"**

Harry virou-se para olhá-la, rindo. **"Entrar. Está frio. Você vem?"**

Hermione desabou, observando-o com um olhar incrédulo no rosto. Ele não podia estar falando sério. Ele havia acabado de contar a ela --- por mais indiretamente que fosse --- que tinha se apaixonado por ela, e iria apenas arrastá-la de volta ao castelo como se nada tivesse acontecido? Harry Potter claramente não sabia como isso desequilibrava todos os pensamentos dela. Isso acrescentava outra pergunta à sua lista que já estava transbordando, outra dúvida.

Mas ela supôs que entendia aonde ele queria ir com isso. Talvez ele quisesse dar a ela tempo para entender os próprios pensamentos dela? Isso seria certamente muito útil. E, ela supôs, eles não deveriam apressar as coisas. A amizade deles ainda precisava ser consertada, antes que qualquer outra coisa pudesse acontecer entre eles.

Então ela levantou, sorrindo, pronta para andar para ele, até-

**"Hum, Hermione? Isso aí é tinta?"**

Ela olhou para si mesma e, com certeza, uma grande nódoa de tinta estava esparramada por todo o seu colo. Ela sentiu-se ruborizando por um momento, antes de sacar sua varinha e fazer desaparecer a bagunça. Sem palavras, ela apanhou o diário da neve, enfiou-o dentro de seus robes, e andou direto ultrapassando Harry na direção do castelo, sua cabeça bem empinada, como se o desafiasse a rir.

**"Posso perguntar o que era aquele livro?"** Harry perguntou numa tentativa, alcançando-a.

**"Posso perguntar por quem você se apaixonou?"**

Silêncio.

Hermione sorriu para ele, estendendo a mão. **"Venha, então. Está _mesmo_ meio frio"**. Ele tomou a mão dela, rindo, e eles caminharam para o castelo.

E, enquanto eles invadiam o Saguão de Entrada, Hermione sorriu de novo, pensando que pelo menos uma pergunta havia sido respondida hoje.

Pelo menos ela sabia por quem tinha se apaixonado. E sabia que eles não estavam tão afastados, afinal. Pelo menos não agora. Ela já estava começando a se sentir normal perto dele, como sempre fora.

E ela soube... ela soube que o amava. Estava tão claro agora. Ela não podia acreditar que não tinha visto antes.

O amor sempre esteve lá, desde o começo.

F I M


	8. Sinal Branco

**Leia Isso:** Eu não sei onde Ron está nessa história. Já que esta é uma história Harry/Hermione, eu apenas os coloquei nela. Não queria que Ron parecesse uma vela.

P.S. --- EI! Se você gostar dessa, vá ler minha outra história, 'Tudo É Apenas Rosas' por favor!

Disclaimer: Não possuo Harry Potter.

Divirtam-se!

**Título Original: **'White Sign'.

**Sinal Branco**

_Por Faerie Dreaming_

_Traduzida por Nanna_

Lá estavam eles. Harry segurava a mão de Hermione, olhando abaixo para a lápide diante dele. A prova física de que eles estavam mortos; não que ele precisasse de alguma. Ele tinha colocado duas rosas vermelhas sobre ela. A neve caía gentilmente ao redor deles, decorando seus ombros e chapéus e o chão sob seus pés.

_Em memória dos amados James e Lilly Potter_

_Eles bra_v_amente deram suas vidas para salvar seu filho Harry_

_Que sejam para sempre lembrados_

Harry sentiu uma agulhada de profunda tristeza dentro do peito e apertou a mão de Hermione. Ela retribuiu o aperto. Ele então soltou a mão dela e se ajoelhou. Depois de tocar levemente o chão com seus dedos enluvados, acomodou-se na terra até estar deitado de lado.

Hermione podia ver as lágrimas se formando nos olhos de seu melhor amigo e logo depois elas começaram a cair. Ela sentou-se ao lado dele e acariciou sua face. Os dedos dele se fecharam ao redor do pulso dela e ele puxou-o de leve para dizer a ela que se deitasse ao lado dele. Hermione hesitou a princípio, mas depois de ver a expressão pesarosa de Harry, concordou.

**"Hermione"**, sussurrou Harry, agarrando a mão dela com força como tinha feito momentos antes.

**"Sim, Harry?"**

**"Você acha que eles sabem que eu estou aqui?"**

**"Tenho certeza que sabem".**

As lágrimas agora estavam correndo pelo rosto de Harry. **"Espero que eu os tenha deixado orgulhosos de mim".**

**"Harry"**, disse Hermione olhando bem nos olhos cheios de lágrimas de Harry. **"Não posso pensar em uma única alma na Terra que não estaria orgulhosa de você".**

**"É engraçado"**, começou Harry, com uma dolorida tentativa de sorriso cruzando seu rosto. **"Mesmo que eu tenha passado apenas um ano da minha vida com eles, me lembro deles tão bem".**

**"Isso quer dizer que existiu amor verdadeiro entre vocês. Você não lembra do que Si---"** Hermione fez uma pausa para ver se podia continuar. Harry não disse nada e ela tomou isto como sua dica. ** "--- do que Sirius disse? _'Aqueles que nos amam nunca nos deixam de verdade.'_ Eles nunca te deixaram, Harry. Eles vivem e vão sempre viver aqui."** Ela tocou a parte do peito de Harry que ficava bem acima de seu coração.

**"Obrigado, Hermione,"** replicou Harry, dessa vez com um sorriso genuíno. Hermione também sorriu. Ele então pegou-a de surpresa ao inclinar-se para ela e capturar sua boca com a dele. Depois de um longo tempo de pura felicidade, eles se afastaram.

Harry se levantou e ajudou Hermione a ficar de pé. Quando eles se afastaram de braços dados, uma única pena branca flutuou céu abaixo e pousou sem som bem na frente de Harry. Ele se abaixou e a apanhou. Fitando o céu acima, ele percebeu que Hermione estava certa.

**"Eu te amo, Hermione".**

Houve um silêncio.

**"Eu também te amo, Harry".**

F I M


	9. Já Era Hora

**Titulo Original: **'About Bloody Time!' 

**Já Era Hora**

_Por Hit Wizard_

_Tradução por Nanna_

_NA: Primeiro as coisas importantes. Eu não possuo nenhum desses personagens, eles são da espantosa imaginação de JK Rowling. Eu aprecio de verdade todos aqueles que leram minhas duas primeiras histórias, 'Feelings Finally Realized' e 'Meddling With Time'. Aqui está minha terceira publicação, espero que gostem. Ah, e tenho certeza de que vocês podem dizer que isto foi escrito muito antes de HBP_

O fim do ano escolar estava se aproximando rapidamente da Escola Hogwarts de Magia e Bruxaria. Restavam apenas mais cinco dias antes do começo das férias de verão. Para a maioria dos estudantes, esse era um bem-merecido tempo de relaxamento de seus estudos. Então, em setembro, eles retornariam à escola para começar de novo.

Para Hermione Granger e seus amigos, estando em seu sétimo ano, este era seu ano final na escola. Ela, Harry e Ron tinham passado uma pequena parte de seu ano escolar discutindo carreiras e fazendo planos futuros. Mas, com o fim da escola tão perto, eles tinham que tomar algumas decisões sérias logo.

Hermione sabia que Harry e Ron ambos queriam entrar no programa de Aurores. Ela tinha pensado em várias carreiras para si mesma, mas tinha certeza de que entraria no programa de Medibruxos no Hospital Saint Mungus para Doenças e Ferimentos Mágicos. Ela achava fascinante o trabalho que medibruxos faziam, e pensava que gostaria de ajudar as pessoas.

Ela queria se reunir a Ron e Harry para conversar sobre manter contato depois da escola, uma vez que todos iam começar a treinar para seus respectivos campos. Uma vez que todo o seu treinamento tomaria lugar ao redor e em Londres, seria fácil para eles manterem contato e verem-se uns aos outros ocasionalmente.

Ela entrou no sala comunal da Grifinória e encontrou Ron, como sempre, envolvido em um jogo sério de xadrez bruxo. Apenas, ele estava jogando contra Ginny em vez de Harry. Seu ânimo desabou. Ela queria mesmo falar com Harry. Tinha algo a mais, além de planejamento de carreiras, que ela precisava conversar com ele.

Ela tinha ficado muito preocupada com seu melhor amigo ultimamente. Ele tinha parado de andar com eles pelos últimos dias. Eles não sabiam para onde ele tinha ido. Ela não sabia o que estava errado. Sentia tremendamente a falta dele. Esperava que Ron soubesse onde ele estava.

**"Ron, você já viu o Harry hoje?" **Perguntou ela ansiosamente.

Infelizmente, ele não pôde aliviar sua preocupação crescente.

**"Desculpe, Mione, com certeza não"**, replicou Ron.

Ele notou que ela parecia muito triste e nervosa com esta situação.

**"Ron, estou preocupada com ele. Não é típico de Harry nos evitar completamente. Não fizemos nada para irritá-lo, pelo que eu saiba. Eu apenas não entendo".**

Vendo que ela estava bem nervosa, Ron ofereceu uma razão possível para o comportamento de Harry na esperança de acalmá-la.

**"Tenho certeza que ele está bem, Mione. Acho que ele só tem muita coisa na cabeça agora, com o fim da escola chegando. Ele quer mesmo ser um Auror, mas seu boletim ainda não chegou. Acho que ele sente que as notas dele não vão ser boas o suficiente".**

Hermione encarou Ron incredulamente.

**"Babaquice! Harry precisa ter um pouco de confiança nas habilidades dele. Tivemos umas sessões de estudo excelentes antes de seus exames e ele foi excepcionalmente bem. Não há razão para que ele não consiga notas máximas em todos os seus exames. Eu só queria poder falar com ele. Queria saber onde ele está?"**

Ron sentiu-se mal por não poder ser de nenhuma ajuda a Hermione. Ele não sabia nada sobre o que Harry estava fazendo ou aonde ele estaria.

**"Não tenho uma pista de onde ele esteja. Ultimamente, a única hora que o vejo é quando ele volta ao quarto para ir dormir. Então ele não fala muita coisa".**

**"Espero que ele mude de idéia logo, a escola está quase acabando. Preciso falar algo muito importante a ele"**, disse Hermione tristemente.

Ser incapaz de ver Harry estava quase levando Hermione às raias das lágrimas. Ela precisava mesmo se sentar e conversar com ele. Tinha algo muito importante a lhe contar, só não sabia o que fazer para fazê-lo.

Durante todos os anos em que eles tinham sido próximos, ela tentara e tentara negar que seus sentimentos haviam mudado por seu melhor amigo. Mas agora ela não podia mais ignorar como se sentia. Tentava convencer-se de que era errado se sentir assim por Harry, mas estava lutando uma batalha perdida. Ela finalmente se rendera aos verdadeiros sentimentos em seu coração. Ela tinha se apaixonado profundamente por Harry, e ser incapaz de revelar isto a ele estava destruindo-a por dentro.

Ela não podia mais ignorar esses sentimentos. Mas tinha que bolar alguma maneira de contar a ele, e rezar para que ele se sentisse do mesmo jeito. Ela esperava que tal revelação não o afastasse. Ela não saberia o que fazer sem Harry em sua vida. Se apenas ela pudesse falar com ele. Não havia muito tempo restando. Ela tinha que achar Harry.

Harry Potter estava de pé perto da entrada da Torre da Grifinória, mas ninguém podia vê-lo. Ele eestava sob a capa de invisibilidade de seu pai. Ele estava de pé ali, pensando. _Isso é idiota. Apenas vá atrás dela e conte a ela como se sente. É, e se ela não sentir o mesmo, vou assustar minha melhor amiga e arruinar sete anos de amizade. Não vou suportar perder Hermione. Prefiro morrer a estar sem ela. Como me enfio em situações assim? O que vou fazer?_

De pé ali, agonizando sobre seu problema, ele espiou Neville Longbottom descendo pelo corredor em direção à entrada da Torre da Grifinória. Um plano instantaneamente se formou na cabeça de Harry. Ele rapidamente se escondeu atrás de uma próxima estátua de um bruxo obscuro e guardou a capa. Antes que Neville pudesse dar a senha para entrar no sala comunal, Harry conseguiu sua atenção e fez um gesto para ele vir até onde estava.

Neville estava curioso e se aproximou de Harry.

**"O que houve, Harry? Você está bem?" **Perguntou Neville

Ele estava muito preocupado com o comportamento de Harry. Neville pensou que ele estava bem agitado sobre alguma coisa.

**"Estou bem, Neville. Preciso que você me faça um pequeno favor, se for possível?" **Pediu Harry.

**"Você me ajudou tanto e me apoiou durante anos, Harry, só diga o que é"**, disse Neville entusiasmadamente.

Agora, como ele podia dizer a Neville o que queria que ele fizesse, sem soar como se tivesse enlouquecido? Bem, ele tinha que tentar.

**"Hermione acabou de entrar na Torre da Grifinória. Preciso que você dê a ela um recado meu. Mas eu não quero que ninguém mais o ouça. Sei que você acha que fiquei louco, mas isso é muito importante. Se alguém mais estiver lá com ela, tente falar a sós com ela para poder dar-lhe o recado. Diga a ela que preciso vê-la. Preciso falar com ela sobre algo muito importante. Ela precisa me encontrar na Sala Precisa assim que ela puder. Por favor, Neville, isso é muito importante. Faça tudo o que puder para se assegurar de que ela receba o recado".**

**"Ficarei feliz de dar seu recado a Hermione. Ela vai recebê-lo, Harry, pode contar com isso. Tem certeza que está bem?" **Replicou Neville, ainda preocupado com Harry.

**"Estou bem, Neville. Só tenho muitas coisas na cabeça, com o fim da escola e tudo mais"**, mentiu Harry.

**"Vou dar seu recado a ela agora"**, disse Neville.

**"Obrigado, Neville. Vou estar esperando"**, disse Harry enquanto ia embora.

Quando viu Neville entrar na Torre da Grifinória, ele recuperou sua capa e correu para a Sala Precisa. Ele esperava de todo coração que Hermione aparecesse.

Neville entrou no sala comunal e viu Hermione conversando com Ron e Ginny. Como ele iria afastá-la deles para dar a ela o recado, e não deixar entrever que tinha um segredo? Ele pensou por um momento, e então bolou um plano que considerou bem bom. Daria uma chance a ele. Aproximou-se do grupo.

**"Oi, todo mundo"**, disse ele casualmente.

Todos eles disseram oi e perguntaram como ele estava.

**"Eu estou bem, mas, Hermione, preciso de sua ajuda. Minha avó me mandou uma nova planta para minha coleção e não fui capaz de identificá-la. Eu estava pensando se você poderia dar uma olhada nela e saber se pode me dizer o que é".**

**"Claro, Neville, vou ficar feliz de te ajudar. Onde está a planta?"** Inquiriu Hermione.

Neville pensou que isto estava indo muito bem quando respondeu:

**"Lá em cima no meu quarto com minhas outras plantas"**, retrucou Neville.

Ela virou-se para Ron e Ginny e pediu licença, e então subiu com Neville. Uma vez no quarto, ela perguntou qual era a planta em questão.

**"Hermione, primeiro preciso me desculpar com você. Não tem planta nenhuma. Eu precisava falar com você a sós para entregar um recado para você, de Harry"**, explicou Neville.

Ouvindo o nome de Harry, ela entrou em pânico.

**"Harry! Você o viu? Onde ele está? Ele está bem?"** Ela perguntou sucessivamente.

Neville ficou surpreso com a reação de Hermione.

**"Calma, Hermione, relaxe. Ele estava fora do sala comunal. Queria que te desse um recado dele, mas não queria que mais alguém o ouvisse. Isso é tudo estranho para mim. Ele estava nervoso por alguma razão. Ele pediu-me para te perguntar se você podia encontrá-lo na Sala Precisa assim que fosse possível. Ele disse que precisa falar com você e te contar algo muito importante. É tudo o que sei".**

**"Obrigada, Neville, por me dar o recado"**, disse Hermione.

Ela estava agora muito confusa e ainda mais preocupada com Harry. Quando ela e Neville voltaram ao sala comunal, ela inventou uma desculpa para sair e poder encontrar Harry. Não tinha certeza porque sentia que precisava fazer isso, mas se sentia melhor em fazê-lo.

**"Obrigado, Hermione. Acho que não vi aquela página no livro de plantas"**, disse Neville.

**"Sem problema, Neville. Fiquei feliz em ajudar. Se me derem licença, eu esqueci de umas corujas que preciso enviar. Vejo vocês mais tarde".**

Então ela saiu do sala comunal e se dirigiu para seu misterioso encontro com Harry.

_O que é tão importante que Harry precise me ver na Sala Precisa? Por que ele está tão nervoso? Espero que nada esteja errado._ Muitos pensamentos corriam loucos por sua mente enquanto ela corria para ver Harry.

Harry estava sentado num sofá bem confortável, não como o no sala comunal na Torre da Grifinória. O mesmo onde ele e Hermione tinham sentado-se por muitas noites, estudando e conversando. Ele estava profundamente pensativo, enquanto esperava por Hermione. _Por que não posso apenas contar a ela? Do que posso ter medo? Eu destruí bruxos maus. Lutei com eles cara a cara. Olhei algumas mortes bem nos olhos. Mas não posso dizer a uma mulher que eu a amo? A escola está quase acabando. Não posso deixar que ela se vá sem contar a ela. Se ela não se sentir como eu, tudo bem. Pelo menos deixei que ela soubesse como eu me sinto. Ela pode tomar a decisão de querer ser minha amiga ainda ou não._

Harry deu um pulo quando ele ouviu a porta se abrir de supetão. Olhou para a entrada e viu Hermione correr para dentro. Se levantou e a encarou, fitando-o quando ela ficava na soleira. Percebeu a expressão de grande preocupação no rosto dela. Essa era Hermione, sempre preocupada com ele.

**"Harry, o que está errado? O que precisa me contar? Tá tudo bem?"** Perguntou ela com grande alarme.

**"Estou bem, Hermione. Acalme-se, está tudo bem. Aproxime-se e sente-se comigo, por favor"**, disse Harry suavemente.

Ela fez como ele pediu, mas manteve seus olhos fixos nele. _Ah, esses lindos olhos castanhos_, pensou ele. Tinha que parar de se distrair para poder pensar direito, e finalmente contar a ela como se sentia por ela. Pelo menos ia tentar.

**"Hermione, eu não quis irritá-la. Nunca foi minha intenção. Estou bem, não tem nada errado com ele. Primeiro de tudo preciso me desculpar com você. Eu sei que parece que eu tenho lhe evitado, mas tenho virado meu cérebro do avesso por dias para saber como te contar algo que é muito importante para mim. Imploro por seu perdão. Nunca quis machucá-la".**

**"Ah, Harry! Não tem nada a desculpar. Estes são tempos importantes em sua vida. Você tem muito em sua cabeça, com todas as coisas horríveis pelas quais passou nos últimos sete anos. Você quer ser um Auror, e está preocupado com suas notas, se são boas o suficiente"**, disse Hermione.

Esta era Hermione, tentando explicar logicamente como ele estava se comportando. Lógica não tinha nada a ver com isso. Se ela soubesse como ele estava confuso. Esperançosamente, se sua coragem se mostrasse, ela descobriria.

**"O que você disse é verdade. Mas não é a coisa importante que está me enlouquecendo. Tenho refletido sobre como te confessar uma coisa há algum tempo, algo que tenho medo de lhe contar".**

Ela não podia acreditar que tinha ouvido Harry dizer que estava realmente com medo. Ele era a pessoa mais corajosa que ela já conhecera. Já o vira provar isso várias vezes. Mas nunca o tinha visto no estado que ele estava agora. Precisava descobrir o que era tão importante. Ela olhou dentro de seus olhos verdes e acariciou sua face levemente.

**"Harry, você sabe que não tem nada que você não possa me contar. Com tudo pelo que passamos nos últimos sete anos, você pode me contar qualquer coisa. Você é meu melhor amigo, não precisa ter medo de mim"**, disse ela amorosamente.

**"Eu sei, Hermione. Mas o que preciso te contar pode mudar o jeito de nossa amizade"**, disse Harry hesitantemente.

Hermione não tinha certeza sobre como entender essas últimas palavras. Vários pensamentos voaram por sua cabeça. _Harry não quer mais ser meu amigo? Algo tinha acontecido? Ele tinha se cansado das constantes perturbações por causa dos estudos? Ou, talvez, ah não, ele achou uma namorada de verdade?_ Esses pensamentos fizeram uma lágrima começar a rolar por seu rosto. Harry viu isso e gentilmente a limpou. A pele dela era tão macia e suave. Ele a fitou e viu a tristeza nos olhos dela.

**"Hermione, eu quis magoá-la"**, disse ele suavemente.

**"Bem, me pareceu que você tem dúvidas sobre ser meu amigo!"** Disse ela com um pouco mais de sentimento que queria fazê-lo.

Harry tinha que apagar esse pensamento da cabeça dela rapidamente. Ela estava levando o que ele estava tentando dizer numa direção oposta à que ele queria.

**"Hermione, não foi isso o que eu quis dizer. Acho que você não entendeu minhas intenções. Eu nunca vou deixar de ser seu amigo. Acho que só vou ter que te dizer, te confessar o que tenho guardado por tanto tempo. Eu não te contei com medo de te perder se o fizesse. Rezo agora para que você seja ainda pelo menos minha amiga depois que eu te conte o que preciso contar. Demorou o que pareceu ser uma vida para eu reunir minha coragem, então aqui vai".**

Hermione não sabia o que dizer. Ela nunca tinha visto Harry agir dessa maneira. Ele estava tremendo de verdade. Tomou as duas mãos dela nas dele, olhou-a direto nos olhos e disse com firmeza, **"Hermione Jane Granger, eu... eu te amo. Eu te amo com todo o coração e toda a minha alma".**

Hermione ficou completamente perplexa. Ela estava olhando nos lindos olhos verdes dele, sem saber o que fazer ou dizer. A mente dela estava rodando. _Ele disse mesmo isso ou eu estou sonhando? Ele disse mesmo o que ela esperava ouvir há tanto tempo? Ele falou mesmo! Ele me ama. Ah, meu Deus, ele me ama!_

Harry não tinha certeza do que estava passando pela cabeça de Hermione. Ela estava sentada silenciosamente ali, olhando nos olhos dele. Maus pensamentos estavam correndo pela mente dele. _Harry, você é um idiota, acabou de perder sua melhor amiga. Você tinha que contar a ela, não tinha?_ De repente, para sua surpresa, o sorriso mais lindo que ele já vira apareceu no rosto dela. Lágrimas lentamente correram pelo rosto dela. A próxima coisa que ele soube era era que ela tinha passado seus braços ao redor dele num abraço de destruir ossos. _Ela não está irritada_, pensou ele.

**"Ah, Harry! Você não sabe como me fez feliz! Eu esperei tanto que você dissesse isso. Eu _ansiei_ por ouvir isso!"** Disse Hermione por suas lágrimas.

Harry não podia ouvir no que tinha acabado de ouvir. **"Hermione? Você esperou que eu te dissesse que te amo? Então isso quer dizer que..."**

Hermione finalizou a frase por ele. **"... Eu também te amo, Harry. Amo há um tempo. Mas não sabia como te contar. Tinha medo que você pudesse não sentir o mesmo por mim. Mas agora, sabendo como você se sente, eu pude te contar. Acho que as coisas sempre sabem como se acertarem para melhor"**, disse Hermione.

Hermione finalmente relaxou e reduziu o abraço de urso que dera em Harry para níveis mais normais. Eles ficaram sentados, olhando um ao outro, sorrindo. Enquanto olhavam um para o outro, eles lentamente cruzaram a distância entre si até que seus lábios se encontraram para seu primeiro beijo. Eles começaram a se beijar com gentileza, e então com um pouco mais de paixão, seu abraço se fortalecendo.

Ambos estavam experimentando sensações que nunca tinham sentido antes. Estavam arrepiados por estarem tão pertos, tanto nos lábios quanto nos corpos. Quando eles finalmente se separaram, estavam ambos respirando pesadamente, ofegantes por ar.

Erguendo os olhos para ele, ela disse, **"Obrigada, Harry".**

Harry estava confuso. **"Pelo quê?" **Perguntou ele suavemente.

**"Por me amar. Você me fez mais feliz do que sabe"**, disse Hermione com um sorriso radiante para ele.

**"Bom, senti que tinha que te deixar saber meus verdadeiros sentimentos por você. Precisava ser justo e honesto com você, apesar do que você sentisse por mim. Me desculpe por ter demorado tanto para descobrir isso. Prometo que vou te compensar por isso"**, disse Harry amorosamente.

Hermione ficou muito tocada pelo o que Harry tinha dito.

**"Podemos compensar um ao outro enquanto exploramos nossos sentimentos. Agora que sabemos como se sentimos um pelo outro, podemos viver um dia de cada vez e ver aonde isso leva"**, disse Hermione.

**"Eu concordo, não precisamos nos apressar"**, disse Harry.

Depois de alguns momentos curtindo a confortável sensação de estarem perto um do outro, Harry desfez o silêncio.

**"Hum, Hermione, tem algo mais que preciso te contar"**, disse Harry.

Ela notou que a atitude de Harry tinha mudado muito de repente. Ele estava agora muito sério, quase na borda do solene.

**"Eu nunca contei isso a ninguém, e planejo nunca contar. Ninguém entenderia. Isso é entre nós. Você precisa saber que você, e só você, foi minha única fonte de força e determinação para derrotar Lord Voldemort"**, disse Harry com grande convicção.

Hermione não podia acreditar no que Harry estava dizendo. Ele viu a expressão de perturbação no rosto dela e prosseguiu:

**"A profecia dizia que minha vida estaria em risco, mas isso não me importava. Eu não estava lutando pela minha vida ou pela segurança do mundo mágico. Estava lutando pela sua vida, Hermione. Estava lutando para te proteger. Meu amor por você é tão grande que eu não ia suportar viver se algo acontecesse com você. Eu tinha que fazer o que quer que fosse para garantir sua segurança. Foi esse pensamento que fortaleceu minha decisão de destruir Voldemort. Você me ajudou em modos que nunca vai poder imaginar. Me chamaram de herói pelo que fiz. Verdade seja dita, se não fosse por você, eu teria fracassado. Você merece o título mais que eu".**

Hermione estava absolutamente sem palavras. Como o amor de Harry por ela podia fazê-lo não ligar para a própria vida? Tudo o que ela pôde fazer foi abraçá-lo com mais força enquanto suas lágrimas fluíam de novo. Eles ficaram sentados em silêncio até que as lágrimas de Hermione acabassem; Harry brincava distraidamente com seus cachos. Finalmente, Harry falou de novo.

**"Hermione, está bem agora?"** Perguntou ele suavemente.

**"Sim, Harry, estou bem"**, disse ela.

Ela se inclinou e o beijou rapidamente na boca.

**"Você parece estar melhor agora"**, disse Harry.

**"Muito melhor, sr. Potter"**, disse ela de brincadeira.

Harry estava feliz por ela ter se acalmado. Ele nunca tinha certeza do que fazer quando ela estava chorando. Tinha uma coisa mais para cuidar, e esperava que isso não a fizesse chorar demais.

**"Que bom que você se sente melhor. Eu tenho mais uma coisa a fazer. Hum, espero que você não ache que eu estou me adiantado. Eu especulei se você sentia por mim o que eu sentia por você. Abençoadamente, você sentia. Então isso quer dizer que eu, hum, posso te dar isso"**, disse Harry nervosamente.

Harry enfiou a mão no bolso e puxou uma caixinha preta. O queixo de Hermione desabou e seus olhos se arregalaram de choque. Vendo a reação dela, ele percebeu o que ela pensava que estava na caixa.

**"Relaxe, Hermione, não é o que você pensa que é. Eu não planejo em me adiantar assim em nosso novo relacionamento".**

Ele abriu a caixa e a deu a ela. Com mãos trêmulas, ela tomou a caixa e espiou dentro dela. Viu um lindo anel de ouro branco, com pedras verdes brilhantes, quase da cor dos olhos de Harry.

**"Eu queria que você tivesse algo que simbolizasse meu amor por você, e para lembrar deste dia, o dia em que finalmente percebemos que estávamos apaixonados um pelo o outro. Eu sei que tomei um risco, mas valeu a pena. É algo a que podemos recordar. Olhe dentro do anel, mandei gravar algo"**, disse Harry.

Ela gentilmente retirou o anel da caixa e olhou dentro da aliança. Uma lágrima solitária correu por seu rosto quando ela leu a inscrição. Era algo simples, mas que falava volumes: _HP ama HG, 6/97_.

Hermione se inclinou para frente e o beijou gentilmente. Levantando o anel, ela perguntou de brincadeira:

**"Quer fazer as honras, sr. Potter?"**

Ele tirou o anel, gentilmente ergueu a mão esquerda dela e lentamente colocou o anel no dedo dela. Hermione não conseguia esquecer a beleza do anel. Não podia evitar. Abraçou Harry outra vez e plantou um beijo bem firme nos lábios dele. Ele retribuiu o beijo dela. Eles ficaram ali por bastante tempo, curtindo a proximidade um do outro.

Harry percebeu que estava ficando um pouco tarde da noite. Ele amaria ficar onde estavam para sempre, mas sabia que eles tinham que voltar ao sala comunal. Suavemente ele rompeu o silêncio:

**"Odeio arruinar este momento maravilhoso, mas acho que devemos voltar à Torre da Grifinória. Precisamos planejar o que vamos fazer quando a escola acabar. Também precisamos ser cuidadosos quanto a quem contamos sobre a mudança em nosso relacionamento. Eu não acho que a maioria das pessoas vá se importar, mas não sei sobre Ron. Eu sei que em certo ano ele era apaixonado por você. Não sei como isto vai afetá-lo".**

**"Não acho que temos que nos preocupar com Ron. Sei com muita certeza que ele e, hum, bem, Luna Lovegood viraram meio que um casal"**, disse Hermione sorrindo.

Harry fitou-a em choque.

**"O quê? Ron e Luna? Tem certeza?"** Perguntou Harry quando começava a dar risadinhas.

**"Minha fonte é muito confiável"**, disse Hermione.

Harry estava curioso agora. Perguntou por entre seu riso:

**"Quem é sua fonte, se não se importa que eu pergunte? Não contarei a ninguém".**

Hermione considerou por um momento e então decidiu explicar a coisa toda.

**"Bem, Ginny me contou. Ela estava passando por um armário de vassouras perto da sala de Transfiguração. Pensou que ouviu vozes no armário. Você conhece Ginny. Ela não é mais a menininha tímida, desde que cresceu e tomou suas aulas de DCAT. Ela dirigiu-se ao armário e arrombou a porta. Dentro dele estavam Ron e Luna dando um bom festival de amassos. Claro, Ron ficou escarlate de constrangimento. Ginny teve-o prometendo o mundo a ela para garantir que ela não contasse a ninguém".**

Harry estava rindo com tanta intensidade que mal podia respirar. Era verdade que estava rindo ao custo de seu melhor amigo, mas bem no fundo, ele estava feliz que Ron tivesse encontrado alguém com quem estar. Desde que tinha essa pequena informação, ele sabia que não faria diferença quem descobrisse sobre eles agora.

Eles finalmente deixaram a Sala Precisa e se dirigiram para a Torre da Grifinória. Enquanto andavam, de braço dado, de volta à sala comunal, ocasionalmente eles davam um intervalo para se agarrarem por um momento. Da última vez que se beijaram, eles não perceberam que o faziam bem diante da Mulher Gorda.

**"Vocês dois, façam isso lá dentro! O que querem dizer fazendo isso em público?"** Ela deu uma bronca neles.

Harry rapidamente deu a senha. O retrato se abriu e permitiu-lhes a entrada. Eles correram para dentro a fim de não provocar mais a Mulher Gorda.

Ginny e Ron ambos se levantaram de um pulo à comoção vinda da entrada da sala comunal. Quando eles viram quem tinha entrado, Ron reagiu um pouco bruscamente.

**"Mas que inferno! Vocês dois podem fazer mais ruído?"**

Eles dois olharam para Ron, um pouco desanimados pela explosão dele.

**"Desculpe, Ron. O que está errado?"** Perguntou Hermione cautelosamente.

Apesar de ela ter feito a pergunta a Ron, foi Ginny quem respondeu:

**"Roniquinho está furioso porque está levando uma surra pela sexta vez de sua irmã estupenda em xadrez bruxo".**

Ron deu à irmã um olhar escaldante. Então voltou sua atenção para seus dois amigos.

**"O que vocês dois fizeram para enfurecer a Mulher Gorda? Eu a ouvi gritando com vocês"**, perguntou Ron.

**"Eu não acho que ela gostou de Hermione e eu nos beijando na frente dela"** Harry disse com um grande sorriso no rosto.

Hermione ficou a seu lado, corando de leve.

Ron os fitou com uma expressão muito confusa no rosto.

**"Beijando? Vocês dois?"** Perguntou Ron.

Ginny estava agora dando risadinhas incontroláveis. Não podia evitar, vendo como Ron estava confuso.

**"Sim, estávamos nos beijando. Algo errado com isso?"** Perguntou Harry.

**"Não, parceiro, nada mesmo. Por que vocês dois estavam se beijando?"** Inquiriu Ron.

**"Porque, depois de todos esses anos, eu finalmente tive coragem bastante para contar a Hermione o que realmente sinto por ela, e descobri que ela sente o mesmo por mim"**, disse Harry.

**"Bem, já estava na maldita hora"**, disse Ron.

Ele viu as expressões de confusão nos rostos deles enquanto eles o observavam. Ron concluiu que devia explicar o que quis dizer.

**"É que todos os outros podiam ver que vocês tinham sentimentos um pelo outro. Vocês dois é que não podiam ver. O jeito como sempre se ajudavam, se apoiavam e se protegiam eram pistas óbvias. Mais importante era, contudo, o jeito que vocês se olhavam. Qualquer um podia ver o amor em seus olhos quando quer que vocês se olhavam. Isso significava que vocês dois iam ficar juntos. A bruxa mais esperta do ano e o bruxo mais poderoso em mais de um século, é assim que deve ser".**

Eles não acreditar que palavras tão profundas tinham vindo de seu amigo. Apenas o observaram em choque.

Ginny tinha finalmente se acalmado de seu ataque de risadinhas, e finalmente entrou na conversa.

**"Chega disso! E o anel? Serviu?"**

**"Serviu perfeitamente, Ginny. Obrigado"**, disse Harry.

Hermione fitou Harry meio suspeitamente. Vendo isso, Harry soube que era melhor que ele explicasse o que estava acontecendo.

**"Ginny me ajudou a escolher o anel e a ver se ele servia. Eu não sei nada sobre jóias e queria que o anel fosse perfeito".**

Ron ergueu os olhos rapidamente do tabuleiro de xadrez quando ouviu algo sobre um anel.

**"Anel? Que anel?"** Perguntou Ron.

**"Acalme-se, Ron. É só uma aliança de compromisso. Não estamos indo tão rápido assim em nosso novo relacionamento"**, disse Hermione.

Harry estava preocupado com o modo que Ron estava agindo. Decidiu que tinha que descobrir exatamente o que Ron sentia.

**"Ron, não está enciumado, está? Hermione e eu estamos apaixonados um pelo outro, mas nossas intenções nunca foram magoar os seus sentimentos"**, disse Harry um pouco seriamente.

Ron fitou o novo casal por um momento e então disse a eles exatamente como se sentia.

**"Não, cara, não estou enciumado. Eu amo muito Hermione, e sempre vou amar. Mas é do mesmo jeito que amo minha irmã ou qualquer outro da minha família. Vocês dois são como parentes para mim. O que existe entre vocês é muito especial, e eu lhes desejo toda a felicidade em seu futuro em conjunto. Também, se precisarem de ajuda para qualquer coisa, a qualquer hora, em qualquer lugar, estarei lá para ajudar".**

Ambos ficaram muito comovidos pelos sentimentos de Ron. Nos anos em que tinham estado juntos, eles nunca tinham ouvido Ron expressar seus sentimentos de tal jeito. Hermione se aproximou de Ron, beijou-o no rosto e disse:

**"Obrigada, Ron. Você não sabe o quanto isso significa para nós".**

Harry também se aproximou de seu melhor amigo e sacudiu-lhe a mão. As orelhas de Ron ficaram vermelho vivo.

**"Certo, os dois, chega disso"**, disse Ron parecendo muito embaraçado.

Ginny deu risadinhas à reação de seu irmão. Mas pensou que era uma graça dele dizer a Harry a Hermione o que dissera. Fitou seu relógio e achou que estava ficando tarde. Também pensou que seria bom para o novo casal ter um tempo a sós, juntos. Já que eles eram as únicas pessoas na sala comunal, ela veria o que podia fazer.

**"Meu Deus, olha a hora! Acho que devemos considerar a noite terminada. O que você acha, Ron?"** Perguntou ela piscando para o irmão.

Infelizmente, ele não estava prestando atenção e não entendeu o sinal dela.

**"O quê? Não está tão tarde. Ainda temos um jogo para terminar"**, disse Ron.

Sem perder um minuto, Ginny chutou Ron bem na canela sob a mesa.

**"Aiii! Que inferno! Por que você fez isso?"** Perguntou Ron em grande dor.

Ginny o olhou nos olhos e repetiu o que tinha dito antes:

**"Está ficando tarde".**

Então, ela apontou para Harry e Hermione com os olhos. Fez-se finalmente a luz no cérebro de Ron.

**"Ah, sim, está ficando tarde. Acho que vou considerar a noite terminada e ir consertar minha canela quebrada"**, disse Ron enquanto dava um olhar feio a Ginny.

Ela voltou a olhar o casal, sorrindo-lhes e rolando os olhos ao mesmo tempo. Junto com o irmão, se despediu deles.

Harry e Hermione trocaram um sorriso entre si. Apreciaram Ginny orquestrar tudo sobre o avançado da hora para dar-lhes um tempo a sós. Foram para seu lugar favorito e se enroscaram juntos. Ficaram ali por vários momentos, apenas se confortando. Foi Harry quem finalmente falou:

**"Hermione, posso te fazer uma pergunta?"**

**"Harry, você sabe que pode me perguntar qualquer coisa. Especialmente agora, já que nosso relacionamento parece ter pulado uns níveis"**, disse ela sorrindo para ele.

Ele a olhou bem em seus lindos olhos castanhos e perguntou suavemente:

**"Eu só queria saber se você acha que pode lidar comigo pelo resto da sua vida".**

Hermione sentou-se, calada, e contemplou o que ele perguntara. Harry começou a ficar um pouco nervoso depois de um tempo. Ela ficou ali por muitos momentos, sem dizer uma palavra. Muito repentinamente, o mais doce dos sorrisinhos apareceu em seu rosto. Ela o fitou e finalmente respondeu:

**"Sim, sr. Potter, sei que posso lidar com você pelo resto de nossas vidas. Mas, quanto a você, eu sou tua sua quer você consiga lidar comigo, quer não"**, disse Hermione com um sorriso travesso.

**"Srta. Granger, quer saber? Eu não queria que fosse de outra maneira"**, disse Harry, com um sorriso igualmente travesso no rosto.

Sem aviso, ele se adiantou e plantou um beijo muito apaixonado nos lábios dela. Ela retornou o favor com igual paixão. Ele começou a lentamente massagear as costas dela, fazendo-a gemer suavemente. Ela trouxe as mãos para o cabelo dele, com o qual adorava brincar quando eles estavam envolvidos assim.

Eles ficaram assim por um tempo, explorando um pouco seus recém-descobertos sentimentos. Finalmente se cansaram depois de um longo dia, repleto de revelações maravilhosas. Iriam trabalhar em seus planos de futuro amanhã. Por agora, precisavam descansar. Eventualmente, caíram no sono no sofá, ainda seguros um no abraço do outro. Agora sabendo como eles se sentiam um pelo outro, tudo ia ficar bem. Eles sabiam que iam ficar juntos pelo resto de suas vidas.

F I M


	10. Mágica Especial

**Título Original:** 'Special Magic'.

**Mágica Especial**

_Por Arella1_

_Tradu_ç_ão por Nanna_

Hermione estremeceu quando as horríveis palavras se registraram sua cabeça. Abrindo a boca, ela tentou formar uma frase, mas encontrou-se estranhamente sem palavras.

**"O QUÊ!"**

Parvati e Lavender deram risadinhas dela e a levantaram.

**"Você nos ouviu, Hermione"**, começou Lavender.

**"E você concordou com as condições antes de começarmos a brincar"**, finalizou Parvati.

A Monitora-Chefe repassou o desafio procurando por escapatória. _Eu te desafio a fazer algo por si mesma, que nunca fez antes, mas sempre quis fazer_. As palavras de Parvati ecoavam em sua cabeça. Por que, oh por que ela tinha concordado em brincar de Verdade Ou Desafio bruxo? Agora, ela estava magicamente presa à realização desse desafio estúpido, estúpido.

Por outro lado, poderia ter sido pior. Muito, _muito_ pior, com Lavender e Parvati comandando o jogo. Falando honestamente, ela até que tinha se dado bem.

**"Bem?"**

Hermione parou e fitou Lavender. **"Tá, eu vou fazer".**

As duas garotas deram um gritinho e começaram a empurrá-la para a porta.

**"Contudo, vocês duas não vão _mesmo_ comigo".**

As garotas risonhas pararam e deram a ela seus melhores olhares de cachorrinhos caídos do caminhão de mudança. Hermione sorriu, mas sacudiu a cabeça.

**"De jeito nenhum. Isso é algo muito particular, se vocês não se importarem. Vou voltar mais tarde".**

Lavender e Parvati suspiraram pesadamente, sabendo que não podiam mudar a opinião de Hermione, e cederam. Hermione saiu e passou pela porta, descendo para a sala comunal da Grifinória.

Harry e Ron estavam perto do fogo, jogando uma partida de xadrez bruxo. Eles fitaram-na quando ela sentou-se perto de Harry.

**"Se divertindo com Lav e Parvati?"** Perguntou Ron enquanto estudava seu próximo movimento.

Hermione deu um ronco, fazendo Harry rir um pouco e a observar. **"Não é tão ruim, é?"**

**"Na verdade não, mas pode me emprestar sua Capa da Invisibilidade, Harry?"**

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, mas concordou. **"Claro, deixe-me ir pegá-la". **

Deixados a sós, Hermione e Ron olharam o tabuleiro. **"Ele melhorou".**

Ron sorriu e finalmente moveu o peão. **"É, mas ainda tenho uns truques na manga. Diga, o que você quer com a capa, Hermione?"**

Suspirando, ela correu os dedos pelo cabelo. **"Coisa de mulher. Não quer mesmo saber, acredite em mim".**

O ruivo virou os olhos e recostou-se em sua cadeira. **"Muito justo. Diga, Lav mencionou o que queria de aniversário?"** O rosto dele ficou vermelho como seu cabelo. **"Eu queria comprar algo para ela que ela gostasse".**

Hermione se aprumou e sorriu. **"Ronald Weasley! Já era hora de você notá-la. Ela está tentando conseguir sua atenção desde o quinto ano".**

Ron ficou ainda mais vermelho.

Rindo, ela teve pena dele. **"Na verdade, ela comentou algo sobre precisar de fitas novas. Ela viu algumas em Hogsmeade no outro dia, que mudavam de cor para combinar com a roupa. Acho que seria um presente maravilhoso, Ron".**

Expirando, Ron relaxou. **"Obrigado, Hermione".**

**"De nada, Ron"**, respondeu Hermione quando Harry voltou com a capa.

**"Aqui, Mia. Pode devolvê-la para mim amanhã".**

Hermione deu a ele um olhar estranho, mas ignorou-o e tomou a capa. **"Obrigada, Harry. Vejo vocês amanhã".**

Eles acenaram para ela quando o retrato se fechou. Quando Harry se acomodava de novo em sua cadeira, notou que Ron estava dando a ele um olhar esquisito.

**"Que foi?"**

Ron ergueu uma sobrancelha. **"Mia?"**

Demorou um momento para Harry entender do que ele estava falando, mas, quando entendeu, ele ficou horrorizado.

**"Merlin! Eu não a chamei disso, chamei?"**

Ron apoiou a mão na cabeça e confirmou. **"Chamou"**, começou ele, mas decidiu dar um desconto a Harry, vendo o pobre garoto às raias de ter um ataque cardíaco. **"Não me preocuparia tanto, cara. Ela não ligou, ou teria dito algo".**

Harry acalmou-se um pouco a isso. **"É. Hermione deixa bem claro o que ela sente por coisas assim".**

Ron e Harry riram ambos quando a imagem de Malfoy levando um tapa no terceiro ano apareceu em suas cabeças.

Harry e Hermione estava estudando na biblioteca. Bem, Hermione estava estudando, enquanto Harry observava-a, confuso. Ela estava agindo diferente ultimamente. Às vezes, ele dava um toque no ombro ou no braço dela, e ela quase desmaiava. Estava acontecendo há quase uma semana... desde quando ela lhe devolvera a Capa de Invisibilidade. Ela jogara a capa nele com um resmungado 'obrigada' e saiu para seus aposentos de Monitora-Chefe - sem olhá-lo uma vez.

Algo capturou a luz e atraiu o olhar de Harry para o pulso de Hermione. Distraidamente, ela puxou a manga de seu uniforme sobre o que fosse antes que Harry pudesse ver o que era. Enquanto ele especulava se ela começara a usar jóias, outro cintilar atrair seus olhos de volta para o pescoço dela. Contudo, o cabelo estava no caminho, empatando sua visão.

Inclinando-se de leve para frente, Harry tocou o canto brilhante de leve. **"Her-"**

Ele foi interrompido, contanto, quando sua mão tocou na dela e ela se levantou como um foguete. Os livros voaram da mesa e Harry ouviu um ruído alto na lateral da mesa. O rapaz estava tão surpreendido que tudo o que pôde fazer foi boquiabrir-se para ela, ainda congelado, com a mão esticada. Hermione xingou baixinho e começou a juntar seus livros, estremecendo enquanto massageava o joelho.

**"Hermione! Você se machucou? Deixe-me ver isso, ficou marca?"** Harry perguntou enquanto se recuperava de seu choque.

Ela não disse nada até que ele agarrou seus ombros e a virou para encará-lo. Seus músculos estavam tensos e rígidos sob as mãos dele, confundindo-o. Ela nunca agira assim antes. Gentilmente, Harry segurou seu tornozelo e examinou o joelho machucado.

Hermione receou, e estava feliz por ele estarem nos fundos da biblioteca, onde ninguém podia ouvi-los ou vê-los. Ela havia pagado um mico magistral.

**"H-Harry?"** Gaguejou ela enquanto ele lentamente percorria seu joelho com dedos calejados. Satisfeito por ver que ela havia se machucado pouco, Harry percebeu que estava segurando, de fato, a perna de Hermione. Com seus olhos verdes se arregalando um pouco, ele quase se rendeu ao reflexo de se afastar totalmente, humilhado. Contudo, enquanto suas mãos deslizavam para longe dela, ele notou que ela tinha mesmo a pele muito macia.

Meio envergonhado de si mesmo por tal observação, Harry ficou feliz quando a voz levemente gaga de Hermione tirou-o de seu transe. Erguendo os olhos, o setimanista viu que Hermione estava agarrando nervosamente o assento de sua cadeira e uma tintura rosada estava começando a fluir para seu rosto.

Harry soltou a perna dela e se sentou, limpando a garganta. **"Hum, eu acho que você vai viver".**

Hermione lhe deu um sorriso trêmulo e arrumou sua saia. **"Bem, é bom ouvir isso".**

Ele relaxou diante de sua implicância normal e apanhou a pena. Hermione cutucou-o um pouco, fazendo-o olhar de novo para ela.

**"O que você queria?"** Perguntou ela, curiosa e ainda meio abalada.

Seu amigo apenas a fitou, sem compreender.

**"Você me cutucou antes de quase me matar de susto".**

Seus olhos ficaram límpidos, e Harry sorriu embaraçado. **"É, eu queria ver que tipo de colar você está usando".**

Foi a vez de Hermione ficar confusa. **"Do que está falando, Harry? Você sabe que eu mal uso jóias".**

Harry levantou as sobrancelhas. **"Você não está usando um colar?"**

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça e abaixou um pouco a gola da camisa, revelando a ausência de uma jóia. Harry fez careta e cutucou o pulso dela.

**"Uma pulseira?"**

Ela sorriu e abaixou as duas mangas. Nada de pulseira. Agora Harry estava espantado.

**"Eu poderia ter jurado que vi um brilho dourado em você".**

Era a imaginação dele, ou Hermione se mexera nervosamente e corara um pouco? Não, não, ela o fizera, de novo. O que estava escondendo?

**"Bem, Harry, como pode ver, não estou usando jóias. Pode ter sido um truque de luz. Vamos terminar esse ensaio, certo?"**

Harry concordou relutantemente e voltou-se para seu espinhoso ensaio de Poções. O perturbador sentimento de Hermione estava escondendo algo dele permaneceu, contudo, mesmo enquanto ele se preparava para dormir naquela noite. De repente, um pensamento o atingiu, e ele olhou para onde Ron estava ajustando seu despertador.

**"Ei, Ron?"**

O ruivo ergueu os olhos enquanto se aboletava na cama. **"Sim, parceiro?"**

**"Você já viu Hermione corar por _qualquer coisa_?"**

Ron o olhou por um momento como se ele fosse maluco antes de espocar em risos. **"Que tipo de pergunta é essa?"**

Harry encolheu os ombros enquanto se enfiava em sua própria cama. **"Estava apenas pensando que não posso me lembrar de vê-la corar por nada. Você lembra?"**

Ron decidiu ceder a seu amigo e tentou se lembrar se vira Hermione corar. **"Hum, não posso dizer que me lembro dela corando por alguma coisa. Vermelha de raiva, sim, mas não _corando_ de verdade. Não acho que ela saiba corar, e, se soubesse, ela zombaria da idéia".**

Harry riu dessa frase. Hermione mais provavelmente caçoaria da idéia dela fazendo algo tão feminino quanto isso. A lembrança do que acontecera na biblioteca infiltrou-se em sua mente, contudo, fazendo o rapaz repensar isto. Hermione _tinha_ corado lá, e uma parte de Harry - a parte macho-escavador-de-cavernas-primitivo que existe em todo homem - estava levemente feliz que o rubor tinha sido por causa dele.

Na verdade, Harry se sentia minusculamente especial devido ao que acontecera. Ele sabia com certeza que, se fosse outro garoto em seu lugar, Hermione o teria enfeitiçado mais rápido do que ele pudesse piscar. Mas ela o deixara segurar sua perna e puxar sua saia até as co-

Harry sentou-se ereto na cama, enquanto esclarecimento o atingia mais forte que as provas de Snape. Sua melhor amiga de seis anos e meio...

... colega de estudo...

... perturbadora mamãe galinha...

... sabe-tudo...

... leal até o fim...

... Hermione Granger...

... era uma _garota._

Harry estava sentado numa das poltronas da sala comunal, esperando que Ron acabasse de estufar a mochila com livros. Sua revelação noturna ainda o fazia refletir. Claro, Harry sempre soubera que Hermione era do gênero feminino, mas nunca ficara conscientemente ciente deste fato. Agora que estava, ele não sabia o que fazer com a informação. Ele viu que Ron havia terminado e o alcançou enquanto eles entravam no Salão Principal para o café. Talvez Ron tivesse umas idéias.

**"Ron?"**

**"Oi?"**

**"Isso vai parecer idiota"**. Aqui Ron voltou-se para o garoto de cabelos castanhos e ergueu uma sobrancelha questionadora.

Harry engoliu em seco e remexeu na beirada da camisa. **"Certo, tudo bem, mas quando você notou que Hermione era... bem... uma garota?"**

Ron estacou e deu uivos de riso. Harry corou e tentou aquietá-lo, puxando-o para uma sala de aula deserta. Ron tremia de riso enquanto se apoiava na carteira mais próxima.

**"Harry, isso _é_ estúpido. Hermione sempre foi uma menina".**

Frustrado, Harry coçou a ponte de seu nariz, sob os óculos. **"Eu _sei_ disso, Ron. O que eu _quis dizer_ é que quando você percebeu isso de verdade? Tipo, ela não é mais só sua melhor amiga. Ela é... todas essas coisas misteriosas que deixa os caras se perguntando o que estão fazendo e o que deviam fazer. _A Mística Feminina_. Ela não é um dos caras".**

Ron virou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça para Harry. **"_Olá_! Eu era o único acordado no Baile de Inverno do quarto ano? Se você não percebeu isso _então_, Harry, ou você é completamente cego ou..."** Aí ele parou e olhou seu amigo diretamente nos olhos.

Harry se moveu e retribuiu o olhar incertamente. **"Que foi?"**

**"Está apaixonado por ela, não é?"**

O Garoto-Que-Venceu começou imediatamente a negar isso fervorosamente. **"Claro que não! Eu só notei que ela..."**

**"Qual é o livro favorito dela?"** Interrompeu Ron.

Harry estreitou os olhos para seu amigo, mas respondeu mesmo assim. **"_Orgulho e Preconceito_".**

**"Como ela bebe o chá?"**

**"Ela gosta de menta pura, mas bebe Earl Grey com um pingo de mel".**

**"Hábito mais irritante?"**

Harry virou os olhos. **"Soprar os cabelos quando eles caem em seu rosto em vez de empurrá-los para o lugar. Sério, Ron, pra quê tudo isso?"**

Ron ergueu as mãos. **"Siga comigo, só mais algumas. Hábito que a faz mais querida?"**

**"Ela não liga para quadribol, mas sempre está lá, em jogos e treinos"**. Harry pareceu pensativo antes de sacudir a cabeça. **"Não, apague isso, quando ela está genuinamente feliz ou divertindo-se a valer, ela joga a cabeça para trás e ri. É muito raro ela ficar feliz assim, e seu riso é diferente quando ela faz isso".**

Ron o cutucou no peito. **"Qual é a cor dos olhos dela?"**

**"Cor de canela com salpicos de âmbar no meio".**

Ron fechou os próprios olhos. **"Qual é a cor dos meus olhos?"**

**"Hum..."** Harry coçou a nuca. **"Azuis?"**

**"Meu melhor hábito?"**

**"Hum, sempre ter certeza de sua vassoura está na melhor forma?"**

**"Meu hábito mais irritante?"**

**"Falar em seu sono. Alto".**

Ron ficou rosado, mas insistiu mesmo assim. **"Como gosto do meu chá?"**

**"Com muito açúcar?"**

**"Livro preferido?"**

**"_Quadribol Através dos Séculos_"**

Ron acenou e sorriu como se tivesse ganho cem galeões. **"Exatamente!"** Com isso, ele se virou e se dirigiu para o Salão Principal. **"Melhor correr, Harry! O café vai acabar logo".**

Harry ficou ali por um momento e então saiu atrás de Ron. **"Espere aí! Ron! Isso não ajudou em nada!"**

Ron apenas sorriu e começou a tomar café. Harry desabou ao lado dele e fez careta. Às vezes ele se sentia como o único são nesse hospício que eles chamavam de escola. Esta era uma dessas vezes.

Lá estava outra vez! Harry virou-se rapidamente para encarar Hermione em História da Magia, tentando dar uma espiada no que quer que fosse que ficava faiscando no corpo dela. Mesmo assim, suas tentativas outra vez foram fracassadas quando não viu nada que fosse cintilando em Hermione. Bem, além dos olhos dela quando a luz batia neles de um certo ângulo.

O que _era_ aquilo?

Ou ele estava vendo coisas, ou enlouquecendo. Se ele não descobrisse o que, em nome de Merlin, estava acontecendo logo, ele teria uma passagem só ida para Loucoville. _Algo_ em ou ao redor de Hermione ficava brilhando.

Ao redor dele.

E isso estava levando-o à loucura.

Discretamente, Harry analisou a amiga enquanto esta tomava notas. Ela era mesmo linda. Não muito na categoria de 'bom Merlin, ela é tão pecaminosamente gostosa'. Mais no tipo adorável, não previsível.

Abruptamente, Hermione ergueu a massa de cacheados cabelos escuros para um lado de seu pescoço e apoiou a cabeça numa mão enquanto continuava a escrever. Harry engoliu espessamente enquanto descia de seu queixo elegante pela coluna esguia de seu pescoço. Olhos verdes bateram num lampejo repentino bem abaixo da gola dela.

O que era _aquilo_?

A respiração de Hermione ficou um pouco ofegante de repente. Pausando em sua escrita, ela casualmente esticou-se para trás e cobriu o lugar brilhante - o que Harry podia ver dele - com a mão. Então, seus olhos brilhantes se ergueram e encontraram os dele. Harry sentiu a própria respiração se acabar.

Lentamente, Harry esticou a própria mão e colocou-a bem em cima da dela, onde esta descansava sob a gola acima de sua omoplata direita. Nada aconteceu até que a mão de Hermione se moveu um pouco e Harry sentiu a sedosidade das costas dela sob as pontas de seus dedos.

As bolhas cor de topázio no centro dos olhos de Hermione pareceram escurecer e então explodiram. Em um movimento que deixou a sala inteira (incluindo Harry) boquiaberta, Hermione levantou-se de um pulo, puxou Harry atrás de si e abandonou a sala.

No saguão, ela encheu a mão com o uniforme de Harry e o empurrou forçosamente numa sala vazia.

**"Hermione! O que você es..."** Harry foi interrompido quando Hermione o empurrou contra a mesa do professor.

Virando-se, ela mexeu a varinha para a porta, resmungou um feitiço e então agarrou Harry.

O próprio Harry sentia como se estivesse em um algum tipo de episódio surreal de 'Twilight Zone - Além da Imaginação'. Sua melhor amiga (uma garota), Hermione Granger, o fizera deitar-se de costas e agora estava se arrastando contra seu corpo com uma expressão em seus olhos que lhe dava arrepios.

**"Hum... Hermione? O que está fazendo?"**

Ela sorriu de modo tão sexy e periogoso que Harry sentiu todo o sangue deixar sua cabeça e ir para o sul.

**"Hermione?"**

Agora ela estava de quatro sobre ele.

**"Mione?"**

Por essa hora, o que restara do cérebro de Harry entrou em curto-circuito quando ele se viu sendo beijado por Hermione Granger. Harry gemeu quando a língua dela saiu e traçou as bordas de seus lábios. Ele perdeu toda a capacidade de pensar logicalmente quando ela se abaixou contra seu estômago e deslizou para _mais baixo_. Harry estava completamente perdido.

Decidindo que não podia mais resistir, ele estendeu as mãos e puxou o resto do corpo dela para ele. Suas mãos percorreram o caminho para os quadris dela e começaram a massageá-los quando ela fez uma coisa fascinante com sua língua. Algo como retorcer, virar e---

Ahhhh! Onde, em nome de Merlin, ela aprendera a fazer _aquilo_?

Mas quando ele estava começando a participar de verdade, Hermione disparou para longe dele. Seu rosto se torceu de horror e vergonha.

**"Harry! Eu sinto muito, mesmo!"** Sussurrou ela enquanto se virava e corria da sala.

Harry nada pôde fazer, a não ser desabar na mesa outra vez e tentar voltar à terra dos vivos. Aquela fora a experiência mais bizarra de sua vida.

Um sorriso meio malicioso curvou seus lábios quando ele correu a língua sobre eles, ainda com sabor de Hermione.

Também fora a mais erótica.

Ron encurralou Harry depois que as aulas acabaram naquele dia. **"Harry! Cara, o que diabos aconteceu ali?"**

Harry suspirou e deu de ombros. **"Não tenho a menor idéia, Ron"**. Olhando ao redor do corredor, Harry empurrou Ron para a sala comunal da Grifinória e então para o quarto dos meninos. Assegurando-se que este estava vazio, ele colocou um feitiço de silêncio e de trancamento na porta. Isto feito, ele virou-se para Ron.

**"Ela, bem, hum... Hermione meio que... me atacou".**

Ron piscou. E piscou de novo.

**"Ela _o quê_?"**

Harry desabou em sua cama. **"Não sei o que aconteceu. Eu estava sentado em aula, observando-a. Tem uma coisa que fica brilhando ao redor dela e eu quero saber o que essa coisa é. Então, que seja, eu estava tentando descobrir o que estava brilhando, quando eu o vejo brilhar de novo. Mas dessa vez está praticamente sob a saia dela, então não posso ver. Hermione esticou-se para trás e colocou a mão sobre a coisa. Não acho que pude evitar, cara; eu tinha que saber o que era. Então, me estiquei e coloquei minha mão lá também. Quando ela mexeu a mão, eu toquei a pele dela por um momento, mas aí, ela ficou doida em cima de mim e me tirou da sala de aula. Me arrastou para uma vazia, me jogou na mesa do professor, pulou em cima de mim, me beijou até a insensibilidade, pediu desculpa e fugiu. Não sei que diabos aconteceu".**

O queixo de Ron estava ameaçando descolar de seu rosto. **"Hermione te _atacou_? _Hermione_ fez isso? Não acredito... é como se eu... não existem palavras... ela... numa mesa".**

Harry jogou um travesseiro nele, acertando Ron no rosto e calando-o. Ron afundou em sua própria cama e observou seu amigo.

**"E aí... o que você sente a respeito disso tudo?"**

Com um braço jogado sobre o rosto, Harry deu um suspiro e virou. **"Eu acabei de ter a experiência mais erótica da minha vida com minha melhor amiga, Ron. Como _você_ se sentiria?"**

Ron concordou. **"É, as coisas vão ficar estranhas entre vocês"**. Uma idéia começou a assomar nele. **"Diga! Você descobriu o que o brilho era?"**

**"Não, e não acho que seria a hora de fazer perguntas a ela. É como ser enfeitiçado até o inferno e voltar, seria a mesma coisa".**

**"Sábio, meu amigo, muito sábio"**, dise Ron solenemente, numa posição de Buda. **"Opa, tem uma coruja ali fora. Queria saber pra quem é?"**

Harry abriu os olhos e Ron deixou a coruja entrar, tirou a carta e expulsou a coruja outra vez.

**"Hum... tem seu nome nela, Harry"**, disse Ron, jogando a carta no peito de Harry.

Gemendo, Harry se sentou e abriu a carta.

_Harry_

_Por favor venha à minha sala comunal às dez_

_Hermione_

Relendo-a, Harry passou-a para Ron, que assobiou.

**"Parece que é a grande conversa estranha que você temia".**

Harry concordou.

**"Você vai?"**

**"Claro".**

Exatamente às dez horas, Harry esgueirou-se para dentro da sala comunal de Hermione e encontrou-a olhando o fogo. Quando ela o ouviu entrar, virou-se lentamente para encará-lo.

**"Obrigada por vir".**

Harry acenou e sorriu para ela. **"Sem problemas. Por que queria me ver?"**

O rosto de Hermione desabou e ela desatou a chorar. **"Ah, Harry! Eu sinto tanto por hoje!"**

Completamente sem idéia do que fazer a uma mulher histérica, Harry gentilmente passou seu braço por ela e desconfortavelmente acariciou suas costas.

**"Tudo bem, Hermione. Todos estouram uma hora ou outra"**. Ele ergueu o queixo dela. **"E aquela foi uma maneira muito agradável de estourar".**

Corando, Hermione se afastou de Harry e aproximou-se do fogo. Um brilho capturou os olhos de Harry. Quando ele abaixou-os, viu que o cintilar estava vindo do pescoço de Hermione. Piscando, Harry conseguiu ver o que estava brilhando e descobriu que a coisa era...

Não...

... não tinha como...

... aquilo não podia possivelmente ser...

... mas antes que ele pudesse dar uma boa olhada nela, a coisa tinha sumido de novo. Harry fitou Hermione com curiosidade.

**"Hermione, já percebeu que às vezes - em alguns lugares - você brilha? O que _é_ isso?"**

Hermione pareceu extremamente embaraçada e se afastou de Harry. **"N-nada. Não é nada, Harry".**

**"Não, você está escondendo alguma coisa, Hermione. Me diga por que você está cintilando. Não pode ser assim tão ruim".**

Pulando por cima do sofá, Hermione colocou-o entre si mesma e Harry. **"Não te importa, Harry".**

Sorrindo predatoriamente, Harry perseguiu Hermione ao redor do sofá. **"Quero saber o que é".**

Ela ficou em pânico e correu para trás da cadeira. **"Não! Fique longe, Harry!"**

Ele empurrou a cadeira e pulou para Hermione enquanto ela corria para a frente do sofá. Harry pousou sobre ela, com o rosto nas almofadas.

**"Harry! Me solta! Seu moleque!"**

Se abaixando, Harry tentou achar a coisa rutilante, sem sucesso. **"Onde está?"**

**"Não te importa, Potter!"**

Harry virou os olhos e apoiou um pouco mais de seu peso nela, esmagando-a um pouco.

**"Vamos lá, Mia! Me diga onde está!"** Ele se abaixou e deu a ela seu olhar patenteado de cachorrinho caído do caminhão de mudança.

Hermione resistiu mais um pouco antes de Harry sentir a vontade de lutar abandoná-la.

**"No fim das minhas costas".**

Erguendo uma sobrancelha, Harry saiu de cima dela e observou enquanto ela levantava a beira de seu moletom. Ali, brilhando, estava a tatuagem de um Pomo de Ouro. Encantado, Harry se aproximou, inspecionando os detalhes.

**"Uau, Hermione! Isso é maneiro! Os detalhes são muito bons!"** Cuidadosamente, ele esticou-se e correu um dedo sobre o pomo. Ficou espantado quando o Pomo de repente pareceu vir à vida. As asas começaram a adejar, e o pomo ficou ainda mais brilhante. Depois de um momento, ele disparou para a omoplata dela. Hermione rapidamente arrumou as roupas.

**"Pronto, está feliz? Isso quer dizer que estamos quites?"** Perguntou ela com uma voz esperançosa.

Harry fitou-a e sorriu. **"Mia, até onde posso pensar, você pode me agarrar a qualquer hora que tiver a maldita vontade. Onde conseguiu a tatuagem de um Pomo de ouro?"**

O rosto de Hermione se colorira, ficara feliz ao princípio das palavras dele, mas se resignara ao fim. Suspirando, ela acenou para que ele se sentasse.

**"Lembra da noite que eu pedi a sua capa?"**

Harry confirmou.

**"Bem, eu estava brincando de Verdade ou Desafio bruxo com Lavender e Parvati. É uma variação de Verdade ou Desafio trouxa. A única diferença é que você é forçado por um feitiço mágico a realizar o desafio ou dizer a verdade completa. Lavender e Parvati me desafiaram a fazer algo por mim mesma que nunca tinha feito mas sempre quis fazer. Por isso, a tatuagem".**

Harry estava chocado. **"Você sempre quis uma tatuagem?"**

Ela corou e acenou, parecendo absolutamente adorável aos olhos de Harry.

**"Mas por que o Pomo?"**

O rosto de Hermione ficou quase escarlate a isso e ela se virou. **"Bem, você é o Apanhador, Harry. Eu queria saber se você podia pegar esse Pomo".**

A respiração de Harry deixou-o à esta frase. Um sorriso plenamente masculino assomou a seu rosto um momento depois. **"Srta. Granger, você não soube? Eu _sempre_ pego o Pomo".**

Ela deu uma risadinha e se aproximou dele. **"Eu gosto mesmo de você, Harry. É por isso que o Pomo brilha quando você está por perto ou me toca".**

Harry estava gostando mais e mais daquela pequena tatuagem. **"Foi isso que aconteceu hoje? O Pomo realizou a própria vontade?"**

**"Sim. Ele tem algumas... propriedades em si que o deixam em sintonia com meu corpo. Simplesmente amplifica alguns de meus sentimentos".**

Harry tomou a mão dela. **"Eu também gosto de você, Hermione"**. Seus olhos verdes pararam na tatuagem. **"Eu gostaria de manter esse Pomo".**

Hermione sorriu e apertou a mão dele. **"Tem que pegá-lo, primeiro"**. Com isso, ela correu para dentro de seu quarto, com Harry bem atrás dela, um fogo lento começando a brilhar nos olhos dele. Quando o retrato do quarto dela estrondou, fechando-se, o retrato ao lado deste abriu-se plenamente, revelando um garoto alto, pálido, com olhos azuis-acinzentados.

**"Eu disse a ela que isso funcionaria".**

F I M


	11. Bocejo

**Título Original:** 'Yawn'.

**Bocejo**

_Por hhfanx2_

_Tradução por Nanna_

Disclaimer: Todos os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling e outros. Não a mim. Mas eu espero mesmo que o enredo seja meu...

_H/Hr. Espero que esta é um pouco mais romântica que minha(s) outra(s) fic(s). Certo, então tem um título ruim. Não, sério. Quando você ler essa fic, vai ver que é um título ruim. Diabos, vai notar que é um trapo de fic de romance, também! Uau. Uma situação de perder-ou-perder! Haha. Bom, isso foi inspirado pela minha peculiar habilidade de bocejar quando outras pessoas bocejam (não importa se estão na mesma sala, ou em uma sala de aula no outro lado da escola...) assim como o freqüente número de vezes que fui consolada por amigos por 'chorar' quando, na verdade, eram lágrimas de bocejo. Hmmm, não quero entregar nada, então aqui vai._

A fatiga estava fazendo seu caminho por cada centímetro do corpo dela. Exaustão circulava livremente por seu sangue. Sua mente estava implorando por um cochilo; seu corpo ansiava por sua cama confortável.

Hermione deu uma olhada na hora. Era quase meia-noite. Ela tinha passado toda a noite anterior estudando, sem dar um cochilinho que fosse. E, apesar da assustadora semelhança entre seu cérebro e lama, ela ainda estava agudamente ciente do fato que estava acordada por tempo demais. O que ela queria - não, precisava - agora mesmo era um pouco de sono.

Dormir...

Seu cérebro exausto tentou convencê-la a simplesmente fechar os olhos para repousá-los - só um pouco, enquanto ela esperava.

Contudo, Hermione não se renderia. Ela estava determinada a ficar acordada, pelo menos até que Harry tivesse voltado à Casa de Grifinória vindo da dura detenção noturna com que Snape o alimentara sem outra razão aparente a não ser pelo fato de que ele era Harry Potter.

Levando seus pensamentos lerdos para Harry, Hermione encontrou-se perguntando-se por que exatamente ela estava esperando acordada por ele. Afinal de contas, ela, de todas as pessoas, deveria estar dormindo profundamente em sua cama e tentando compensar uma noite toda de sono perdido.

_Então por que ainda estou acordada? Não é como estivesse procurando por uma recompensa por Harry, ou algo assim..._

**Bem, talvez esteja esperando por ele porque eu o amo e-**

_Do que estou falando? Não posso e não gosto de Harry desse jeito... Somos só os melhores amigos. E é assim que tem que ser para sempre._

**Mas isso não explica por que você ainda está acordada, sentada aqui como uma boba, esperando por alguém que pode estar tão cansado ou num terrível mau humor pós-detenção que pode nem notar você aqui...**

_Mas, bem, eu sou a melhor amiga dele! Eu devia estar aqui para ele._

**Então onde está o outro melhor amigo de Harry, espertinha? Por que Ron está bem adormecido em sua cama nesse momento?**

_Bem, porque ele é, bem, ele é... hum..._

**Ha. Admita, Hermione. Você ama Harry.**

_Não, eu-_

Hermione odiava essas brigas que tinha consigo mesma sobre assuntos do coração. Ela nunca ganhava. Deixando de lado seu mais recente debate perdido, ela decidiu canalizar a pequena quantidade de energia que ainda tinha para se manter acordada à espera do retorno de Harry da detenção. _Posso agüentar mais um pouco_, pensou ela. _Não estou tão cansada assim._

E então ele veio. Caramba, e como veio.

Era o bocejo de todos os bocejos. A mãe de todos os bocejos. A epítome dos bocejos.

Agora, normalmente quando se boceja, não se pode deixar de sentir os olhos ficarem levemente úmidos. E isso é perfeitamente normal. Mas este bocejo de Hermone fora simplesmente imenso. Era como se seu corpo estivesse gritando com ela por privá-lo de duas noites de sono, o que, essencialmente, era o que ela estava fazendo.

Imenso. Fora um bocejo que abalara Hermione até seu âmago, e o fato de que ela tinha tentado manter a boca fechada - por pura educação - o tempo todo não ajudou. Porque agora, seus olhos não estavam apenas úmidos, mas lágrimas também estavam se acumulando neles, e correndo por suas bochechas.

E foi aí que Harry entrou na sala comunal.

"Hermione? O que houve? Não chore..." Disse ele desesperadamente, correndo para o lado dela em um piscar de olhos.

A expressão de preocupação no rosto de Harry quando ele estudava a dela fez o coração de Hermione adejar de um modo que ela nunca experimentara antes - isso não podia ter sido saudável!

Ela estava hipnotizada. Esqueceu momentaneamente como falar, como se mexer, como respirar. Por sorte, recuperou-se de seu transe o suficiente para exclamar, "Oh, eu não estou- só- eu não-"

As sobrancelhas de Harry se franziram levemente enquanto o coração dele se partia. Ver Hermione triste nunca era fácil para ele. _Porque você a ama!_ Gritou a mente dele. **Não, não amo não, não poso, ela é minha melhor amiga**, retrucou Harry silenciosamente, lutando com suas emoções. Mandando-se ficar calmo e se concentrar em confortar Hermione, Harry ergueu uma mão para enxugar as lágrimas dela.

"Eu, ah, eu não estava chorando, Harry", disse Hermione suavemente, suas bochechas queimando do contato com os dedos de Harry.

Oh, oh. Harry deixou a mão cair para o colo, escondendo-a em seu uniforme como se estivesse punindo-a por ter feito algo terrivelmente errado. "Ah, b-bem, pelo menos você, ah, não está se sentindo triste, certo?"

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Não, de jeito nenhum. Tudo está perfeitamente bem". Ela fez uma pausa. "Meus olhos estavam molhados porque eu, bem, eu acabei de dar o maior bocejo imaginável", Hermione admitiu sem graça, olhando para Harry com um sorriso embaraçado no rosto.

Por uns momentos, um sorriso assomou ao rosto dele, e um olhar divertido dançou em seus olhos. Mas eles logo desapareceram quando o rosto dele ficou mais sério. Harry falou suavemente, "Hermione, você devia estar na cama. Eu sei que você não dormiu nada nos dois últimos dias. Você deve estar além da exaustão, e eu não quero que você fique doente". Seus olhos preocupados prenderam-se nos dela. "Por que você ainda está acordada?"

A pergunta difícil tinha finalmente sido feita. A mesma pergunta que Hermione e seu ego tinham discutido há menos de dez minutos. Por que ela ainda estava acordada a essa hora, sentada sozinha na sala comunal.

O momento da verdade tinha chegado.

"Eu estava esperando por você", ela sussurrou tão baixinho que sua voz quieta era quase incapaz de levar as palavras pelo ar empoeirado que a separava de Harry. Ela abaixou os olhos. A sala comunal tinha ficado peculiarmente silencioso no momento em que ela terminou de resmungar aquelas palavras. Seu coração batia nervosamente, e Hermione sabia que Harry podia ouvi-lo.

Mas Harry estava tentando desesperadamente impedir seu próprio coração de quebrar a barreira do som. Sua mente estava animadamente dando voleios em sua cabeça. Seus olhos estavam deixando as coisas embaçadas, e então límpidas, e então embaçadas de novo, para celebrar. Seu coração parecia estar abrindo e fechando suas câmaras com intenção de atirar fogos de artifício. Seu corpo todo tremeu internamente, pulando de alegria.

E, quando ele olhou Hermione, Harry foi engolfado por sua violenta afeição por ela, que ele não podia mais reprimir. Ele ficou ali sentado e a observou encarar as mãos.

Quando Hermione finalmente reuniu a coragem para olhar para Harry, eles se encararam por um segundo apenas antes de Harry dar um beijo rápido, mas gentil, em Hermione. Era um beijo tímido, mas que guardava a totalidade do intenso sentimento de Harry e Hermione um pelo outro.

Depois de se afastar, eles se olharam e simplesmente sorriram. De pura felicidade, apenas. Porque Harry era dela, e Hermione era dele. O que mais eles podiam pedir?

O bocejo de Hermione finalmente quebrou o clima. Rindo, Harry disse, "Você precisa dormir agora mesmo. Venha cá..." Ele fez um gesto para ela deitar a cabeça no colo dele.

Ela concordou prontamente. Deitando-se no sofá e apoiando a cabeça no colo dele, Hermione aninhou-se enquanto Harry colocou um braço ao redor dela e tomou uma de suas mãos. Ela suspirou alegremente e fechou os olhos; um sorriso brincava em seus lábios, onde ela achou que ficariam assim para sempre.

Harry seguiu o exemplo dela e fechou os olhos. Brincava gentilmente com o cabelo de Hermione, enlaçando os cachos e ondas em seus dedos, distraidamente. "Hermione?" Sussurrou.

"Hmm?"

"Obrigado por me esperar".

"Hmmm..." Hermione beijou preguiçosamente a mão de Harry, que estava entrelaçada com a dela. Ele sorriu; podia dizer que ela estava morta de cansaço e já meio adormecida. Então, enquanto Hermione caía num sono profundo e muito necessário, Harry acariciava seus cabelos e bocejava, logo dormindo também.

E, depois de ficar acordada por tanto tempo, Hermione finalmente conseguiu o sono ao qual merecera... e muito mais.

F I M


	12. A Tempestade

**A Tempestade**

_Por gl2004_

_Traduzido por Nanna_

Era noite de Natal, e Hermione tinha saído, andando pelas terras. Estava frio, mas ela não pudera resistir. A despeito da temperatura, estava um dia lindo demais para ficar preso dentro, como Harry estava. Ela odiava que ele estava doente, mas havia pouco que pudesse fazer sobre isso. Na verdade, soube-se que havia quase nada que ela pudesse fazer a não ser se assegurar de que não ficasse doente também, para que eles pudessem passar tempo juntos depois que ele melhorasse.

Ela franziu a testa quando percebeu as nuvens se acumulando sobre sua cabeça. Não estavam lá antes. Ainda assim, era um dia lindo, e ela recusou-se a deixar algumas nuvens estragá-lo. Seu entusiasmo retornou bem rapidamente quando os primeiros flocos de neve começaram a cair. Ela capturou alguns em sua língua, sentindo-se mais feliz do que sentira por um tempo. A guerra inteira estava exigindo um terrível tributo de Harry, sem falar dela mesma. A cada dia, Harry parecia ficar mais fatigado de toda provação. Houve várias vezes que ela tinha que subir ao quarto dele e literalmente arrastá-lo para fora da cama. Chegara ao ponto de Ron pedir a ela que subisse e o fizesse levantar até antes dele mesmo tentar. Depois de Harry ter reunido a coragem de chamá-la para sair, ela escolheu uma tática diferente. Decidira que seu namorado merecia um tratamento um pouco mais digno que ser arrastado para fora da cama pela namorada. Em vez disso, entrava na cama com ele, e gentilmente o persuadia a deixar a segurança e o calor de sua cama prometendo prover segurança e calor aonde quer que ele fosse. Funcionava muito melhor, e ela encontrava menos resistência depois disso.

Hermione estava tão envolvida nos próprios pensamentos que não percebeu que a neve que caía suavemente tinha se tornado um lençol branco sobre as terras, e estava caindo consideravelmente mais rápido que antes. Ela saiu de seu transe quando percebeu que não podia mais ver a floresta. Ela virou-se ao redor, e, quando não pôde mais ver o castelo também, percebeu que estava com problemas. A neve caía tão rápido que era tudo o que ela podia ver. Ela estava no meio da mais completa brancura. Ela sacou a varinha e fez surgir faíscas, mas ela mesma mal pôde vê-las. Sabia que não tinha como o castelo pudesse vê-las.

**"Certo, Hermione, pense"**, resmungou ela. **"Onde é o castelo?" **Um terrível arrepio frio correu por sua espinha quando ela percebeu que se virara completamente e não tinha idéia qual direção era a certa a tomar. Decidiu escolher um rumo e apenas ir, esperando que pudesse encontrar algum tipo de abrigo até que a neve pelo menos diminuísse, e ela fosse capaz de reencontrar seu caminho de volta.

Andou por vinte minutos na direção escolhida, e ainda não podia ver nada. Não apenas ela estava começando a sentir frio, mas a completa ausência de qualquer coisa em seu campo de visão estava começando a assustá-la. Sabia que podia ter andado por cima do lago, que estava congelado e estava completamente coberto de neve. Ela nunca saberia. O único modo de saber é se escalasse a montanha e, por esse tempo, seria longe demais para voltar. Se a neve não acabasse logo, era possível que ela nunca achasse seu caminho de volta. Sem ponto de referência, era até mesmo possível que ela estivesse andando em círculos pelos últimos vinte minutos. A neve estava caindo rápido o bastante para cobrir suas pegadas mais rapidamente do que ela gostaria. A neve estava ficando mais e mais alta, e ela mais e mais fria.

**"Não posso desisitir"**, ela resmungou para si mesma.** "Não passei do lago. Estou indo na direção certa"**. Infelizmente, suas palavras de autoconforto estavam fazendo pouco efeito. Sua ansiedade crescia a cada segundo que ela andava no branco vazio.

Finalmente, ela viu uma forma crescendo diante dela. O Salgueiro Lutador rangeu enquanto tentava atacá-la, mas estava tão frio, e o vento estava tão furioso, que ele estava lento demais para bater numa tartaruga, muito menos em Hermione. Lembrando da passagem sob a árvore, Hermione começou a procurar o nó que congelava a árvore, pois a entrada era bem sob ela. Então ela podia ir a Hogsmeade e voltar por flu a Hogwarts. Quando notou que a neve já passou deste ponto, ela começou a cavar desesperadamente. Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, ela achou o nó. Ela continuou cavando até que pensou que a passagem podia estar cheia de neve.

**"Já fui longe demais, não posso parar agora"**, disse ela enquanto voltava a cavar. Para sua extraordinariamente boa sorte, a raiz que guardava a passagem tinha bloqueado a entrada da neve. Ela deslizou sob a raiz e dentro da passagem.

Estava um pouco mais quente sob a árvore, mas ainda bem frio. Ela virou-se para descer pela passagem, animada pela possibilidade de sua longa e aparentemente eterna jornada sob o nada das terras cobertas de neve de Hogwarts. A pilha de pedras que desabaram em algum ponto destruiu suas esperanças como teria destruído um inseto que estava em seu caminho quando elas caíram. Ela desabou no chão e apoiou-se na parede, lágrimas nos olhos.

**"Droga!" **Gritou ela enquanto enfiava os pulsos na terra. Olhando para a entrada, ela percebeu que tinha outro problema, muito mais premente. A raiz podia ter impedido a neve de entrar na passagem, mas não havia nada impedindo-a de se acumular na frente da entrada. Logo seu estoque de ar ficaria bem restrito se ela não saísse logo dali. Ela se arrastou à entrada e de volta ao nada vazio das terras. Ela não gostou, mas não tinha outra escolha. Além disso, ela sabia em que direção o castelo ficava a partir da entrada da passagem. Ela começou a percorrer o caminho de volta ao castelo.

De vez em quando, ela olhava para trás para checar sua direção, até que o Salgueiro Lutador desapareceu na neve, o que não demorou muito. Infelizmente, o que ela não percebeu foi que um ou dois passos seus tinham saído um pouco diferentes e ela não estava mais no rumo do castelo.

Depois de meia hora, o frio estava começando a afetá-la, ela ainda não podia ver o castelo, e estava ficando difícil andar. Ela já tinha queimaduras graves causadas pelo vento nos poucos pedaços de pele que tinham ficado descobertos, e estava começando a perder as esperanças. Até mesmo sua coragem de grifinória parecia estar traindo-a, assim como suas pernas. Os músculos de sua perna ardiam do extenuante exercício de se mover pela neve, mas ela ignorava a dor e continuava. O vento rugia para ela, e parecia que a mãe natureza estava dispostá a destruí-la.

Finalmente, Hermione parou. Ela não podia mais continuar. Suas pernas se recusavam a obedecer seu cérebro. Estava frio demais, e ela tinha exigido demais de si.

**"Tenho que ficar acordada"**, resmungou ela para si mesma. Ela sabia que, se caísse no sono, nunca mais acordaria outra vez.

Logo, cercada pelo uivo estranho do vento, Hermione ouviu um uivo claro. Ela olhou ao redor para ver Canino pulando para ela, seguido de perto por Hagrid, que se movia pela neve tão facilmente quando uma faca de carne se movia por geléia. Ela sorriu quando eles se aproximavam, mas seu sorriso desapareceu quando eles desapareceram, e ela percebeu que eles nunca tinham estado lá. Ela estava começando a ter alucinações.

Nem cinco minutos depois, apesar de cada minuto durar uma hora, Hermione viu uma mancha passar por ela. Se ela não soubesse, ela pensaria que era Harry em sua vassoura. Isso, contudo, era absurdo. Harry estava doente, e não tinha como ele sair em sua vassoura, muito menos num tempo assim. Finalmente percebendo que não ia mais voltar a Hogwarts, não importava o que fizesse, Hermione começou a se desesperar. Estava destroçada pela percepção de que nunca veria Harry de novo, e desmaiou; sua última defesa contra a idéia da morte vindoura, sua vontade, finalmente desabara.

Hermione piscou e sentou, incapaz de processar a visão diante de si. Era a área hospitalar.

"Mas isso é impossível", disse ela para si mesma. "Como eu cheguei aqui?"

"Os rumores dizem que a cegonha lhe trouxe", disse Albus Dumbledore, que estava sentado silenciosamente ao lado da cama. "Isto é, se temporariamente considerarmos que o sr. Potter é da família das aves".

"Harry?" Hermione fitou Dumbledore, muito confusa. "Mas Harry estava doente demais para ficar de pé. O que eu lembro é de uma visão dele voando em sua vassoura. Ele não pode ter feito isso em sua condição".

"Aparentemente, todos nós subestimamos seus poderes quando se trata da vida de um ente amado em risco. Quando ele soube que você ainda não tinha voltado, ele apanhou a varinha e conseguiu se arrastar até a porta, subjugando Madame Pomfrey no caminho. Ele convocou sua vassoura e saiu procurando por você." Dumbledore sorriu. "E agora, ambos estão perfeitamente seguros. Ele conseguiu encontrá-la e trazê-la de volta. Seu estado piorou consideravelmente, mas não é nada que ameace-lhe a vida, e ele vai se recuperar plenamente".

Hermione olhou ao redor, e viu Harry na cama ao lado da dela, inconsciente.

"Não acredito que ele fez isso", disse Hermione sentindo o coração derreter. Ela sorriu para o corpo imóvel de Harry, e se acomodou na própria cama, ainda fraca.

"Sim, Harry é cheio de surpresas", disse Dumbledore com um sorriso. "Eu, contudo, não me surpreenderia se ele tiver uma recuperação rápida. Madame Pomfrey insiste que ele vai ficar aqui por pelo menos mais uma semana, mas se eu conheço Harry, e suspeito que conheço, ele vai estar fora da cama bem antes disso".

"Bem, se ele sair da cama antes de se sentir bem o suficiente para fazer isso, ele vai levar um carão da namorada", disse Hermione sorrindo.

"Vou conscientizá-lo disso, srta. Granger". Dumbledore se levantou. "Vou deixá-la repousar agora. Eu prefiro deixar a ala hospitalar por minha própria vontade, então vou sair por agora. Melhoras, srta. Granger".

"Obrigado, Diretor", sussurrou Hermione, já caindo no sono.

Na manhã seguinte, Hermione despertou para ver Harry sentado a seu lado.

"Harry..."

"Antes que você me dê um carão, Madame Pomfrey disse que tudo bem se eu saísse da minha cama. Estou me sentindo muito melhor agora. Umas poções, um pouco de descanso e ter você ao meu lado me trouxe de volta tão bom quanto novo", ele ajudou Hermione a se sentar.

"Eu te amo, Harry", disse Hermione, colocando seus braços ao redor de Harry e puxando-o para perto. Não houve mais nada a dizer. Ele sabia o resto, e ela sentia que agradecê-lo verbalmente seria desgraçadamente inadequado.

"Eu também te amo, Hermione", disse Harry, beijando-a suavemente.

"Feliz Natal, Harry".

"Feliz Natal, Hermione".


	13. Uma Mãozinha de Ajuda

**Título Original:** 'A Helping Hand'.

**Uma Mãozinha de Ajuda**

_Por Croyez_

_Tradu_ç_ão por Nanna_

Disclaimer: _Claramente_, eu não possuo nada. Harry Potter vai para JKR, e a letra pertence a Michelle Branch, da música dela _Drop In The Ocean_

_Love took me by the hand_

**O amor me tomou pela mão**

_Love took me by surprise_

**O amor me pegou de surpresa**

_Love led me to you_

**O amor me levou a você**

_And love opened up my eyes_

**E o amor abriu meus olhos**

"Harry, parceiro? Posso falar com você por um segundo?"

A voz incerta de Ron rompeu o silêncio da noite. A sra. Weasley havia acabado de mandá-los à cama, para uma boa noite de sono depois de um dia ocupado de preparativos para o casamento, e eles tinham ficado felicíssimos em obedecer. Tinham corrido pela casa toda, levando coisas daqui, dando suas opiniões naquilo, enfeitiçando isto para fazer aquilo... Desnecessário dizer que tinha sido exaustivo.

Harry, que já tinha se acomodado confortavelmente sob as cobertas, engoliu um bocejo. Piscou uma ou duas vezes e disse, em uma voz cansada, "Não pode esperar até de manhã, Ron? Estou exausto..."

Ele podia delinear os contornos do rosto de Ron quando o outro sacudiu a cabeça vigorosamente. "Não. Preciso falar com você agora. Senão, eu juro que não vou ser capaz de dormir de novo".

Isto surtiu o efeito desejado. A mera memória de Ron acordando-o às três da manhã para uma partida de Snap Explosivo foi o suficiente para fazer Harry sentir-se bem acordado. Ele gemeu, sentou-se exausto e olhou expectantemente para Ron. "Tá, tudo bem. O que é?" Perguntou, meio irritado.

Ron pareceu hesitar antes de falar, o que fez Harry sentir-se apenas mais um pouco raivoso. Sua raiva momentânea, contudo, foi substituída por curiosidade quando seu amigo resmungou, "É meio que... sobre Hermione..."

Ele podia vagamente adivinhar o que iria vir depois... Ron iria provavelmente dizer a ele que ele e Hermione tinham se acertado finalmente, e que ele sentia muito por não dizer nada mais cedo. Harry sentiu suas entranhas revirarem-se furiosamente, ainda assim não tinha bem certeza se isso era porque eles não lhe contaram nada até agora, ou porque eles tinham se juntado.

"O quê sobre Hermione?" Disparou ele, pois Ron havia repentinamente se calado outra vez.

"Bem... Tipo assim..." Disse Ron, clareando a garganta. "Eu... hum... gosto dela por um tempo... Não tenho certeza se você notou?"

Harry bufou. "Difícil não notar", disse ele, rindo.

"Errr... Certo. Tá. Bem, eu não tenho certeza se ela gosta de mim e eu... bem, eu podia usar uma ajudinha..."

Harry ficou bastante surpreendido. "Você quer que _eu_ te dê conselhos? Sobre Hermione? Uma... uma garota?" Parecia meio estranho referir-se a Hermione como uma garota, de algum modo. Ele sempre conseguira vê-la como amiga dele, quem sempre o apoiava, e o ajudava, e não como... uma mulher, propriamente. Ele ficou repentinamente hipnotizado por uma figura mental dela, e encontrou-se percebendo coisas nela que ele podia jurar que não estavam ali antes. O modo que ela lambios os lábios de vez em quando enquanto falava... E o jeito que ela andava, os quadris movendo-se levemente de um lado para o outro...

"S---Sim, eu acho", disse Ron. "Você e ela... vocês conversam um monte, não conversam? Vocês se dão muitíssimo bem. Você deve saber... alguma coisa".

Harry deu de ombros, revirando o cérebro atrás de alguma coisa que pudesse ajudar. "Bem, você deve ser mais legal com ela. Ela odeia quando vocês dois discutem e você diz coisas idiotas para ela", disse ele finalmente.

"Eu notei", Ron murmurou sem graça.

Outro pensamento ocorreu a ele. "E você provavelmente deveria pedir desculpas sobre toda... a coisa com Lavender. Ela ficou muito chateada mesmo com aquilo. Provavelmente achou que você podia arranjar alguém melhor que ela".

"Certo..."

"Não seja exageradamente romântico", Harry disse, agora profundamente imerso no assunto de Hermione. "Eu não acho que ela seja o tipo para esse tipo de coisa. Escute-a quando ela fala... Ela fica mesmo furiosa quando você não a ouve. E apenas... tente ter mais consideração, Ron..."

"Parceiro, eu juro que tento... mas é só que... Eu não sei, eu fico todo estranho ao redor dela. Com raiva o tempo todo", Ron disse roucamente. "Talvez isso tudo esteja uma zona... Talvez não devesse ser Hermione e eu".

"McLaggen e Hermione, então?" Disse Harry, erguendo uma sobrancelha. "Não seja idiota. Você só tem que dar o seu melhor".

"É, bem. Às vezes, eu acho que não devia nem tentar".

Harry sacudiu a cabeça, pronto para objetar, quando percebeu um estranho sentimento emergindo dentro dele. Era difícil de situá-lo, mas, enquanto ele refletia nas palavras de Ron, ele viu a si mesmo pensando que seria melhor se Ron nem tentasse. Como se ele estivesse vendo os pensamentos de outra pessoa, ele ouvia coisas que nunca teria dito ou pensado. Coisas como, _Hermione merece alguém mais parecido com ela_ e _Ron não a aprecia como deveria._

Confuso, e levemente preocupado, ele limpou a garganta e disse, "Sim, devia, Ron. Hermione... ela vale a pena".

Ron ergueu os olhos para ele e, apesar de ele não poder ver sua expressão no escuro, alguma coisa disse a Harry que ele estava fazendo careta. Passou um tempo antes que seu amigo falasse outra vez e, quando ele o fez, havia um tom levemente diferente do que antes. Mais determinado, seguro. Ele soava como se estivesse até mesmo sorrindo.

"É... É, eu vou tentar", disse ele. "Valeu, Harry".

Harry sorriu. "Quando precisar, parceiro. Agora, podemos apenas ir dormir?"

Ron riu. "É, tá bom".

Harry sonhou com Hermione naquela noite. Ela estava de pé à margem do largo, num refinado vestido branco. Ela estava olhando para ele, sorrindo, chamando-o para perto dela. Ele começou a andar o mais rápido que podia, mas parecia levar anos para chegar até ela. Então, do nada, Ron apareceu ao lado dela. Ele apontou-lhe, sussurrou algo no ouvido dela e os dois riram. Hermione voltou a olhar para ele, sacudiu a cabeça, ainda sorrindo, e gritou, "Venha, Harry! Estou bem aqui... Estou esperando".

"Estou te esperando, Harry!"

E, bem quando ele a alcançou, ele se encontrou estranhamente furioso com Ron... enciumado, talvez? Mas então Ron desvaneceu-se, e ele estava livre para segurar Hermione nos braços e inclinar-se para frente...

Os lábios dela estão tão perto...

"Ei, Harry!"

A imagem de Hermione desapareceu repentinamente da mente dele. Ele abriu os olhos, piscou para a luz do sol, e os fechou de novo.

"Hora de acordar, vamos lá! Mamãe fez café para todo mundo".

A porta abriu-se de repente, e outra voz falou, "Ele ainda não levantou? Bem, vamos lá então, Harry. Temos um dia agitado à nossa frente, sabe?"

Harry abriu seus olhos novamente e sentou-se, fitando a garota de cabelos lanzudos que agora estava de pé à porta, sorrindo para ele. Para qualquer outro, ela teria parecido a mesma de sempre, mas a conversa de Ron parecia ter mudado tudo o que significava Hermione na mente de Harry. Dessa vez, ele fitou-a por mais tempo do que geralmente fazia, cuidadoso para absorver todos os detalhes da aparência dela. "Você é... você é... linda".

As palavras saíram em uma voz pouco mais alta que um sussurro, num estranho tipo de perplexidade. Seus amigos estranharam, parecendo levemente divertidos, enquanto ele sentia-se chocado. O que estava dizendo? O que estava acontecendo na cabeça dele? Quando ele do nada começara a observar todas estas coisas sobre Hermione? Pois, ao dizer isto em voz alta, ele sentiu como se tivesse inconscientemente considerando isto por séculos, em sua mente.

"O que você disse?" Perguntou Ron, olhando-o em desaprovação.

Harry fitou-o, ainda em choque com a própria ousadia, e rapidamente resmungou. "Eu só... Eu estou com fome".

Isso pareceu agradar Ron. Rindo, ele disse, "Oh. Bem, isto é bom, porque tem toneladas de comida lá embaixo. Apresse-se e se vista, tá?"

Enquanto saía da cama, Harry capturou o olhar de Hermione. Ela o fitava com uma expressão meigamente interessada, sorrindo um pouco. Quando ela viu que ele estava olhando-a, pigarreou de leve e disse, "Vamos esperar por você lá embaixo, então. Venha, Ron".

"Vá na frente. Eu... quero mudar minhas meias".

Hermione ergueu uma sobrancelha, abrindo a boca para dizer algo, mas pareceu repensar isto. Dando de ombros, ela deixou o quarto. Ron virou-se animadamente para Harry, rindo. "Nós conversamos esta manhã", disse ele simplesmente.

Harry acenou, não realmente interessado. "Sobre o quê?"

"O casamento... e... coisas".

'Coisas' provavelmente significava 'você'. Harry tentou ignorar isto. "E... você a ouviu?"

Ron hesitou como se estivesse considerando o que dizer. "A maioria, sim".

"Bom, então. Continue assim", Harry disse, colocando uma camiseta limpa.

"Eu vou", Ron disse no que Harry achou uma voz exageradamente feliz. Pelo que ele tinha visto, Hermione não parecia estar agindo diferente em relação a Ron. Mas ainda assim, talvez ele ainda estivesse sonolento. Talvez houvesse algo diferente no comportamento dela.

Quando Harry terminou de se trocar, eles desceram, Ron falando sem parar sobre como ele achava que podia fazer tudo dar certo se fizesse as coisas certinho. Harry apenas acenava, parecendo feliz por ele, com a mente em outro lugar.

Quando chegaram na cozinha, Ron rodeou a mesa para sentar-se ao lado de Hermione, colocando a mão no ombro dela enquanto sentava-se. Hermione fitou-o por um momento, antes de dar 'bom-dia' apropriadamente a eles e voltando a comer. Harry apenas observava-os, sentindo um tipo estranho de bolo na garganta. Ele de repente se sentia bem irritado. O mero pensamento de Ron tocando no ombro de Hermione outra vez fê-lo sentir-se queimando de raiva.

"Bom dia", disse uma voz animada à sua direita. Ginny acabara de entrar na cozinha, sorrindo, e sentou-se a seu lado. Bem perto de si, na verdade... ele podia sentir seu braço tocando o dela.

Mas ele mal notou. Ver Ginny lembrou-o de algo. Recordou o dia que tinha-a visto agarrando-se com Dean naquele corredor. Não tinha sentido algo extremamente similar ao que estava sentindo agora? Então, ele o classificara como um 'sentimento de irmão protetor', mas não percebera, mais tarde, que tinha sido ciúmes?

Mas ele não podia sentir ciúme... esta era Hermione...

Ele foi distraído de seus pensamentos por um ruído alto. Ergueu os olhos, encontrando Hermione parecendo levemente confusa, com o garfo fora de seu aperto e no prato. Não demorou para ver o porquê. Ron estava com o braço ao redor dela, aparentemente ignorante à reação dela.

E então lá estava aquele sentimento irritado de novo... Por que ele reagia assim? Hermione era sua amiga, nada mais.

Não era?

"Bem", disse Hermione de repente. "Acho que vou ajudar a sra. Weasley lá fora, no jardim. Aqueles enfeites são bem difíceis de serem pendurados".

Ron concordou. "Sim, eu também".

E eles saíram, Hermione parecendo bem desanimada. Ginny virou-se para olhar Harry, seu sorriso desaparecido. "Harry, eu vou só... Eu quero te perguntou uma coisa".

Harry sentiu-se bem apreensivo. O que ele daria para alguém interrompê-los agora mesmo... Não podia explicar o porquê, mas, depois de ter retornado de Godric's Hollow com Ron e Hermione, sentia-se extremamente diferente ao redor dela. Não havia estômago embrulhado, ou nenhum sentimento de euforia. Apenas... a normalidade.

"É... Tá, vai em frente", resmungou ele, afastando-se só um pouquinho.

"Você acha que está apaixonado por Hermione?"

Ele engasgou-se com sua comida. Tossindo, ele disparou, "O quê?"

"Você diria que acha que ela é linda? Sente-se mais confortável ao redor dela do que com qualquer outra menina?"

"_Por que _você está me perguntando isso?"

"Pare de evitar a pergunta, Harry", disse Ginny, com o menor traço de sorriso nos lábios. "Só responda-a".

"Bem, eu não sei!" Disse Harry, indignado. "Eu nunca considerei a idéia, de verdade..."

"Mas e as minhas outras perguntas?"

"Bem...", disse Harry, pensando. "É... acho que sim", resmungou. As palavras pareciam vir do fundo dele, e ele sentiu-se surpreso ao ouvir-se dizê-las.

Ginny pareceu satisfeita. "Bom!" Disse ela, satisfeita, sorrindo alegremente. "Então é melhor fazer algo sobre o querido Ronniekins, não é?" Com isso, ela já estava de pé e fora do aposento, indo para o jardim. Harry fitou sua figura que se afastava, sentindo sua perplexidade aprofundar.

O que _diabos_ fora tudo _aquilo_?

Ele se levantou, planejando totalmente segui-la, quando ouviu a voz de Hermione em tons altos e ultrajados, falando do jardim.

"... Como você OUSA, Ronald Weasley! Você... fique LONGE DE MIM! Nojento! Eu deveria ter esperado isso, depois de Lavender... mas VOCÊ, de todas as pessoas..." Ela continuou a tagarelar raivosamente, sua voz aproximando-se estavelmente de onde Harry estava. Ron a seguia, parecendo apenas levemente irritado. Aproximando-se de Harry, ela apenas dedicou-lhe meio olhar, antes de escalar as escadas. Um grande estrondo foi ouvido, e eles souberam que ela tinha se trancado em seu quarto.

Harry voltou o olhar para Ron. "O _que_ você fez?" Exigiu ele, as palavras saindo mais raivosas que ele esperara.

Ron pareceu tentou aparentar culpa, conseguindo algo que parecia-se com um sorriso sendo mal-disfarçado. "Eu... bem... eu... tentei agarrá-la".

Levou um tempo para o impacto dessas palavras chegar...

"Você fez o _quê_?" Harry perguntou, com a voz baixa e ameaçadora. Parecia esquecer, mesmo que por um momento, que estava falando com seu amigo.

"Bem... eu... eu a beijei e eu... tentei...-"

"Você ficou _maluco_, Ron?" Sibilou Harry, dando-lhe um olhar incrédulo. "Você mal começou a ouvi-la, e já está tentando fazer com que ela te agarre? O que está errado contigo?"

Ron deixou pender a cabeça, olhando o chão. Ficou calado por um momento, antes de dizer, "Sinto muito, cara... Eu não devia ter..."

"É melhor que você vá falar com ela".

Ron retribuiu o olhar dele. "Enlouqueceu? Ela vai me matar, vai! Você vai falar com ela por mim! Dê uma boa palavra..."

Harry sacudiu a cabeça. "Não vou interferir nessa..."

"Por favor, Harry... Ela vai te ouvir... você tem aquela-aquela coisa..."

Harry sentiu uma momentânea curiosidade nublar sua raiva por Ron. Erguendo uma sobrancelha, ele perguntou, "Que _coisa_?"

"Você sabe," Ron disse dando de ombros, "a coisa... você... você a compreende. Relaciona-se com ela".

Harry virou os olhos dizendo friamente, "Não é tão difícil assim. Só pare de tentar agarrá-la assim".

"Harry... vamos lá..."

Os ombros de Ron desabaram, e ele voltou a olhar o chão, um olhar derrotado em seu rosto. Harry notou que as orelhas dele também estavam bem vermelhas. E assim, tão rápida quanto tinha nascido, a raiva se dissolveu em piedade por seu amigo. Talvez ele fosse mais desligado em relação a garotas do que o próprio Harry era.

"Bem.. eu vou tentar, Ron, mas não espere nada".

Ron voltou a olhá-lo, sorrindo largamente. "Valeu, cara! Honestamente, tenho um bom pressentimento sobre isto".

"Sorte sua, então", resmungou Harry, virando-se e percorrendo seu caminho até a escada. Ele alcançou a porta do quarto de Hermione e bateu. Sem resposta. Ele bateu de novo, chamando o nome dela. Ainda sem resposta.

Fortalecendo-se para a explosão que ele sabia que viria dela, ele aparatou para seu quarto.

"Harry!" Veio a voz chocada dela. Ela estava sentada na cama, com um livro aberto em seu colo, mas ele tinha certeza que ela não estava lendo-o. Seus olhos estavam imensos, levemente irados, mas mais surpreendidos. "Eu poderia estar me trocando, sabe?"

Afastando uma imagem que, com certeza, não devia estar em sua mente no momento, Harry deu de ombros. "Eu não achei que você estaria se trocando", disse ele simplesmente. "Não depois daquilo".

"Não sei o que se apossou de Ron", disse ela abruptamente, sacudindo a cabeça. "Quer dizer, é... legal... eu acho, que ele me beijou, mas ele devia ter deixado por aí! Ele tem agido tão estranhamente, por esses dias".

"É... conversando um monte com Ginny e os gêmeos, né?" Harry disse, apenas percebendo isto agora.

"Sim... e hoje ele me _ouviu_ de verdade quando conversamos... Não acho que ele já tenha feito isto..."

Harry roncou, "Vamos lá, ele não é tão mau..." disse ele, lembrando por que estava ali para começar. "Acho que ele só estava nervoso".

Hermione ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Bem, honestamente... Eu não sei se quero lidar com isso por mais tempo. Não tenho certeza se gosto dele.. ou se já gostei", acrescentou ela, franzindo a testa.

Harry ficou calado, sem saber o que responder a isso. "Ginny conversou comigo ontem à noite, também. Sobre você", disse ela. "Não, assim não", acrescentou, vendo a expressão no rosto de Harry. "Quero dizer... ela me perguntou quais eram os meus sentimentos por você. Perguntou se eu era apaixonada por você".

As palavras estavam fora da boca dele antes que ele pudesse considerá-las. "E o que você disse?"

Hermione olhou-o, com uma expressão bem chocada no rosto. "Eu-bem... eu disse a ela que não sabia", ela respondeu sinceramente, suas bochechas assumindo um tom meio rosado.

"Ela me perguntou a mesma coisa sobre você hoje", disse Harry começando a organizar as coisas em sua cabeça. Ele somou dois e dois, e a maioria das coisas parecia encaixar... Ginny perguntando a ambos a mesma coisa, Ron fazendo Hermione pensar que ele era um completo idiota, todas as conversas em particular nos dias passados...

"Ela perguntou?" Hermione perguntou, fazendo careta. "Bem, então, isto é estranho. O que ela está armando?"

"Eu acho..." Disse Harry, pensando as palavras cuidadosamente. "... Que eles estão... Tentando nos juntar".

Os olhos de Hermione se ergueram para encontrarem os dele, cortantemente. "Como... um casal? Ah, Harry, por favor... Eu duvido que Ginny faria isto. Ela sempre foi apaixonada por você. E Ron... Bem, ele poderia, mas..."

"Isto explicaria o comportamento idiota dele, não acha?"

A voz dela estava suave quando ela falou de novo, "Mas isto é só... tolo. Você eu... nós somos só amigos..."

As palavras dela ficaram no ar entre eles. Por alguma razão, Harry sentiu seu coração disparar às palavras dela. Sentiu como se o mundo estivesse desabando sobre ele, como se tudo estivesse dando errado...

E então ele soube.

Ele soube por que tinha sentido ciúme, por que tinha tido aquele sonho, por que estava se sentindo assim... Ele sabia que, por alguma estranha razão, ver Ron daquele jeito com Hermione apenas havia despertado-o para seus sentimentos por ela. Ele sabia que aqueles sentimentos não tinham aparecido do nada... de algum modo, ele soube que sempre tinha se sentido daquele jeito.

"Você acha?"

Hermione voltou a olhá-lo, seus olhos suaves e levemente arregalados. "O que está dizendo, Harry?" Perguntou ela, cortantemente.

Harry hesitou antes de falar. Estaria fazendo a coisa certa? Estaria vendo coisas onde não existia nada? Talvez Ron amasse mesmo Hermione, e Ginny apenas estivesse irritantemente curiosa... Talvez ele apenas estivesse desesperado. Talvez ele não fosse apaixonado por Hermione... Talvez apenas quisesse alguém para substituir todos aqueles que ele tinha perdido... Dumbledore, Sirius, seus pais...

Mas talvez não estivesse. Talvez ele _estivesse_ vendo claramente.

Valia a pena correr o risco por Hermione.

"Eu estou dizendo... que... talvez eu queira ser mais que um amigo".

Ele podia ter jurado que estava ouvindo seu coração disparado em seu peito. Que podia ouvir o coração dela acelerando, enquanto o cérebro dela processava completamente as palavras dele. Podia ter jurado que viu um reluzir de esperança cruzar os olhos dela...

Então viu sua boca curvar-se num sorriso...

E ela estava se aproximando... tão mais perto dele... fechando a lacuna. Os lábios dela roçaram gentilmente os dele, macios como nunca. A mão dela estava no ombro dele, enquanto as dele estavam bambas pelo choque. Quando ela se afastou, ele podia definitivamente ver uma ponta de malícia nos olhos castanhos, sorrindo para ele.

"Talvez eu concorde".

E tão arrombaram a porta para abri-la. Houve um borrão de vermelho enquanto Fred, George, Bill, Ron e Ginny vinham inundando o quarto, seguidos de perto por Fleur e pela sra. Weasley. Eles todos sorriram euforicamente para o boquiaberto par.

"Por um segundo eu achei que isto não iria prestar", disse Ginny. "Vocês dois são mesmo teimosos, sabiam?"

Eles todos riram. Hermione e Harry ficaram ali, hipnotizados, observando-os em choque, muito perplexos para perceber que ainda estavam extremamente perto um do outro.

"Bem, aí eu diria que isso teve excelentes resultados", remarcou Fred, sacudindo a mão de George e estendendo uma mão para Ron. "Bom trabalho, Ronniekins".

Ron fez careta, antes de tomar a mão e sacudi-la animadamente. "Eu diria que foi, Gred", ele disse alegremente, soltando a mão do irmão e agarrando a de Ginny, sacudindo-a em júbilo. "Excelente, né, Ginny?"

Finalmente, Hermione pareceu perceber que ainda estava abraçada a Harry. Ficando vermelha como uma beterraba, ela pulou para longe dele, encarando o chão. Harry, contudo, olhou direto para os Weasleys, mal capaz de conter um sorriso embaraçado, mas triunfante.

"Desde quando vocês vêm planejando isto?"

"Ah, _séculos_. Desde antes de irmos para Godric's Hollow", disse Ron, balançando a mão em dispensa. "Gin e eu começamos a conversar... ela estava mesmo magoada com você, sabe... você e ela..." Houve uma pausa estranha na qual Harry fitou Ginny culpadamente, sentindo-se mau por magoar os sentimentos dela, mas sabendo que tinha sido para o melhor. "E, bem, depois de um tempo nós meio que vimos que você e Hermione tinham... uma coisa que ela e eu não tínhamos, e que você e Ginny não tinham..."

"Demorei um pouco para aceitar", Ginny disse baixinho. "Eu odiava que você estivesse melhor com outra pessoa, mas, eventualmente, eu vi a verdade. Ron já tinha começado a falar com Fred e George, sabe, e eu só me juntei à coisa toda".

"E foi assim que chegamos aqui", disse Ron.

"O interesse de Ron por Hermione faria explodir estes sentimentos que você obviamente vinha mantendo para si mesmo, parceiro, e aí você bem que faria o resto", disse Fred alegremente.

"Pelo menos, foi isso o que esses dois disseram. Tínhamos um plano reserva, só por acaso", disse George, dando tapinhas no bolso.

"Nova poção na qual temos trabalhado. Mas, já que não tivemos que usá-la, ainda é confidencial. Não vai ser lançada até-"

"Dezembro, por aí. Podemos aceitar pré-compras, porém".

A sra. Weasley deu um olhar feio aos gêmeos, mas conteve qualquer comentário que tinha em mente. Harry, contudo, mal os ouvia. Ainda estava preocupado.

"Mas... você não... quer dizer, isso não te chateia?" Ele perguntou incerto para Ginny.

"Chateou... no começo... mas eu te disse, eu entendo agora. Sério, Harry, estou bem. Você e Hermione... vocês são apenas certos um para o outro. Posso aceitar isso", disse ela, sorrindo fracamente.

Harry não sabia o que dizer. Estava feliz, sim, até mesmo extasiado, mas tudo isto parecia tão surreal. Não podia acreditar que Hermione era apaixonada por ele, que sempre fora apaixonado por ela sem ter consciência de seus sentimentos, e que os Weasleys tinham percebido isto antes que eles tivessem. Era... incrível.

"Bom", disse a sra. Weasley, vibrando. "_Parabéns_, queridos! Ah, isto é tão maravilhoso!" Elogiou ela, envolvendo-os a ambos em um abraço cada. "Sério, estou muito feliz pelos dois. Vocês merecem isto".

"Obrigada, sra. Weasley".

Depois de mais uns minutos de conversa e de parabéns ao léu de todos, todos eles começaram a sair do quarto, voltando para o jardim. Harry e Hermione ficaram para trás, até que eles eram os últimos no quarto.

Harry virou-se para Hermione, deu-lhe um breve sorriso e disse, "Estranho, não é?"

Ela retribuiu o sorriso dele com um seu. "Muito. Mas parece certo. Estou muito feliz que isto aconteceu, Harry".

"É", disse Harry sinceramente, tomando a mão dela e levando-a para a porta. "É inacreditável..."

Eles desceram as escadas, de mãos dadas, vendo o mundo como um lugar bem diferente. Esqueceram, por poucos e abençoados momentos, sobre tudo mais... tudo o que tinham que fazer, tudo que tinham para se preocupar...

Um pensamento de repente veio a Harry. Um pensamento horrível, levemente nauseante...

"Hermione", disse ele roucamente, sentindo a garganta meio seca. "Ron te... hum... _beijou_ de verdade?"

Hermione deu um olhar a ele, erguendo uma sobrancelha, antes de rir suavemente. "Sim, beijou. Mas isso importa? Foi tudo para nos juntar, não foi?"

"É... eu acho..." Harry disse distraidamente, revirando a cozinha atrás de Ron. Quando não o viu, puxou Hermione para fora, para os jardins, ignorando os protestos e perguntas dela. Foi capaz de entrever o topo da cabeça de Ron à distância, e moveu-se para ela.

"Ron... preciso falar com você. Hummm... _agora_".

Hermione virou os olhos. Garotos sempre serão garotos.

F I M


	14. Um Galeão Por Seus Pensamentos

**Título Original:** 'A Galleon For Your Thoughts'.

**Um Galeão Por Seus Pensamentos**

_Por DiezeL_

_Tradu_ç_ão por Nanna_

A atmosfera estava jovial e animada. Todos tinham um sorriso a compartilhar, um aperto de mão a estender, um abraço a distribuir, um beijo no rosto a dar. Em tempos de preocupação e ansiedade trazidos de volta pelo Lorde das Trevas, isso era uma fachada de paz em meio ao caos. Isso era a lufada de ar fresco que revigorava suas almas e lhes dava esperança e alegria, mesmo que por um curto período de tempo.

E, mais que todos os outros, ele era quem mais precisava disso.

Ele passeou seu olhar pela multidão, sorrindo timidamente. Ele raramente se sentia tão à vontade como agora, especialmente considerando quem ele era. Alguém como ele raramente conseguia ambientes e prazeres tão serenos. Ele os merecia altamente, mas era muito privado disto.

Ele levou a mão à gola e a puxou um pouco. Tinha recebido muitos elogios das damas sobre como estava deslumbrante em seus novos robes formais. Elas amavam o efeito que os robes azul meia noite tinham em seus olhos verdes. Era o suficiente para dar a seu ego uma levantada de seu estado rebaixado e deprimido.

Afinal, quem não gostaria de ser chamado o homem mais bonito e o solteiro mais disputado da noite? Mas, pensando bem, Ron provavelmente iria contestar isto.

Ele sentiu uma presença mover-se a seu lado, e olhou para sua direita. Seu sorriso tímido de antes cresceu quando percebeu que sua melhor amiga, a bruxa por quem estava apaixonado secretamente pelos dois últimos anos, tinha juntado-se a ele. Agora, se ele apenas pudesse achar o momento oportuno para passar essa pequena informação para ela...

"Divertindo-se?" perguntou ele.

"Um pouco", respondeu ela. "E você?"

"Hmmm, com a profecia sobre mim, Voldemort esperando nas sombras e aquele ponche horrível que tive que beber esta noite, eu teria que dizer que não podia estar melhor", zombou ele. "Não pode dizer?"

"Só esqueça dessas coisas por hoje, Harry", Hermione socou levemente o braço dele. "Seria difícil demais divertir-se apenas?"

Harry riu. "Eu estou, Hermione. Não se preocupe".

"Bom. Então me convide para uma contradança".

"Hã?" Harry olhou-a com uma expressão bestificada no rosto. "Contradança?"

"Obrigada por pedir, Harry. Vou dançar com você", ela deslizou um braço ao redor do dele sem esperar pela resposta. Então o puxou para a pista de dança, onde os outros alunos dançavam.

"Hermione, eu... Mas eu nem..." Começou Harry.

"Ah, cale-se, tá? É só uma dança, Harry".

Harry calou a boca e cautelosamente passou seus braços ao redor dela enquanto rapidamente roubava olhares ao redor de si para ver quem poderia estar olhando. Não era porque ele nunca tinha dançado com uma garota antes que ele estava sendo cauteloso. Era porque tudo que ele fazia ultimamente, e que estava envolvido de algum modo com alguém do sexo oposto, parecia cair sob os olhos afiados de todos os outros a seu redor. A aberta fascinação das pessoas com ele e com a vida dele causava-lhe pouca privacidade. Francamente, ele ficava tão aterrorizado e preocupado que considerava virar um ermitão profissional depois de Hogwarts, apenas para fugir do interesse irritante.

Pensando bem, considerou Harry enquanto abraçava Hermione, ele não se importaria se olhassem no momento. Achava que estava com a bruxa mais linda nos braços, dançando com ele agora mesmo. Se ela era a razão pela qual ele recebesse olhares de indisfarçável interesse, então que fosse. Pelo menos, era o que ele tentava dizer a si mesmo.

"Harry..." Disse ela levemente.

"Hã?"

"Eu sei que você está olhando ao redor", ela murmurou contra o queixo dele. "Se eu fosse sua namorada, eu suspeitaria que você está olhando as outras bruxas em vez de prestar atenção em mim".

"Ahn-- Eu não estou. Estou só me gabando por estar dançando com a bruxa mais bonita deste baile hoje" Ele conseguiu dizer enquanto sentia a respiração dela contra seu queixo. A namorada dele, hein? Grande conceito, Hermione. Agora, se ela apenas pudesse tirá-lo de sua depressão ao se tornar isto de verdade.

"Obrigada pelo elogio, eu acho. Contudo, ainda me recuso a terminar os dois centímetros de seu ensaio de Poções para você".

Harry riu. "Você me magoa ao pensar que eu esperaria isso de você".

Hermione se afastou de leve para olhá-lo enquanto eles se balançavam à música. "Ah? Então aquilo era um elogio sem segundas intenções, hein?"

Sorrindo maliciosamente, ele respondeu, "Na verdade, eu estava pensando nos quatro centímetros que faltam fazer para Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. Então, o que diz, Hermione? Vai ajudar se eu fizer cara de cachorro caído do caminhão de mudança?"

Ela virou os olhos para ele. "Você sabe como fazer uma menina babar, Harry".

"Tive prática o suficiente", respondeu ele.

"De Ron, sem dúvida".

"Ah, mas você está errada, Hermione. No caso de você não ter notado, Ron não tem muito tempo de sobra para me corromper ultimamente. Luna está bem ocupada transformando-o num anjo... ou coisa assim".

Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas. "Então, essa... esperteza... é toda sua, Harry? Estou apavorada e suspeitando. Onde está Harry e o que você fez com ele?"

"Engraçado, ha-ha", devolveu Harry. "Acho que o lado do meu pai deixou de ser inativo agora que eu tenho dezessete anos". E aquele ponche, ele juraria.

"Genes inativos? Ah, poupe-me, Harry. Eu duvido muito que você tem as qualidades de sua mãe definindo a sua personalidade pelos últimos sete anos que você sabe ser um bruxo". Hermione deu um olhar duvidoso a ele. "Acho que eu, junto a vários membros da Ordem, estou esperando que os genes de sua mãe tomem domínio e empurrem os genes de seu pai para um... estado menos ativo. Você causou confusões o suficiente para deixar os Marotos orgulhosos".

"Bom, eu herdei meus olhos maravilhosos de mamãe", disse Harry pensativamente. "Muito gentil da parte do meu pai, deixar que eu tivesse os olhos da minha mãe, não acha? Isso certamente tem ajudado com as damas".

"Seu cabelo compensa por isso", devolveu ela.

Harry fez 'tsk-tsk' para ela. "Veja bem. Meu cabelo, junto com meus olhos ardentes, é um acessório do qual aprendi a ter orgulho".

"Quando você ficou tão convencido, Harry?" Os lábios de Hermione se curvaram.

"Você tira o melhor de mim. Tenho que agradecer a você pela minha ausência de humildade na seção de aparência", ele disse sorrindo loucamente.

"Sabe... Estou começando a achar que devo me arrepender de aceitar seu convite para dançar. Eu não tinha idéia do quanto você pode ficar estranho", ela virou os olhos.

Harry fez uma pausa e a olhou direto nos olhos por vários momentos.

A sobrancelha direita de Hermione se alteou. "E o que você está fazendo agora? Já está cansado? Não estamos nem na metade da música".

Ele se inclinou perigosamente perto dela, seus lábios pairando a dois centímetros dos dela. "Você agora está caindo sob o feitiço dos meus belos olhos verdes, Hermione Granger. Meus olhos ardentes e personalidade charmosa são tão irresistíveis para você que você não pôde recusar meu convite para dançar. Você acha que eu sou maravilhoso e eu sou o bruxo mais bonito deste baile agora, até mais bonito que Ron..."

Isso foi o suficiente para ela.

No meio da pista de dança, Hermione foi incapaz de se conter e desatou a rir, o que serviu para atrair os olhares de vários casais que dançavam ao redor deles.

"Harry! Essa é a coisa mais ridícula que eu já ouvi!" Hermione dava risadinhas com vontade.

Os olhos de Harry ficaram levemente estreitos. "O quê? Que eu sou mais bonito que Ron? Ou que sou irresistivelmente charmoso?"

Hermione agarrou as costelas e sentiu as lágrimas ameaçando cair de seus olhos. Ela não podia parar de rir das frases de Harry. Isso tinha que ser a maior quantidade de risos que ela já tinha dado recentemente. E, surpreendentemente, Fred e George não tinham nada a ver com isso.

"E", Harry ergueu seu dedo indicador direito. "Correção, minha querida. Eu não lhe convidei para dançar. Você arrancou um de mim". Tome isso, Srta. Rata de Livros!

Hermione abriu a boca para contestar a frase dele, mas, abruptamente, fechou-a na mesma rapidez. Harry colocou o dedo nos lábios dela. "Agora... parece que mais uma vez você se rendeu ao meu charme. Podemos continuar essa dança ou você prefere importunar-se com os incontáveis olhares que estamos recebendo agora mesmo por causa desse fiasco divertidíssimo?"

Ela sorriu para ele e aproximou-se outra vez, de modo que ele pôde passar os braços ao redor dela outra vez.

Harry sentia o coração batendo erraticamente. Todos os nervos de seu corpo ficavam dez vezes mais sensíveis quando qualquer parte dele entrava em contato com ela. E ele nunca fora tão audaciosamente paquerador com uma menina antes. Ele surpreendera-se com a facilidade que ele dera em cima de Hermione, de todas as pessoas.

Isso devia ser coisa do ponche. Tinha algum ingrediente estranho que o fazia agir tão exuberantemente. Talvez fosse por isso que Hermione estava tão... aberta... e tolerante com seu comportamente aparentemente endiabrado. Ela talvez bebera uns copos, também.

Harry cerrou os olhos quando sentiu Hermione aproximar-se dele. Logo, a cabeça dela repousava de leve contra seu ombro direito, e o corpo estava muito colado ao dele. Sob os ruídos, Harry reconheceu a melodia que começava a tocar. Era uma música trouxa cantada por um cantor inglês bem conhecido.

"Eu conheço essa música..." Ele mal a ouviu falar.

"Surpresa de ouvi-la tocar aqui, não está?"

"Estou. Mas é uma boa música. Muito... romântica", sussurrou ela.

Harry inalou o perfume do cabelo dela. O aroma dela fazia-o lembrar, estranhamente, da primavera. "Tudo bem? Dançar essa música?"

Hermione afastou-se de leve. "Claro. Por que não estaria?" Um pequeno franzido fez a testa dela vincar. "Ela está deixando-o desconfortável?"

Ele sacudiu a cabeça e puxou-a de volta para seus braços. "De jeito nenhum". Ele deslizou os braços com mais segurança ao redor da cintura dela. Não tinha certeza se isso era apropriado ou se era íntimo demais, mas francamente no momento ele não ligava. Ela estava em seus braços, e isso era tudo o que importava.

Harry notou esta linha de pensamento e ousou olhá-la. Ela o surpreendeu quando ele se encontrou olhando diretamente nas piscinas dos olhos dela. Havia uma emoção crua mista com uma vulnerabilidade guardada naqueles olhos castanhos. Avermelhando, ele rapidamente ergueu os olhos para distrair-se enquanto eles dançavam.

Certo, Hermione importava para ele por um tempo. E com isto, o coração dele passou a acelerar de novo. Hermione, ele acabara de notar, estava perto demais para o conforto dele. Ainda assim... a proximidade dela o acalmava e o fazia sentir-se...

Completo.

As orelhas dele de repente detectaram que a música ia acabar logo, mas seu coração persistiu. Por que agora? Por que logo agora quando ele estava se acostumando com a sensação de tê-la nos braços?

"Harry? A música acabou".

Harry piscou várias vezes. "Oh. É, acabou".

Rapidamente, ele olhou para a esquerda e para a direita. Deixou pender os braços abruptamente quando viu os olhares que estavam atraindo. "Desculpe".

Hermione arqueou uma sobrancelha para ele, e parecia pronta para dizer algo quando se brecou. Enquanto ela se virava dele, Harry viu aquela expressão outra vez. A expressão de emoção sugerida e vulnerabilidade resguardada, outra vez.

"Hermione. Espere".

Hermione parou e olhou-o diretamente. "Sim?"

"Eu... Você... Você está com sede? Quer outro copo de ponche?" _Idiota, idiota, Harry. _Era por isso que ele não tinha uma namorada para chamar de sua. Era por isso que ele não podia dizer como se sentia por ela. Era por isso que ele arruinaria um momento perfeitamente bom para fazer um movimento.

Ele sempre achava uma desculpa.

Ponche idiota.

Hermione permitiu a Harry que a levasse à mesa de refrescos. Ela lamentava que a dança deles tivesse acabado, mas não podia achar uma desculpa cabível para mantê-la. Duas danças eram mais que suficientes. Além disso, julgando pelos olhares que eles receberam, ela tinha certeza que uma terceira dança iria trazer uma bacia inteiramente nova de fofocas sobre eles.

Suspirando, ela se perguntou como ele era capaz de manter essa coisa chamada amizade entre eles. Ela estava ficando cansada de usar a máscara de 'melhor amiga' o tempo todo. Mantê-la custava um monte da força de vontade dela. Hermione só desejava que o bruxo louco percebesse e correspondesse a seus sentimentos.

A fria Hermione Granger odiava que ele podia fazer isso a seus nervos sem tentar muito. Nem mesmo as implicâncias usuais poderiam comparar. Tensão com Ron uma ova. Ela só queria estrangular Ron às vezes por ser o filho da mãe rosado que ele podia ser.

"Hermione? Não gostou do ponche?" A voz de Harry cortou seus pensamentos.

"Ponche? Ah, não. Ele estava ótimo. Eu estava pensando em outra coisa".

"Um sicle por seus pensamentos, então?"

Ela sorriu. "Tentou um galeão e eu posso te dar uma pista?"

"Um galeão! Que pensamento insidioso você está tendo que é assim tão caro?"

Hermione bebeu de seu drinque. "Não é tão insidioso, como você colocou. Você sabe o que isso quer dizer? Bom, considere a inflação". Ela riu à expressão transida dele. "Bem, vai bancar, Harry?"

Harry piscou. "Não, obrigado. Estou meio duro. E um monte de doces da Dedosdemel provavelmente vale mais".

Hermione estapeou o braço dele. "Ah, você! Você sabe mesmo como fazer uma garota sentir-se especial. Talvez seja por isso que você ainda não tenha uma namorada. Tem medo de gastar dinheiro com ela".

"Ah, mas eu não tenho. Eu só... Ainda não chamei a garota certa para sair". Hermione viu-o olhar rapidamente para a pista de dança. Ela especulou se ele olhava para alguém em particular. Antes que ela pudesse pressionar o assunto, sentiu a mão esquerda dele agarrar a direita dela.

"Hermione? Dança comigo de novo?"

O convite surpresa fê-la especular se ele queria mesmo dançar com ela. "Então você... Você está me chamando de verdade para dançar agora?"

Harry virou-se para encará-la e lhe deu um sorriso brilhante. Então, ela o viu nos olhos dela. Aquela ponta de malícia misturada com sinceridade, quando os olhos dela encontraram os dele. Era fascinante, porque isto a fazia sentir-se desejada, desejada por ele.

Acenando de leve, ela logo achou-se nos braços dele de novo. A sensação estava ficando familiar demais para ela. Ele tornava tão fácil sentir-se confortável em seu abraço. Isto estava ficando um pouco viciante demais, para o bem dela.

Perdida em pensamentos, ela deixou de registrar que o salão tinha repentinamente escurecido substancialmente e uma nova música, uma balada que muitos namorados conheciam, tinha começado a tocar. A multidão dançante tinha diminuído e os únicos pares que haviam ficado na pista eram casais de verdade.

Harry olhou ao redor nervosamente, para o ambiente repentinamente escuro. Agora era uma hora tão boa quanto qualquer uma, o coração lhe dizia. Estava escuro, a música era perfeita, e todos os outros estavam ocupados com sua metade amada. Apesar de ser raro, ninguém estava prestando atenção nele.

**Ei, moleque! O que em nome do maldito Merlin você está esperando?** Ele jurou que ouviu a voz de seu padrinho morto lhe dizer.

_Estou esperando o momento perfeito._

**Dane-se isso. Se você continuar 'esperando', como diz, vamos ficar aqui por séculos, Harry.**

_Ah, cale-se, tá?_ Harry sacudiu a cabeça para clareá-la das dúvidas e das perturbações de Sirius. "Hermione...?" Chamou-a suavemente.

"Hummm?"

Assim que ela ergueu os olhos para ele, ele abaixou a cabeça e capturou os lábios dela no mais gentil dos beijos. Acariciou os lábios dela lentamente, em sincronia com o refrão da música que tocava. Isso era tão perfeito quanto um momento podia ser. Não havia sentido em desperdiçá-lo, só porque as borboletas estúpidas em seu estômago não paravam de bater as asas.

Finalmente, ele afastou-se dela, para ver que resposta receberia a esta ação inesperada. O que ele viu, contudo, foi algo que o surpreendeu também.

Harry esperava por choque, talvez até mesmo uma batelada de reprimendas, um fio de resmungos estranhos, ou até mesmo um feitiço para afastá-lo (o que mais o preocupava). Ele esperava que ela pelo menos questionasse, ponderasse, analisasse o que ele tinha feito. Ele esperava que ela se afastasse dele e fugisse da pista de dança.

Mas, por Merlin, ele não esperava ver os olhos dela refletir a mesma emoção que ele estava experimentando. Havia surpresa, sim, mas havia também uma ponta de aceitação. Havia confusão, mas também havia expectativa. Havia medo, mas também havia excitação iluminando os olhos dela.

"Eu... Herm-"

Hermione surpreendentemente ergueu-se nas pontas dos pés, puxou a cabeça dele para baixo e plantou um beijo ardoroso nos lábios dele, um roçar de tentativa no princípio, como se fosse para discernir esta realidade, e então uma carícia agressiva que ele não pôde deixar de retribuir.

Mas antes que eles pudessem aproveitar de verdade o momento, este acabou quando rapidamente ambos ficaram cientes de que as luzes tinham voltado à vida. A música que eles tinham dançado há muito acabara e apenas os ofegos suaves e os murmúrios das pessoas ao redor deles podiam ser ouvidos. Eles não tinham que olhar ao redor para saber que os olhos de todos estavam fixos neles.

"Temos que conversar".

Hermione estremeceu levemente quando o ouviu falar. As palavras carregavam um sentimento de destruição ou de calamidade, como um precursor indesejado, repressor para um fim ou uma finalidade. E Hermione não gostou disso. Ela não queria que _aquilo_ acabasse. Pelo menos ainda não.

"Aqui não, Harry. Lá fora. Longe dos olhos e ouvidos xeretas de todos os outros", ela respondeu enquanto evitava o olhar dele.

"Tudo bem". Ele levou-a para fora do salão de baile, para uma varanda protegida que ela sabia que era situada de modo a dar alguma privacidade a namorados.

Namorados.

A palavra tinha implicações pesadas e trazia ponderações valiosas de outro estudo psicológico, decidiu Hermione. O que exatamente classificava um casal como namorados? Um beijo partilhado, ou dois? Uma declaração de amor que estava além daquela em parentesco? Um ato de paixão de natureza incontrolável e quase maníaca? Ou o simples bater unificado de dois corações na mesma sintonia de afeição, paixão e ardor?

Hermione dirigiu-se à sacada e olhou para baixo, para as terras sob eles. Abaixo deles, os terrenos geralmente luxuriantes e verdes do castelo estavam adormecidos. Olhando um pouco mais distante no horizonte diante dela, o lago estava num estado similar que sua moradora, a Lula Gigante. O Salgueiro Lutador não estava tão distante, parecendo estranhamente domado sob o céu de estrelas.

"Está procurando respostas, não está?"

Ela sorriu ainda de costas a ele. "Sou tão fácil assim de ler? Ou isso vem dos muitos anos que você me conhece?"

Ele dirigiu-se para a direita dela e olhou para o mesmo horizonte que ela observava. "O último, eu acho".

"Vai pedir desculpas agora, pelo que aconteceu lá dentro?" Perguntou ela, tentativamente.

"Por te beijar? Os riscos de ser enfeitiçado não me seduzem, então, naturalmente, vou dizer não, não sinto muito por ter te beijado".

Ela gostou da resposta dele, mas ainda sentia-se um pouco reservada.

"Contudo, ameaças de maldições de lado, eu ainda teria te beijado".

O ar de tensão e ansiedade entre eles ficou um pouco mais leve à explicação dele. Ele deu ao coração dela um pouco de alívio com tal confissão, mas o lado analítico dela queria que ele dissesse o porquê, que explicasse, para dizer mais a ela. Então ela fez o que era inexplicavelmente natural para ela. Ela questionou. "Por quê?"

Por um momento, ela achou que ele não a ouviu, porque nenhuma resposta veio dele. Então, de repente, Harry andou até a sacada e agarrou a mão direita dela, puxando-a de forma que ela virou-se um pouco para olhá-lo.

"Eu te amo", disse ele enquanto expirava. "E antes que você questione o que eu quero dizer com isso, eu te digo agora que a natureza dos meus sentimentos é similar a o que um homem sentiria por uma mulher com a qual ele quer passar o resto de seus dias. Estou profundamente apaixonado por você nesse sentido".

"Eu..." Ela o sentiu apertar de leve sua mãe. "Você não... Você nunca mostrou esses sentimentos antes de verdade, Harry".

"Então Snape devia ficar orgulhoso de mim. Oclumência fez milagres em mim", ele riu.

Ela não pôde achar nada para dizer a isso, então o silêncio se familiarizou de novo entre eles.

Harry observou-a cuidadosamente antes de falar de novo. "Isso foi um pouco avançado para o seu gosto ou sua sabedoria?"

Hermione sorriu e virou-se para encará-lo completamente. "Bastante. Você me deixou incapaz de pensamento coerente. Francamente, não tenho certeza do que dizer".

"Cinco pontos para mim por deixá-la sem palavras", brincou ele enquanto se aproximava dela. "Um galeão por aquele pensamento, então?"

Se ela não tivesse certeza da sinceridade dele antes, agora tinha. Mesmo se aquilo fosse uma tentativa leve de fazê-la rir, ela suspeitava que ele apenas a utilizara porque tinha uma pista de como ela se sentia por ele. Como ela estava tentada a contar ali mesmo para ele, apenas que para assegurá-lo. Mas no momento que olhou nos olhos dele, Hermione soube que a única que precisava de segurança era ela. Harry já sabia.

"Harry..."

"Shh... Eu não vou implorar para que você o diga, mas seria bom ouvi-lo". Harry inclinou a cabeça para perto da dela. "Tudo foi reprimido por tempo demais, não acha?"

Incerteza perturbou a mente dela outra vez. Ela queria dizer a ele, finalmente descarregar o coração, finalmente deixar de ser apenas uma melhor amiga, e aceitar o que ele estava oferecendo. Mas, pela vida dela, ela não podia.

Harry buscou nos olhos dela e reconheceu o tumulto que os nublava. Ele viu o medo do ontem, do hoje e do amanhã segurá-la. A conhecia bem demais para saber que ela estava considerando a valor da confissão dela, comparado à forte amizade deles.

Lentamente, ele deixou a mão dela pender, e então buscou o bolso de seu robe. Tirou algo dali, uma coisa brilhante e redonda. Então tomou de novo a mão dela, e colocou o objeto na palma. "Isso ajuda?"

Hermione sentiu as lágrimas formando-se em seus olhos enquanto reconhecia o objeto que ele entregara a ela. O objeto redondo e brilhante no meio de sua mão era provavelmente a coisa mais boba que ele podia dar a ela, mas ela não ligava. Era todo o convencimento que ela precisava.

Ela ergueu a cabeça para encontrar os olhos brilhantemente verdes dele e sorriu euforicamente, sua mão fechando-se possessivamente ao redor do presente dele. Ela se estendeu e o abraçou com força.

"Eu também te amo, Harry".

_Cinco Dias Depois..._

Ron observava o troço e ainda especulava por que Hermione tinha feito tal coisa. Ele tinha certeza que qualquer um que o visse também especulava. Ela não ofereceu uma explicação quando perguntava, e apenas sorria como se a coisa fosse o melhor presente que ela já recebera.

Se Ron não a conhecesse bem, suspeitaria que ela dormia, comia e talvez até tomasse banho com aquele troço. Finalmente, ele não pôde mais suportar e apenas decidiu perguntar diretamente a ela. E ele não aceitaria um sorriso por resposta.

"Certo, Hermione, eu desisto", disse ele enquanto repunha o garfo na mesa. "Por que você tem essa coisa pendurada ao redor do pescoço? Onde quer que você vá, ela está com você. Está embebida em mágica?"

Hermione corou enquanto virava-se constrangidamente para Harry, que parecia ter-se colorido do mesmo tom de vermelho.

"Não. É mais importante que isso. Foi o pagamento por um pensamento muito valioso".

Ron levantou uma sobrancelha e considerou a resposta dela. Percebendo que ela não daria uma resposta melhor que esta, ele finalmente desistiu e apanhou o garfo outra vez, para voltar a comer seu café da manhã. Contudo, manteve um olhar afiado em seus dois melhores amigos.

Hermione dedilhou levemente o brilhante galeão que pendia de uma fina correntilha de ouro ao redor de seu pescoço. Sob a mesa, ela apertou de leve a mão de Harry, e deu a ele um breve olhar de esguelha e um sorriso fraco.

Ron, que quase perdera a interação clandestina, sorriu maliciosamente e inclinou-se adiante na mesa. "Merlin! Já era a maldita hora!" Exclamou ele.

F I M


	15. Dia Ruim

**Dia Ruim**

_Por Feather_

_Tradução por Nanna_

**Gênero:** Romance.

**Categoria:** Harry Potter

**Censura:** PG.

**Fic One-shot.**

**Título Original: **"Bad Day".

Ele amava tempestades. Amava a apreensão intensa que nascia das volumosas nuvens negras. A sensação de alívio e renascimento, o mundo engolfado de dor e então renascido; era por isso que ele vivia. A chuva pesada desabava nas janelas, silenciosa e sombria e curativa.

Harry andou lentamente para sua próxima aula, História da Magia. Essa era uma das poucas salas onde ele podia realmente pensar e não ser perturbado. Ele tinha aprendido há muito a não prestar atenção em aulas assim, apesar de que a insistência gentil de Hermione fazia-o pelo menos escrever várias notas e copiar a lição de casa.

Hermione. O que ele podia dizer sobre Hermione? Ela era sua melhor amiga, seu conforto, e ainda assim era algo mais? _Não, ela nunca foi minha, nunca vai ser minha_, pensou ele, dando um tapa mental em si mesmo.

Ela sempre estivera nos braços de outros: Vítor, Neville, até mesmo Ron por pouco tempo. Em seu sexto ano, Ron e Hermione tinham tido um breve relacionamento; ainda assim, sua amizade fora posta em risco e eles romperam sem maus sentimentos. Agora, no sétimo ano, a amizade tinha evoluído e o trio permanecia próximo, em um diferente sentido.

Enquanto andava para o Salão Principal, ele ponderou sobre sua amizade com Ron e Hermione. Eles eram seus melhores amigos, ele tinha contado quase tudo a eles, e eles fizeram o mesmo. Quase tudo. O único segredo que Harry tinha mantido por todos os anos, exilado da intimidade que os outros podiam sentir que partilhavam com Harry. O segredo de seu fascínio por Hermione.

Não era a beleza ou a inteligência dela que o atraía do jeito que podia atrair aos outros. Era a confiança dela o que mais prontamente o atraía. Ele podia contar a menor coisa a ela, e ela a compreenderia de um modo diferente que a maioria das pessoas. Era a opinião dela, e atenção para o que estava implícito, e o fato que, mesmo se ela soubesse que algo estava errado, ela ainda deixaria Harry em paz sobre isso.

E não era só isso, eram a beleza e a inteligência dela também. Seu cabelo macio, fluido e os cintilantes olhos cinza-pomba eram os ideais de beleza de Harry. Sua altura reduzida, apesar de parecer distante de forte, o era, surpreendentemente, como Harry descobrira do modo difícil ao levá-la para uma partida de Quadribol. E o modo com o qual ela iria provocantemente rir com seus suaves lábios rosados, e olhar sobre os ombros, com o cabelo saindo do lugar, os olhos maliciosos, deixava-o sem fôlego. E, e, e, ele podia listar todas as razões eternidade afora.

Na primeira vez que ele a vira, ela tinha exibido extraordinária profundeza de intelecto, inteligência e esperteza. No trem para Hogwarts, inocente e desconhecendo o mundo dos bruxos, ele tinha descoberto que não era o único bruxo ou meio-bruxo que nada sabia os caminhos de sua linhagem.

Harry suspirou para si mesmo. Ele era um idiota, ela era sua melhor amiga! Ele a amava, mas não o suficiente para fazê-la feliz. Ele a amava por razões egoístas, junto com amizade. Ele sabia que Ron também amava. Mas não tinha inteiramente certeza sobre como Hermione sentia, e esse desconhecimento era o suficiente para desfazer suas elaboradas fantasias de melhores tempos.

Ele chegou no salão e sentou em seu lugar de costume. Todos os seus colegas de anos passados tinham saído; assim, ele era o rei do lugar, num sentido, e do resto do sétimo ano. Era estranho ver os calouros, tão jovens e puros. Ele especulou momentaneamente se já tinha sido assim, enquanto cruzava o lago para chegar ao castelo. Olhando em maravilhamento para o teto, mal ousando acreditar em magia; era assim que ele viera pela primeira vez para estes novos encanto e vida.

Hermione passou as batatas a Harry, pegando-o desprevenido. **"Harry, você anotou a lição de História da Magia de hoje? Eu sei que você estava voando, eu o vi. E brincando com uma daquelas Varinhas de Brinquedo dos Irmãos Weasley"**. Uma ponta de sorriso brincava nos lábios dela, apesar de ela tentar lutar contra ele com sua reprovação natural. Fred e George tinham inaugurado sua loja de logros muitos anos antes, largamente ultrapassando sua concorrência por grande divertimento de seu trabalho, e por profundo conhecimento de seus consumidores de Hogwarts. Eles seriam felizes, enquanto os anos corriam.

Ele agradeceu a ela, e continuou as conversas de costume. Esta não era uma linha de pensamento não-ordinária para Harry, apesar de que desencaixes diários suavizavam esses pensamentos sobre Hermione freqüentemente. Não havia fachada de disfarce para esconder estes sentimentos de seus amigos; era um gesto praticado.

Harry viu Ron olhando cobiçosamente janela afora e podia ver as palavras formando-se na mente de seu amigo. **"Eu queria que parasse de chover".**

"**A chuva pode ser uma coisa boa"**, divagou Harry. Agora que Wood tinha partido há vários anos, seu time de Quadribol não precisava mais treinar sem parar. Como chefe do time, a vitória vinha mansa e facilmente para Harry e seus novos comandados.

Hermione fitou Harry com uma expressão curiosa. **"Por que diz isso, Harry?"**

Harry sorriu misteriosamente, sem responder. A chuva era bela demais para palavras.

Ron ergueu uma sobrancelha. **"Sabe, Harry, esses crepes não estão bons. Tudo bem?"**

Harry concordou. **"Só tive um dia ruim".**

"**Como assim?"** Hermione inquiriu gentilmente, em seu tom tranqüilizante. **"Professor Snape não nos deu tanta lição de casa assim"**. Ela estava tentando fazer piada para tirá-lo de seu humor sombrio, ele podia dizer. Ainda assim, era um conforto.

"**Deve ser a lua cheia"**. Hermione, que não estava na aula de Adivinhação da Professora Trelawney, estava inconsciente da entediante aula de leitura dos sinais da lua, e como eles afetavam os humores, mas Ron reprimiu sua risada e divertimento, para que um monte de crepe não espirrasse no resto da mesa da Grifinória.

Os pratos tinham sido limpos, e Harry, Hermione e Ron andaram até o retrato da Mulher Gorda. Acomodando-se para uma longa noite de lições de casa sem os gêmeos Weasley para diverti-lo, Harry sentiu uma vaga inquietude no fundo de sua consciência. Incapaz de dizer o que era, ele continuou em sua lição de Feitiços.

Ele olhou para Hermione, cuja cabeça estava inclinada sobre a lição de Estudo dos Trouxas. Seu belo roso estava tenso de determinação, e Harry sentiu o coração disparar. Ele rapidamente voltou a sua lição antes que Ron e o resto da Grifinória pudesse ver o rubor subindo a suas bochechas.

A lua cheia flutuava sobre o lago, a luz cortando a neblina e a chuva. O reflexo pálido dançava no lago e através da marola, uma luz totalmente não-terrena. A noite voava em asas fluidas, uma noite mortalmente negra. Uma exaustão silenciosa caiu sobre os alunos restantes no salão comunal; ainda assim, Harry obediente e deligentemente continuou em suas lições, quase que lentamente, para que pudesse ficar a sós com Hermione. Ela parecia ignorar o fato de que quase todos os outros tinham ido embora.

A meia-noite aproximava-se, dita pelo relógio de Hermione, o qual tiquetaqueou agudamente até que ela o desligou. Abruptamente, ela fechou seus livros e, pela primeira vez naquela noite, ela percebeu a presença de Harry e falou, **"Não deveria subir agora, Harry? É meia-noite"**. Seu tom não era maternal, mas preocupado e tranqüilo, e desumanamente macio.

Ele sorriu e sacudiu a cabeça. **"Posso lhe falar por um minuto sobre uma coisa, Hermione?"** Ele ouviu a própria voz, sem perceber o que tinha dito.

Ela o olhou gentil e ternamente. **"Qualquer coisa, Harry. Sobre o quê?"**

Sua voz engasgou, a mente disparava. Como podia ter feito isso? **"O que temos para Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas? Desculpe-me, não prestei atenção..."**

Ela aparentou indiferença. **"Só comece a rabiscar seu trabalho de meio de semestre sobre as defesas mais úteis".**

"**Valeu".**

Ela lhe sorriu enquanto começava a subir a escada em espiral para seu quarto. **"Sem problemas".**

"**Hummm... Hermione?"**

"**Sim?"** Ela perguntou agradavelmente, ainda sorrindo. Um silêncio encheu a sala, uma pausa tão profunda e lenta quanto a morte. Ela continuou a subir as escadas e desapareceu dentro de seu dormitório.

"**Eu te amo".**

F I M

**NT:** Esta fic continua em "Lua", da mesma autora!


	16. O Que Eles Não Podiam Ver

**Disclaimer:** Eu não possuo nada, a não ser a trama.

**Sinopse:** Eles não podem ver, mas ele finalmente vê.

**Tempo:** Natal do sexto ano, e então vai para um mês do sétimo, e então para outro tempo.

**Nota da Autora:** Esta idéia está na minha cabeça por uns... dez minutos, e não vai embora. Então, aqui vai.

**Título Original:** 'What They Couldn't See, But What He Finally Did'.

**O Que Eles Não Podiam Ver**

**Mas Que Ele Finalmente Viu**

_Por LemonDropAnyone_

_Tradução por Nanna_

Ele achou que nunca tomou tempo para observar seus dois melhores amigos juntos. O modo que eles agiam ao redor um do outro, suas expressões faciais ou suas conversas. Ele achou que nunca percebera de verdade o que todos ao redor deles já percebiam. Mas, ele finalmente percebeu. Ele finalmente viu o que eles não podiam ver.

Ron estava sentado num sofá no número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Ele tinha uma taça de vinho na mão, e vestia o costumeiro suéter que sua mãe tricotara para ele. Seus dois melhores amigos sentavam-se opostos a ele, em um dos outros sofá. Era manhã de Natal, e eles estavam todos reunidos para abrir seus presentes. Harry tirou um de sua pilha e o abriu. Era de Hermione. Ele observou enquanto Harry a fitava com os olhos arregalados, e suaves e meio tristes. Ele sorriu gentilmente e a envolveu num caloroso abraço, ao qual ela retribuiu. Ele viu o que ela comprara para ele; era um álbum de retratos cheio de fotos de Harry e Sirius. Algumas de si mesma e Harry, algumas dele mesmo com Ron, algumas com os Weasley e Remus e Tonks.

Ele o ouviu sussurrar 'obrigado' no ouvido dela, e ela sussurrar sua resposta. Ele notou algo nos dois quando eles se soltaram um do outro. Algo que ele não podia tocar aparecia nos olhos deles. Ela apanhou seu presente de Harry e o abriu. Ganhou duas coisas, uma era um livro e a outra, uma caixa. Ela fitou o livro e virou os olhos.

"Muito engraçado, Potter", disse ela a ele, jogando um travesseiro nele. Ele deu um sorrisinho malicioso.

"Eu sei", respondeu ele com um sorriso infantil. Ele leu a capa do livro, _Como Amar A Si Mesmo, Amando A Mim_, por Gilderoy Lockhart. Todos ao redor deles riram, e até mesmo ele sorriu.

"Olhe o outro", disse o garoto moreno. Ela tomou a caixa na mão e a abriu, imediatamente mostrando um sorriso suave. Seus olhos brilhavam de felicidade quando ela tirou uma pulseira da caixa. Ele sussurrou algo no ouvido dela quando tomou a pulseira dela e a colocou em seu pulso. Ela o envolveu num abraço. Todos ao redor deles sorriram, sabendo o que eles três ainda não tinham visto.

Mas foi aí que ele aprendeu o que os outros sabiam. Foi aí que ele finalmente viu. Finalmente viu o que ele não tinha visto, e que eles não tinham visto por anos. Ele finalmente entendeu.

**Um Ano Depois. 6 de Abril de 1997. Salão Comunal da Grifinória, Oito da Noite.**

Eles ainda não tinham visto. Pelo último ano, ele começara de verdade a entender os dois, e o relacionamento deles. Um relacionamento que ele nunca teria com ela. E era difícil para ele deixá-la ir, mas ele sabia que precisava deixá-la ir, e ele sabia o porquê.

Eram oito da noite. Ron estava sentado num dos sofás no salão comunal da Grifinória; Hermione estava sentada em sua poltrona preferida perto do fogo lendo _Hogwarts: Uma História_ pelo que, ele tinha certeza, era a milhonésima vez. E Harry estava sentado em sua poltrona, observando o fogo com um olhar vidrado no rosto. Ron tinha certeza que ele estava pensando no que ia vir. Pelo último ano, Voldemort tinha ficado pior. Mais mortes tinham acontecido, e mais famílias tinham sido atacadas. Parecia que, mesmo Hogwarts sendo o único lugar relativamente seguro, os pais não queriam mandar seus filhos para lá. Eles os queriam consigo, para se assegurar e saber que eles estavam bem.

O retrato se abriu. Nem Harry nem Hermione ergueram os olhos para ver quem era, mas Ron o fez. Remus tinha entrado no salão comunal, com uma expressão no rosto. Ele estava sério, e seus olhos, tristes. Parecia que queria chorar.

"Harry", disse ele suavemente. Harry saiu de seu transe e olhou na direção de Remus. Ele se levantou e abordou-o, os dois conversando em vozes baixas. Ron viu Harry acenar, se virar e ir para a escada dos meninos, e descer de novo alguns minutos depois. Hermione finalmente tinha tirado os olhos de seu livro. Ela viu Harry de pé perto de Remus, seus rostos sérios.

"Onde você vai?" Perguntou ela com um bocejo. Harry suspirou e a encarou. Ela estreitou os olhos, confusa, e então uma expressão de compreensão chegou a seu rosto. Seus olhos se arregalaram.

"Você não pode estar..." Sussurrou ela. Harry acenou. Lágrimas nasceram nos olhos dela. Aí, Ginny entrou no salão comunal. Ela observou a cena diante dela. Harry aproximou-se de Hermione, e abaixou-se para abraçá-la. Ron observou-os enquanto Hermione retribuiu o abraço, lágrimas caindo por seu rosto. Ele observou quando Harry a soltou, sussurrando algo para ela, e cerrou o queixo, dispondo-se a não chorar. Ron finalmente entendia. Harry olhou para ele. Sorriu fracamente. Ron retribuiu o olhar.

"Até logo, cara", disse Harry suavemente. Ron concordou, sentindo-se como se fosse vomitar. Seu melhor amigo estava indo lutar, e ele sabia que ele podia perder a vida no tempo em que estivesse longe.

"Até logo", disse ele roucamente. Harry seguiu Remus para fora, sussurrando seu adeus a Ginny, que disse 'tchau', mas não sabia por quê. Ele se foi, e ela olhou para Hermione, que estava chorando silenciosamente, e Ron, que estava pálido como um fantasma. Finalmente compreendeu. Lágrimas nasciam em seus olhos quando ela foi até o sofá onde Hermione estava sentada. Ron também aproximou-se, e os três ficaram sentados lá pelo resto da noite.

**Dois Anos Depois. 18 de Setembro de 1999. Grimmauld Place, Cozinha.**

Todos os que já não estavam lutando na guerra estavam sentados na cozinha de Grimmauld Place. Ela parecia vazia sem todos ali. Remus, Tonks, Harry, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Dumbledore e Percy tinham ido todos para a luta. Arthur, Molly, Hermione, Ron, o sr. Granger, a sra. Granger e Ginny receberam ordens de ficar ali. Ninguém queria que eles se machucassem de qualquer modo. Fora o que Harry e os Weasley que estavam lutando tinham pedido quando se foram.

Pelos dois últimos anos, a guerra ainda estava acontecendo. Ninguém sabia de ninguém. Todos ficavam quietos perto um dos outros, sem dizer nada aos outros de verdade. Todos temendo pelas vidas daqueles que amavam, todos preocupando-se com o que estava acontecendo. A porta se abriu, e um pedaço frio de ar do outro entrou na cozinha, seguido por oito corpos. Sete pares de olhos encontraram oito. Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore, Fred, George, Percy, Bill e Charlie tinham acabado de entrar. Suas roupas estavam rasgadas e sujas, sangue seco nelas. Todos se cumprimentaram. Lágrimas, abraços e olás foram trocados. Um par de olhos castanhos passeou por todos que tinham voltado, sem ver quem ela procurava.

"Gente, onde Harry está?" Perguntou ela. Todos pararam. Lágrimas nasceram nos olhos de Remus, assim como nos de Tonks e de todos os outros, até mesmo de Dumbledore. Dumbledore se adiantou, e colocou uma mão nos ombros de Hermione.

"Hermione..." começou ele. Ela ergueu os olhos para ele.

"Hermione, Harry... ele... nós o vimos..." Disse Dumbledore. Ele não conseguia forçar-se a dizer. O rosto dela desabou, e lágrimas nasceram nos olhos da morena alta e magra. Ela o olhou nos olhos.

"Ele está?" Perguntou ela. O velho professor confirmou. Lágrimas caíram pelo rosto dela. Ela respirou fundo e sentou-se à mesa. Todos assistiram seu coração se partir, e os deles se partiram porque não havia algo que eles pudessem fazer sobre isso. A porta abriu-se novamente, e todos eles se viraram. Harry estava na soleira da porta, as roupas rasgadas. Ele tinha cortes por todo o seu rosto e braços. Alguns cortes ainda estavam sangrando. Sangue seco o recobria. Ele estava pálido. Os olhos dela encontraram os dele e ambos foram um para o outro, e um envolveu o outro em um abraço. E eles não se soltaram por um tempo. Quando eles o fizeram, eles finalmente sabiam. Palavras não eram necessárias.

Foi aí que Ron soube que eles sabiam. Ele sorriu para o par, como todos os outros. Harry foi recebido como todos os outros tinham sido. Molly lhe deu o maior abraço que já tinha lhe dado.

Mas Ron, ele apenas ficou ali. Digerindo tudo o que acabara de ver. Ele sorriu. Eles finalmente sabiam, e ele finalmente tinha deixado-a ir.

F I M


	17. Tarde Demais?

**Título Original: **'Is It Too Late?'

**Tarde Demais?**

_Por WhyCantIBreathe_

_Tradução por Nanna_

_Pobre Harry._

Estava escuro lá fora; o céu estava cinza, e não havia sinal de que acabaria logo. A grama estava enlameada e molhada de chuva, e a aura do lugar era completamente deprimente.

"Só... Vá..." Disse Harry roucamente, os ombros caídos enquanto ele lutava contra as lágrimas.

"Tá", disse Hermione.

Harry sentou-se sozinho, no cimento, em frente à tumba de seus pais. Doía nela ouvi-lo soluçando em pura agonia. Ela quisera ficar com ele e confortá-lo, mas ele tinha pedido para ficar sozinho. Ele tinha que ver isso. Ele tinha que saber onde os pais estavam.

_Achei que estava feliz por eles. Eu estava feliz por eles. De fato, achei que estava feliz de verdade por Harry e Ginny. Estar com ela parecia deixar Harry contente. Ele gostava muito dela, eu podia dizer pela expressão no rosto dele quando estava com ela. Era como quando ele estava com Cho. Mas não deu certo com ela e, parece, nem com Ginny. Não entendo. Pela primeira vez, não consigo ver o que deu errado._

_Harry disse a Ron e a mim que eles pararam de namorar porque ele não queria arriscar a vida dela, mas, se amasse alguém de verdade, você não o deixaria para trás, deixaria? Arriscaria a morte por ele, não arriscaria? Como nós três fazemos uns pelos outros. Se Harry amava Ginny, por que não contou a ela sobre a profecia? Será que ela não devia saber? Será que ela o _**odiaria**_ se descobrisse por outra pessoa? Tudo é tão complicado._

_O que - deu - errado? Por que errei nisso? Não posso entender. Como pode, Ginny estar com Harry não dar certo? Será que Harry vai envelhecer sem ninguém para amá-lo?_

_Por que estou me fazendo tantas perguntas?_ Hermione dizia a si mesmo, enquanto pegava sua tarefa de Herbologia e caminhava pelo parque. Voltando à casa em Godric's Hollow, ela esbarrou em alguém que preferia não ter esbarrado: Luna Lovegood.

Luna estava namorando Ron e, depois do rompimento deles, Hermione não gostava mais tanto dela.

"Ah, olá, Hermione Granger!" Disse Luna, sorrindo. "Importa-se se eu caminhar com você?"

Hermione não respondeu, exceto por um leve dar de ombros.

"Tudo bem então", Luna virou-se para igualar o ritmo rápido dos passos de Hermione. Elas ficaram silenciosas por uns minutos, até que Luna falou de novo, observando-a serenamente, "No que estava pensando?"

"O quê?" Disse Hermione, assustada.

"Posso ver que você está bastante pensativa", explicou Luna.

"Ah, não é nada", mentiu Hermione. Não era mesmo da importância de Luna.

"Não é, não", a garota de cabelos loiros argumentou baixinho. "Nunca é nada".

Hermione bufou, ficando agitada. "Você não iria entender nada sobre-"

"Amor?" Disse Luna, colocando o cabelo atrás da orelha. "Eu entendo muito mais que você imaginaria". Ela corou.

"Mesmo?"

"Sim. Quem vai primeiro, ou você gostaria que eu adivinhasse? Eu gosto dessa brincadeira", Luna continuou, sorrindo.

Hermione não fazia idéia do quanto Luna era boa em 'adivinhar', mas deu a ela o benefício da dúvida e contou-lhe sobre Harry e Ginny não dando certo. Isto se tornou uma longa e fervorosa discussão com Luna.

"Quer dizer, o que deu errado?" Exclamou Hermione. "Eu achei que era tão _óbvio_!"

Luna suspirou. "Não é assim como o amor _funciona_, Hermione. Você não pode colocar duas pessoas juntas e esperar que tudo dê certo. É muito mais difícil que isso. Não pode forçar tal coisa".

Hermione concordou.

"O amor não deve ser supostamente uma coisa _óbvia_ que deve acontecer desde sempre. Isso é chamado de paixão. O amor toma tempo, Tem que progredir de amizade para gostar para amor. Não vai de outro jeito".

Hermione refletiu sobre isto enquanto Luna falava.

"Se você ama uma pessoa, você fica ao lado dela não importa o quê, e acredita em tudo o que ela fala, mesmo quando outras pessoas não acreditam. Você ri com ela e chora com ela. Você faria de tudo por essa pessoa. Correria qualquer risco para estar com ela. Até mesmo de morte", sussurrou Luna. Um olhar de epifania cruzou o rosto dela, mesmo que momentaneamente.

"Você ama essa pessoa não apenas por causa da aparência dela, mas por quem ela é quando está com você, não pelo que as outras pessoas pensam que ela é. Você não se importa quando ela está com raiva de você. Você briga com ela, mas logo depois faz as pazes. Você nunca se arrepende de estar com ela, ou de ser amiga dela. Quando ela sofre, você sofre. Quando você está furiosa, ela também está. Ela é a primeira coisa na sua cabeça quando você acorda, e a última coisa na qual você pensa quando vai dormir. Você sabe que o ama quando percebe que, se ela desvanecesse no ar, você não saberia viver sem ela. Isso é o verdadeiro amor".

Os olhos imensos e brilhantes de Luna fixaram-se em Hermione. "Você está pensando em nada de novo, Hermione Granger?"

"Eu não sei por que eu não vi antes-" começou ela, parando.

"Você ama Harry", declarou Luna.

Hermione engasgou-se. "Eu- Eu- Não, eu- Eu não sei", gaguejou ela, cobrindo a boca.

Dizer que ela estava assustada - não, aterrorizada desses novos pensamentos e sentimentos era a maior evidência do século.

Ela amava Harry e era por isso que nada nunca dava certo com nenhuma das meninas que ele namorara... mas será que ele também a amava? Ela era louca demais para notar até mesmo isso.

E agora era provavelmente tarde demais. Harry estaria ocupado demais procurando pelos Horcruxes e vingando as mortes de Sirius, Dumbledore e de seus pais. Ele não teria tempo para um relacionamento. Apenas para bancar o herói.

Hermione descobriu que ela estava mais andando lá fora que ficando dentro do esconderijo de Godric's Hollow.

Tudo o que ela podia pensar era no quanto estava preocupada com Harry, no quão desapontados e assustados os pais dela ficaram quando ela lhes contou que não faria o sétimo ano para livrar-se de Voldemort, que ela não ia se formar, e em como achar os Horcruxes para que pudessem destruir Voldemort.

Arrepios correram por sua espinha, como se dedos frios tivessem feito isso. Ela envolveu-se ainda mais no casaco e abraçou-se, de repente com muito frio.

Um alto rugido de trovão próximo disse a ela que era hora de se voltar e ir para casa. Ela parou, virou-se e parou. Harry estava andando a uns vinte metros atrás dela, a cabeça baixa para o chão, as mãos afundadas no bolso.

"Harry?" Chamou ela, fazendo-o erguer os olhos e também parar.

Ela cruzou a distância entre eles.

"Você estava andando atrás de mim esse tempo todo?" Perguntou ela.

Harry parecia uma zona. Os anéis sob os olhos dele diziam a ela que ele não dormia há dias. Graças à ajuda do quadribol, ele ainda parecia que não tinha comido muito.

Ele forçou um sorriso e disse, "Eu nem te vi. Desculpe".

Ela franziu a testa. "Não se desculpe. Escute, temos que voltar. Uma tempestade vem aí". Ela puxou o braço dele, mas ele a agarrou e a fez parar.

"Espere", disse, monotonamente.

"Harry, nós temos que-"

"Eu tenho que dizer algo antes", ele disse, dando um passo para mais perto dela, olhando os sapatos. A proximidade dele fez o estômago dar pulinhos. Ele expirou lentamente. "Dolohov machucou você no quinto ano. E você podia ter morrido se eu não tivesse nocauteado um dos Comensais da Morte. Você está em perigo estando comigo, Hermione. Perto de mim. Você e Ron. Não quero que você se machuque. Não posso suportar perder mais ninguém".

"Então você quer que eu-"

"Quero que você fique aqui, mas tem que me prometer que vai ser cuidadosa. Eu sei que você não vai deixar o meu lado mesmo se eu quisesse isso".

Hermione sorriu suavemente. "É para isso que existem os amigos, certo?"

"Você tem que me prometer, Hermione. Tem que me prometer que não vai se machucar. Você não pode morrer", disse ele, em uma voz estrangulada.

A boca de Hermione estava completamente aberta. Ela podia fazer uma promessa assim?

"Hermione, _prometa-me_!" Disse ele, sacudindo-a. Estava olhando direto nos olhos dela, os dele brilhando de lágrimas não derramadas.

"Vou tentar", resmungou ela.

"Isso não é o suficiente! Você não entende, eu não posso te perder! Não posso fazer isso sem você, Dumbledore se foi e-" A voz dele desapareceu enquanto Hermione o tomava nos braços, deixando-o chorar abertamente. Havia começado a chover.

"Tudo bem, Harry. Eu te prometo".

Ele fez um movimento repentino e colocou uma mão nas costas dela, puxando-a para mais perto dele, como se estivesse tentando inalá-la. Hermione corou, deixando escapar um pequeno ofego.

"Harry", gemeu ela. Era bom estar pressionada contra ele, com o rosto dele enterrado na curva do pescoço dela, e a respiração dele quente na pele dela.

"Hermione", disse ele roucamente, mal audível sobre a chuva.

"Precisamos voltar".

"Tudo bem".


	18. Ela Era

**Ojesed**

_Por Suzanne of Dragon's Breath_

_Tradução por Nanna_

**Gênero:** Romance.

**Categoria:** Harry Potter.

**Censura:** M (Antigo R).

**Título Original:** Erised

Estavam sentados à beira do lago, a luz da lua cheia no céu refletindo-se nas ondulações gentis da água. A luz dava um brilho estranho para as duas figuras: o cabelo escuro do homem brilhava com reflexos azuis, enquanto os olhos da mulher pareciam cintilar.

Eles observavaram o castelo diante deles, nenhum dos dois disposto a quebrar a beleza calma que os cercava. A fumaça enroscava-se acima da cabana de Hagrid, apesar de ser fins de agosto. Várias corujas voavam ao redor da escola e, se ouvissem cuidadosamente, eles quase podiam ouvir a assustadora, mas bela música da fênix do diretor, Fawkes.

Ela estava sentada entre as pernas dele, apoiada contra seu peito, tranqüila, aproveitando a última noite antes da chegada dos alunos, no dia seguinte. Os braços dele estavam enroscados ao redor dela protetoramente, mantendo longe o leve frio que flutuava no ar, prometendo chuva para o outro dia. As ondas batiam em seus pés nus, os sapatos em algum lugar atrás deles, seguros da água.

Ele roçou os lábios pela bochecha dela, e ela virou-se para dar-lhe acesso a seus lábios. O beijo tornou-se mais ardente quando ele o aprofundou, deslizando a língua pela boca receptiva dela. Abraçou-a, quando eles se afastaram, e beijou sua testa. Não precisava sussurrar as palavras para que ela soubesse como ele se sentia. Ela sempre soubera, sempre o observara, esperando que ele percebesse que seu coração estava com ela. Pode ter demorado até o fim do sexto ano deles, mas um dos dias mais felizes de sua vida tinha sido quando ele finalmente percebera que ela estava ali, esperando por ele.

Ele calçou os sapatos e pôs-se de pé, passando seus sapatos para ela. Ela os calçou e ele puxou-a de pé, a seu lado, roçando outro beijo em seus lábios, uma promessa de coisas a vir. Segurando sua mão, ele levou-a para o castelo que eles tinham observado. Ela o seguiu com disposição até a área que hospedava seus aposentos.

Teve de engolir uma risadinha quando eles se esconderam nas sombras, à passagem do professor de Poções. Harry apertou um dedo contra seus lábios quando Snape os passou. Uma vez que ele sumiu, resmungando algo sobre capuz-de-monge e bezoar, eles continuaram a entrar no castelo, chegando mais e mais perto de seu objetivo.

Quando chegaram ao retrato de Sir Lancelot, Hermione olhou furtivamente em cada direção antes de sussurrar a senha, não querendo que ninguém do corpo de funcionários a soubesse. **"Osejed"**, ela respirou, e o cavaleiro sorriu para ela e seu amado antes de acenar e abrir-se, revelando seu quarto.

Harry tomou-a nos braços e entrou, o retrato fechando-se atrás dele. Gentilmente, ele a colocou na cama, antes de juntar-se a ela. Resmungando um feitiço, suas roupas sumiram rapidamente, dentro da cesta de roupas sujas. Ele passou a mão contra o rosto dela, antes de deslizar mais abaixo, seus lábios acariciando os dela antes de seguir a mão. Ela apertou-se contra ele e começou a tracejar um caminho pelo corpo dele. **"Nox"**, comandou ele, e instantaneamente eles foram cercados pela escuridão.

Desejo.

F I M

**Nota da Autora:** Harry e Hermione são professores em Hogwarts.


	19. Ojesed

**Título Original:** "She Was..."

**Ela Era...**

_Por Sarafu-chan_

_Tradução por Nanna_

Sentado ali, inconsciente da chuva tempestuosa envolvendo sua frieza ao redor de meu corpo, minha mente revolvia ao redor dela...

Só DELA.

Eu lembro o dia em que a vi pela primeira vez. A impressão que tive dela era que ela era uma sabe-tudo mandona. Ela já vestia seu uniforme de Hogwarts então e sentou-se ao meu lado, quando me viu tentando fazer magia. No começo, eu fiquei boquiaberto. E depois de nada acontecer quando performei meu "feitiço", ela passou para uma infinita litania de como meu feitiço não era um de verdade e como ela tinha feito um monte de pesquisa sobre magia e tal.

E foi ali e então que eu percebi que ela não era apenas uma sabe-tudo mandona... Ela era uma sabe-tudo _muito_ mandona.

E eu estava certo, não estava? Era sempre ela que erguia os braços no ar depois de uma pergunta. Era sempre ela que diria, _Não, você está fazendo tudo errado_, em uma voz esganiçada de soprano. Era sempre ela que discordaria de mim e de Harry quando quer que tivéssemos idéias estúpidas (mas que ainda fazem sentido, como eu sempre diria) para fazer isso ou aquilo. E sim, seria sempre ela a _lógica_ em nosso grupo, dando-nos broncas quando quer que ela pressinta que fizemos algo errado.

Com o passar do tempo, e eu a conhecendo melhor, de repenti senti borboletas em meu estômago quando quer que ela estava por perto. Eu silenciosamente celebraria todo momento que se passava quando estávamos juntos. É meio engraçado... É quando eu me sinto especial, quando estou perto dela. Tipo, quando ela dá um sorriso apenas para mim, ou quando ela tocava minha mão de um jeito que ninguém faria... Eu sempre me via com um sorriso sonhador nos lábios depois disso.

Mas, porque meu orgulho sempre entra no meio, eu tentei esconder minha atração por ela, tornando-a o alvo de meu humor. Muito fútil, eu sei, mas é a única maneira que eu consegui para disfarçar meus sentimentos. E, quando ela fica cheia, o rosto dela fica todo vermelho e sua voz tem uma ponta de raiva e eu sempre me arrependo silenciosamente do que fiz.

Mas eu paro? Com o diabo, não.

Eu não estava contando com o fato de que meu melhor amigo estava apaixonando-se perdidamente por ela.

E então as constantes implicâncias e provocações pararam quando eu notei de repente que estava sendo a vela. No relacionamento DELES. Eu nunca imaginei isto. Quero dizer, eu devia saber mais cedo ou mais tarde, porque sou o melhor amigo deles, certo?

Errado.

Depois de semanas sem ouvir deles, eu recebi um telefonema dela. Atendi alegremente, pensando que talvez fossem boas notícias e enfim, eu finalmente ouviria a voz dela.

**"_Alô?"_**

**"**_**Rony? É você?" **Meu coração falhou uma batida. Eu conheço essa voz! É familiar demais. **"Sou eu, Hermione".**_

**"**_**Hermione? É mesmo você?"** Perguntei, apesar de não ter dúvidas de que era ela mesmo._

**"**_**Vamos lá, Rony!"** Eu a ouvi engolir uma risadinha. **"Você não mudou, mudou?"**_

**"**_**Ahnnn... Acho que não"**, repliquei casualmente, ainda incapaz de esconder minha euforia por estar finalmente falando com ela de novo. **"Então, sobre o que é o telefonema?"**_

_Eu nunca soube que seria um erro meu, ir direto ao ponto. Mas ainda assim..._

**"_Na verdade, é tipo um 'alô' e um 'convite'..."_**

**"_Convite?"_**

**"**_**Ah, Rony! Harry e eu vamos nos casar! Não é fantástico?"** Ela deu um gritinho de deleite._

_Silêncio caiu sobre mim, meus olhos arregalados de incredulidade. Ela continuou a tagarelar sobre como ela e Harry estavam indo e sobre como ela estava animada com o casamento. Uma míriade de emoções rodopiaram dentro de mim. Choque, confusão, raiva, dor e desapontamento inundaram todo o meu ser. Eu nunca imaginei sentir tanto! Afinal, eu devia estar feliz por eles, certo?_

_Enquanto lutava para dizer algo inteligente ou sexual, ela quebrou o gelo ao dizer, **"Rony, eu sei que ainda parece surreal... Harry e eu queremos que você esteja lá naquela ocasião especial. Será nosso padrinho, e Gina será a madrinha. Você virá, não virá?"**_

_Senti um bolo na garganta._

_Foi uma das perguntas mais difíceis que alguém já me fez._

**"**_**Claro que irei. Sou seu melhor amigo, não sou? A felicidade de vocês é a minha felicidade".** Tentei deixar a voz normal. **"Contudo que o bolo de casamento esteja delicioso, é claro". **Aí! Gracejando sobre algo tão sério, apesar de saber que o casamento deles é importante para mim. Porque será o dia em que eles se tornarão oficialmente um casal, e eu serei deixado... sozinho._

**"**_**Rony, seu bobo!"** Eu a ouvi dizer entre risos._

_E mais uma vez, o silêncio se fez entre nós. Me senti desconfortável, então disse a ela, **"Ei, tenho ainda montes de coisas a fazer. Tchau!"**_

**"_Espere!"_**

_Por um momento, meu peito se apertou. Ela exclamou 'espere!' para mim. Podia sentir a seriedade em sua voz, e debati contra mim mesmo se ela ia me contar algo de importante._

**"**_**Eu... Rony, eu só tinha que exalar isto. Nunca me perdoaria se você não soubesse - então..."** Ouvi-a inspirar fundo. **"Eu gostei mesmo de você, antes. Montes..."** Eu quase podia imaginar o fraco, mas triunfante sorriso que agora se formava em seus lábios. **"Você pode pensar que isso é uma brincadeira, mas não é. E eu sei que pode não mais lhe importar, mas eu só sinto que você precisa saber".**_

_E com isso ela desligou o telefone_

Pingo. Pingo. Pingo.

E aqui estou eu agora, sentado em uma árvore sob a chuva.

Pingo. Pingo. Pingo.

A dor da percepção é horrível. Só depois de ela ter partido, eu percebi meus sentimentos por ela.

Pingo. Pingo. Pingo.

Eu era teimoso demais para fazer ou dizer algo. Era confiante demais que, no fim, ela ainda me escolheria em vez de Harry. Eu era inocente demais para notar que era claro como luz do dia que ela gostava de mim. Eu era cego demais... Nunca percebi os meus sentimentos, nem os dela até que era tarde demais... Muito tarde.

Pingo. Pingo. Pingo.

Eu gostava de Hermione Granger. Não, eu a _amava_. Eu a amo pelo que ela é. Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo, eu teria dito a ela que eu a amava todos os dias. Então talvez, as coisas teriam sido diferentes.

Pingo. Pingo. Pingo.

Estou lutando uma batalha perdida. Nunca poderia tirá-la de Harry. Harry é _o_ cara. E o que isso me faz? O horrível Ronald Fracote.

Pingo. Pingo. Pingo.

Espero que ela encontre felicidade em Harry. Afinal, eles são ideais um para o outro. Eu sei que a tratei mal às vezes, mas... eu era imaturo. Ele é muito melhor que eu e nunca irá tratá-la horrivelmente. Quero dizer, deve haver algo nele que faz os olhos cor de amêndoa dela suavizarem-se facilmente enquanto olhavam amorosamente em seu rosto. Hermione, você ama Harry tanto assim, não ama?

Pingo. Pingo. Pingo.

Mais líquido corre pela minha face, mas não ligo. Não mais.

Pingo. Pingo. Pingo.

Hermione estava certa. Não importa mais. Não importará mais que ela COSTUMAVA gostar de mim. Nada importa agora. Agora que eu sei...

Pingo. Pingo. Pingo.

Eu sei agora...

É hora de entender...

Que...

Ela era...


	20. Lua – Sequel para DIA RUIM

**Lua**

_Por Feather_

_Tradução por Nanna_

**Gênero:** Geral/Romance.

**Categoria:** Harry Potter.

**Censura:** K+

**Título Original: **"Moon".

_Sequel para Bad Day._

O amanhecer veio depressa, mais chuva anunciando a sua chegada. Harry apalpou por seus óculos, colocou-os apropriadamente e olhou janela afora. Julgando por seu relógio, Harry podia dizer que eram quase seis horas da manhã, assim provavelmente ele era o único acordado. A chuva caía levemente, sussurrando nas árvores da Floresta Proibida uma doce música que mixava-se perfeitamente aos gorjeios dos pássaros da manhã.

Harry desceu lentamente a escada espiralada para sentar perto do fogo. Sempre fazia frio no castelo em Novembro, e a nova queda de chuva tornava-o ainda mais frio. Era sábado, e os alunos tinham um intervalo de seus estudos, então era menos provável que alguém estivesse por aí na sala comunal que normalmente. Um som vago tirou a atenção de Harry do fogo estalante, para as mesas alinhadas à parede. A silhueta embaçada de alguém estava levantando-se e nivelando seus papéis. Harry espiou pela luz fraca do fogo, tentando identificar quem era a pessoa.

A pessoa entrou em foco, o rosto familiar de Hermione. _Quem mais poderia ser, de pé tão cedo de manhã?_ Pensou Harry, perplexo por não ter pensado nisso antes. Ela sorriu para ele e lhe deu bom dia. **"Posso sentar aqui?"** Perguntou, apontando a cadeira ao lado dele.

**"Claro"**, Harry ofereceu graciosamente. Os dois ficaram em silêncio, palavras não saindo ainda. Harry olhava as labaredas, queimando fracas, e lentamente se levantou para pôr outra lenha nas chamas. Elas dançaram famintamente ao redor desta, consumindo-a, o calor dobrando de força. Ele espiou Hermione, absorvendo brevemente sua expressão. Seu rosto estava estóico, sem mostrar emoção, mas não desconfortavelmente, uma fachada inexpressiva, escondendo seus pensamentos pessoais.

**"Algo errado?"** Perguntou Harry, ponderando o silêncio dela. Ela sacudiu a cabeça a princípio, finalmente olhando Harry.

**"Na verdade sim..."** Ela deixou de falar, parando no meio da frase. Hesitante, ele a olhou nos olhos, boquiaberto com o grau de desejo que viu neles.

**"O que é, Hermione?"** Ele cutucou mais, sabendo que podia estar levando o problema longe demais.

**"Eu..."** Ela expirou, **"... estava especulando por que você tem agido tão estranhamente ultimamente. Eu discuti com Rony, mas não fomos capazes de imaginar nada. Pode me dizer, por favor, Harry?"** Ela foi gentil com as palavras, fria e controlada, mas Harry notou um leve tremor em suas sílabas.

Harry tentou sorrir tranqüilizador. **"Não tem nada errado, Hermione, é só o tempo, eu acho. Acho que a chuva tem me deixado maluco, ultimamente, trancafiado neste castelo".** Ele podia dizer que ela não comprava a versão, mas ela não pressionou mais o problema.

Ele baixou os olhos para as mãos, a fim de não encontrar o olhar suave e preocupado dela, que o deixava cheio de culpa e de desejo. Seu cabelo suave caía perfeitamente por seus ombros, os lábios levemente entreabertos de confusão, os cantos de seus belos olhos acinzentados enrugados de preocupação. Ele perguntou-se quando ela tinha se tornado tão bonita, quando, desde o primeiro ano deles.

**"Harry?"** Ela perguntou de novo, mais trêmula do que antes.

**"Qual o problema, Hermione?"** Ele perguntou pela segunda vez, ansiando tanto abraçá-la e confortá-la.

Ela virou-se de novo para ele, e dessa vez ele encontrou o seu olhar. E de novo ele se surpreendeu ao achar um anseio e um desejo tão profundos que ele não podia se mexer, não podia escapar do olhar assombrador dela. Ela virou a cabeça para o lado, mas se ergueu e aproximou-se mais de Harry. Ele ergueu-se para encontrá-la, pegando seu pulso quando ela tentou se afastar. Gentilmente, como se segurasse uma ave delicada, ele virou o rosto dela para ele, estreitando a pele pálida e macia em suas mãos.

Ela lhe sorriu, tremendo ao seu toque, tentando se afastar, mas querendo ficar. Ele a viu inclinar-se para ele, seus lábios tocando gentilmente a sua bochecha. Ela continuou a beijá-lo, desejosamente, não, algo mais delicado e puro e tão inocente, trilhando o toque até sua boca. Ela hesitantemente apertou os lábios dela aos dele, sua boca doce finalmente na dele. Harry, chocado, mas desejoso demais, saboreou o toque dela e a beijou. Ela afastou-se, sorrindo.

**"Era isso que eu queria te contar"**, sussurrou. E ela tinha, expressado mais em seu toque do que poderia em mil palavras. Hermione, tão gentil e tranqüila, finalmente contando-lhe seu amor de um jeito que nunca poderia ser vencido, de uma maneira tão doce, tão pura e tão finalmente dele, maneiras perfeitas e completas como a lua.

Ele sorriu para ela. Ouviu um grito da sacada acima, onde estavam Neville, Rony, Lilá e seus colegas de ano. Ambos se viraram, sem graça, mas ainda sorridentes, para encarar seus amigos. **"Então você finalmente a conquistou, não foi, Harry?"** Gritou Rony. **"Demorou um tempo desgraçado para isto!"** O resto deles riram, mas Harry olhou para Hermione, que também o olhou, bela e feliz e risonha. Mas ele o tinha feito, finalmente conquistara sua donzela...


	21. O Símbolo Especial do Mapa do Maroto

**Título Original:** "The Marauder's Map's Special Symbol".

**O Símbolo Especial do Mapa do Maroto**

_Por Leonhart17_

_Tradução por Nanna_

Rony apalpou cegamente sob a cama, procurando sua luva de quadribol perdida. Sentindo alguma coisa, ele agarrou e puxou para fora. O pergaminho em branco que podia se tornar o Mapa do Maroto estava em suas mãos.

Uma vez que era sob a cama de Harry que ele estava revirando, ele ficou apenas levemente surpreso de ver o mapa ali. Harry devia ter adormecido enquanto o observava e o derrubara em seu sono. Sendo um dos colegas de quarto de Harry, ele sabia o quanto o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu se revirava e gritava em seu sono.

Rony examinou curiosamente o pergaminho em branco. Seria possível que aquilo lhe mostraria onde estavam todos no castelo? Ele tinha visto Harry fazê-lo. Funcionaria para ele? Tinha dado certo para seus irmãos.

Sacando a varinha, ele bateu experimentalmente no papel, dizendo a frase para destrancar o mapa mágico.

**"Juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom".**

Depois de um segundo as palavras começaram a aparecer. Ele desdobrou o mapa, rindo-se de deleite quando via os nomes e as figuras movendo-se acima e abaixo dos corredores que representavam Hogwarts.

Ele virou uma dobra para ver a sala de Transfiguração. Os alunos do segundo ano de Lufa-lufa e Corvinal estavam em aula.

Fechando aquela dobra, ele folheou a página, procurando por pessoas que ele conhecia. Neville, Simas e Dino estavam lá fora, no lago, provavelmente estudando. Ele viu o nome de Gina passar pelo Salão Principal e pelos banheiros. Acima de onde ela estava, ele viu o nome de Draco Malfoy no que parecia ser um armário de vassouras. Seu queixo caiu quando o nome de Gina juntou-se ao de Malfoy no armário.

Enquanto ele olhava, horrorizado, os dois nomes, o mapa exibiu um símbolo surpreendente.

Um par de lábios apareceu sobre os nomes, unindo-os.

Rapidamente, ele virou a página para outra parte do mapa. Não podia ser! Não tinha maneira de sua irmãzinha estar beijando aquele Malfoy idiota! O mapa tinha que estar errado.

Tentando se acalmar, ele começou a abrir outras salas. Na biblioteca, ele achou os nomes de Harry e Hermione. Eles estavam muito juntos num canto do aposento. Não haviam outros nomes perto deles.

Por que eles esavam sozinhos, juntos, na biblioteca? Havia algum tipo de tarefa de casa na qual eles estavam trabalhando? Não, os três estavam todos nas mesmas aulas e seu planejamento de tarefas não estava gritando com ele, então não podia ser isto.

Talvez eles tinham encontrado algo que podiam usar para combater Voldemort. Não, também não podia ser isto. Eles teriam lhe contado se fosse algo importante.

Pensando nisso, eles vinham agindo esquisito nos últimos dias. Estavam sempre juntos, seja estudando ou comendo ou apenas sentados juntos. Hermione tinha até mesmo ido sentar para assistir alguns treinos de quadribol. Ela tinha levado um livro, mas ainda assim, o fato de que ela tinha ido afinal era estranho. E Harry estava sempre sorrindo agora, e parecia estar continuamente procurando e olhando para Hermione. Mesmo quando eles estavam na sala comunal, separados pelo resto de seus colegas de Casa, seus olhos estavam constantemente se fitando.

Era possível que eles tivessem finalmente admitido seus sentimentos um pelo outro, além da amizade? Todos na Casa tinham visto. Só um idiota não podia ver. Era dado que tinha demorado um pouco para Rony aceitar isto. Ele mesmo tinha tido uma paixãozinha por ela, masm depois de ver e reconhecer a expressão que residia nos olhos de Harry quando quer que ele a via ou mesmo o jeito com que os olhos dele se iluminavam quando ouvia o nome dela, Rony tinha lentamente percebido que o jeito que ele amava Hermione era o jeito que ele amava Gina. Ela era como sua segunda irmã. Sua linda, muito esperta e atraente irmã, mas uma irmã mesmo assim.

Harry parecia bem desligado de seus sentimentos por sua melhor amiga, pelo contrário. Como ele, Hermione também estava aparentemente desligada. Rony particularmente suspeitava que ela estava mais ciente de seus sentimentos do que deixava transparecer, mas hesitante em mostrar a Harry como se sentia.

Rony especulou, enquanto fixava o mapa, o que seus amigos estariam fazendo em seu canto da biblioteca.

Sua pergunta foi respondida um minuto mais tarde quando o símbolo dos lábios apareceu sobre seus nomes.

**"Malfeito feito"**, ele murmurou com um sorriso antes de dobrar o mapa.

Agora, ia lidar com o problema de Malfoy com sua irmã.

F I M


	22. Noites de Verão

**Título Original:** "Summer's Night".

**Noite de Verão**

_Por Sundari Harmony_

_Tradução por Nanna_

Harry não saía de seu quarto há duas semanas. Ele mal levantava da cama se pudesse evitar. A única vez em que ele pensava e sair do quarto era ou quando não podia mais controlar sua bexiga, ou quando sua fome o vencia. Ele então faria uma visita noturna fora de seu quarto, indo onde precisava ir, mas sempre voltando o mais rápido que podia fazer-se mover. Sua tia começara a empurrar algum tipo de comida pela portinhola de cachorro que tinha sido instalada em sua porta alguns verões atrás. Raramente Harry comia tudo, se é que ele comia um pouco.

Hoje era uma daquelas noites onde ele não podia mais ignorar as dores em seu estômago. Era cerca de meia noite, e era a hora perfeita de deixar seu quarto. Tarde da noite, ele não teria que arriscar ficar cara a cara com outra alma viva. Ele queria mais que qualquer coisa sumir da face da Terra, dormir e nunca acordar. Infelizmente, a natureza não cumpriria os seus desejos. Harry também sabia que parte dele não queria morrer, nem que ele podia. Havia duas razões que o faziam acordar toda manhã. Bom, havia três se contasse o desejo desesperado de Harry de infligir tanta dor quanto pudesse naquela maldita Bellatrix Lestrange, levando-a para sua morte lenta e dolorosa. Depois de tudo que aquela mulher, se ele podia chamá-la de mulher, tinha feito - tinha levado os pais de Neville ao ponto da loucura, e era a razão por que Harry não mais tinha um padrinho - ela merecia toda grama do que ele pudesse lhe dar, e mais um pouco.

Harry fez seu caminho à cozinha e acendeu a luz. Ele foi ao armário e tirou um filão de pão. Serviu-se de duas fatias dele. Foi abrir a geladeira, quando uma dor intensa correu por sua cicatriz. A dor era encegueirante; ela o fez cair de joelhos, lutando por ar.

_Ele tremia em um canto. Diante dele estavam dois Comensais da Morte, e outros dois que ele não conhecia. Um Comensal ergueu a varinha, e simplesmente disse a palavra **"Crucio"**. Harry exalou um soluço, mas conteve-se, para que não fosse ouvido. Um raio de luz vermelha saiu da varinha do Comensal, capturando os dois de pé. Eles se enroscaram em agonia, gritando palavras horríveis que eram bem familiares a Harry. O Comensal baixou a varinha, desfazendo a Maldição e deixando o casal cair no chão. O Comensal riu._

_Espere um minuto... Ele conhecia aquele riso. Aquele riso era o mesmo daquela noite. Era o riso da segunda pessoa que ele desprezava acima de todas as outras._

_Ela ergueu seu varinha para as duas pessoas indefesas, esparramadas no chão. **"Avada Kedavra!"** Disse calmamente, um toque de ódio na trilha de suas palavras. Uma luz verde saiu de sua varinha, iluminando as expressões aterrorizadas do casal, e iluminando o rosto de quem ele queria provocar montes de dor. Ele colocou outra razão em sua lista de razões para querer matá-la._

**"**_**Bem feito, o Lorde das Trevas ficará feliz"**, disse a outra voz._

**"**_**Claro que ficará. Que lugar melhor para começar a se livrar desses sangue-ruins imundos que com os pais da pessoa que Potter ama mais?"** Bellatrix disse com um riso. Ela riu mais alto, mais feio, fazendo o estômago de Harry se torcer. Com isso, os dois Comensais da Morte desaparataram, e Harry desabou no assoalho, soluçando._

Harry estava no assoalho de sua cozinha. Não podia ver, ainda cego pela dor disparando por sua testa. A dor começou a sumir, e Harry sentou. Aquelas eram as duas outras razões pelas quais Harry não podia morrer, pelo menos ainda não. Ele tinha de realizar a profecia feita sobre ele e Voldemort, que dizia que ou Harry tinha que encontrar em si a força para acabar com o mais temido bruxo de todos os tempos, ou Harry cairia diante dele, levando a humanidade como eles a conheciam ao inferno. A outra razão era Hermione.

_Hermione_. Se a visão era verdadeira, Harry tinha que ver Hermione imediatamente, e ele não ligava como o fizesse.

Desde o fim de seu quinto ano, Harry não podia deixar de pensar nela. Relembrando, Harry sempre tinha sentido algo, mas nunca tinha notado. Mesmo se tivesse, não podia agir. Estava mais claro que o dia que seu melhor amigo gostava de Hermione há anos. Rony recusava-se a ceder às emoções, mas todos sabiam que ele gostava dela. Agora mesmo, Harry não ligava. Harry amava Hermione, e não pararia por nada para chegar a ela quando ela precisava mais dele.

Ele se concentrou muito, tentando descobrir um jeito de ir lá. Não tinha nada de pó de flu, e, além disso, a lareira dos Dursley não era ligada à rede de flu, nem o era a dos Granger. Edwiges estava fora, caçando, e não voltaria por horas. Harry sempre podia voar em sua Firebolt, mas ao risco de ser visto por trouxas. Ele provavelmente encararia o risco de ser expulso e provavelmente mandado para Askaban também.

_Preciso de um jeito de ver Hermione. Só preciso estar com Hermione._

Foi uma sensação engraçadíssima, mesmo. Era como se seu corpo fosse dividido em mil pedaços, mas ficava inteiro ao mesmo tempo. Ele estava voando; cores estavam rodando diante dele, bilhões de cores, todas se misturando em um brilho radioso. Ele sentia como se voasse para sempre, e nada de tempo tinha se passado ao mesmo tempo. Tão rápido quanto tinha sentido isto, tinha acabado. Os pés de Harry pousaram firmemente no chão. Ele tropeçou, mas não caiu. Olhou ao redor, confuso. Não estava mais na cozinha dos Dursley. Estava em uma sala, a mesma de sua visão. Olhou ao redor e viu os dois corpos ainda no chão, as expressões doloridas ainda em seus rostos sem vida. Olhou à esquerda e viu Hermione caída no chão. Pelo jeito, ela dormia. Harry correu para ela. Ajoelhou-se a seu lado. Afastou os cabelos de seu rosto. Suas bochechas estavam manchadas de lágrimas, e seu rosto transido em agonia. O coração de Harry partiu-se ao vê-la assim. Ele tomou-a em seus braços e a levou ao sofá. Deitou-a gentilmente. Inclinou-se adiante e a beijou na têmpora. Ela piscou.

**"Harry! Eu..."** Sua voz morreu na garganta, seus olhos brilharam. Harry apenas acenou e puxou-a em um abraço apertado. Queria abraçá-la assim para sempre, afastar sua dor, nunca deixar que ela sofresse de novo. Ela tremia em seus braços, e apoiou a cabeça em seu peito. Começou a soluçar silenciosamente, e eles ficaram ali, sentados, abraçando-se.

Houve um estalo alto, e Lupin e Tonks apareceram diante deles. Eles olharam ao redor, primeiro vendo Harry e Hermione, uma expressão intrigada nos rostos dos adultos. Seus olhares moveram-se para os Granger, mortos no chão. A expressão intrigada virou horror, e então luto.

Harry e Hermione ficaram sentados em seu abraço, sem ligar para Tonks e Lupin. Depois de uns cinco minutos, Harry afastou-se dela. A expressão em seus olhos partiu novamente o coração dele, e ele ficou perplexo por ainda estar batendo. Harry olhou-a no fundo dos olhos, dentro de sua alma. Ali, eles se ligaram e se uniram; Harry podia sentir sua dor, sua agora, seu luto, seu medo. Era o mais terrível sentimento do mundo.

Hermione engoliu em seco e desviou o olhar. Harry olhou para onde estavam Tonks e Lupin, e ficou surpreso por ver Dumbledore de pé ao lado deles, seus olhos brilhando de luto, as rugas em seu rosto exibindo sua idade mais do que nunca. Todos eles estavam olhando Hermione com tanta pena e luto, que era quase insuportável olhar para eles. Dumbledore finalmente falou:

**"Hermione, sinto muitíssimo. Fizemos tudo o que pudemos para proteger sua família, mas não era bom o bastente. Vamos levar você e Harry de volta para nosso quartel-general agora. Seu amigo Ronald está lá esperando-lhes"**. Hermione apenas acenou. Harry voltou a olhá-la. Ela era tão linda, apesar da dor escrita em seu rosto. Dumbledore tomou uma pena de seu bolso e resmungou algo.

**"Pegue isto"**, disse a eles, **"vai levá-los de volta ao quartel-general. Vamos vê-los lá assim que pudermos"**. Harry e Hermione acenaram e tocaram a pena. Harry imediatamente sentiu um puxão em sua cintura, e estava voejando de volta ao Largo Grimmauld, número 12. Pouco antes de partirem, Harry passou um braço ao redor da cintura de Hermione, um sinal de proteção e conforto.

Eles bateram no chão do hall de entrada. Os pés de Harry plantaram-se firmemente no solo, mas Hermione tropeçou nele, fazendo-o vacilar, mas ele manteve os pés firmes. Permitiu que Hermione apoiasse-se completamente nele. Passou os dois braços ao redor dela, e ela enterrou-se em seu peito. Ela parecia tão pequena e vulnerável em seus braços... Ele não queria soltá-la, não queria que mais nada acontecesse a ela. Depois de um minuto, Harry afastou os cabelos de sua bochecha.

**"Hermione, tudo bem, estamos seguros agora"**, sussurrou em seu ouvido. Ela acenou e afastou-se dele. Ele manteve um braço ao redor de sua cintura, e levou-a à cozinha. Rony estava sentado à mesa com uma cerveja amanteigada nas mãos, apesar de não parecer interessado em bebê-la. Ergueu os olhos quando viu os dois entraram no aposento; sorriu-lhes fracamente e baixou os olhos para sua cerveja.

Ninguém falou, mas Harry levou Hermione à mesa, e ambos sentaram-se opostos a Rony. Harry tinha soltado Hermione, mas ela lhe dera um olhar que claramente dizia que não queria que ele o tivesse feito. Em vez disso, ele tomou sua mão na dele, gentilmente massageando a palma com seu polegar. O trio sentou-se ali por um tempo, não sabiam quanto. Finalmente Dumbledore entrou na cozinha.

**"Olá"**, disse ele, uma expressão de tristeza ainda firme em seus olhos idosos. Todos ergueram os olhos para ele. Dumbledore sentou-se ao lado de Rony e oposto a Harry. Olhou de Harry para Hermione, e então para Harry de novo.

**"Harry, estou impressionado"**, disse Dumbledore simplesmente. Harry o fitou intrigado. **"Conseguiu aparatar na residência dos Granger sem conhecimento anterior de como ir de tal modo. Isto apenas mostra suas grandes habilidades mágicas, e seu intenso amor por Hermione".** Dumbledore sorriu-lhes fracamente. Harry sentiu o aperto de Hermione intensificar-se ao redor de sua mão, e notou Rony desviar o olhar, uma expressão de dor em seu rosto. Dumbledore volveu o olhar para Hermione. **"Mais uma vez, srta. Granger, sinto terrivelmente. Palavras não são suficientes. Só espero que você aceite minhas desculpas"**. Com isso, Dumbledore se levantou e saiu da sala, mas não antes de Harry notar uma lágrima deslizar para dentro da barba prateada do diretor. Todos sentaram-se, silenciosos. Rony olhava o nada, quando finalmente falou.

**"Então, ahn, Hermione, eu... eu sinto mesmo"**, disse, olhando-a pela primeira vez. Sua voz tinha a maior sinceridade que Harry já tinha visto. Harry fitou Hermione. Os olhos dela faiscavam, mas ela sorria fracamente.

**"Obrigada, Rony"**, disse para ele, dando-lhe um último e fraco sorriso. Ela virou-se para Harry. **"E obrigada, Harry. Não sei o que teria feito sem você. Como você soube que eu precisava de você?"** Perguntou, seu rosto agora transido de preocupação. Harry engasgou, não querendo reviver a coisa toda.

**"Bom, eu tipo que tive, bem, uma visão. Sei agora que era seu ponto de vista. Eu vi seus pais serem assassinados, e então eu soube que era real. Tinha que vê-la depressa, e só fiquei pensando, _Tenho que ver Hermione_. De repente, estava lá. Foi estranhíssimo"**, disse Harry sacudindo a cabeça e olhando o nada. Hermione e Rony o olharam apenas, boquiabertos. De repente, haviam dois braços enroscados em seu pescoço. Harry enroscou seus braços ao redor da cintura dela, e abraçou-a.

**"Eu te amo, Hermione"**, sussurrou para ela. Hermione estremeceu, mas não era um arrepio ruim.

**"Também te amo, Harry"**. Ele afastou-se dela, e ela sorria. Ele sorriu de volta, e olhou para Rony. Ele ainda os observava, uma expressão de horror em seu rosto, mas aí ele sorriu.

**"Já era hora"**, disse, rindo-lhes. Harry riu e Hermione corou. Harry passou os braços ao redor dela de novo, nunca querendo deixar a mulher que ele amava. Também não planejava fazê-lo. Era fascinante como seu mundo podia ser virado de ponta-cabeça, tudo em uma noite de verão.


	23. Gloss Labial de Morango

**Título Original: **"Strawberry LipGloss".

**Gloss Labial de Morango**

_Por Flair Verona The Slytherin Queen_

_Tradução por Nanna_

Há anos sou apaixonado por minha melhor amiga Hermione Granger. Na verdade, para ser mais preciso, eu a amo desde o primeiro ano, depois do Halloween com o incidente do trasgo. Tem muitas coisas que amo nela, como sua inteligência, talento mágico, beleza e senso de humor, coragem e alegria. Ela é fascinante em todos os sentidos que eu possa imaginar.

Não foi até o sétimo ano que tive a coragem de fazer algo sobre minha paixão por ela. E não foi intencional. Quero dizer, não lhe contei antes por causa de Voldemort. Mas desde que eu finalmente o erradiquei do mundo mágco, senti como se pudesse ponderar contar a verdade a ela.

Mas como eu disse, era o sétimo ano e nós éramos Monitor e Monitora chefes. Estávamos sentados em nosso salão comunal fazendo tarefas. Eu então noitei que ela tirou um tubinho com um líquido de seu bolso, que eu acreditei ser gloss labial. E assisti, fascinado, enquanto ela gentilmente cobria os lábios com o gloss grudento. Eu então fui capaz de sentir o perfume de morangos.

Eu não sei por que eu fiz o que fiz. Acho que finalmente explodi. Sem uma palavra, eu levantei e fui até onde ela estava e puxei-a de pé. Eu então plantei meus lábios nos dela com firmeza. Ela ficou rígida de choque no começo, mas então começou a derreter nos meus braços como chocolate sob os raios de sol. Ela começou a me beijar, deixando-me mais que feliz. Eu gentilmente deslizei minha língua sobre seu lábio inferior, implorando entrada, e, quando fiz isso, provei o delicioso gloss labial.

O beijo foi profundo, e eu estava no paraíso. Quando precisamos - necessitamos respirar, nos afastamos gentilmente. **"Nossa, eu esperei que você fizesse isso por um longo tempo, Harry. O que lhe fez fazê-lo?"** Hermione perguntou com a respiração pesada. **"Acho que foi o gloss labial"**, respondi-lhe casualmente. Ela sorriu e começou a me beijar de novo.

Agora que estamos namorando, sempre me asseguro que ela passe aquele gloss labial de morango. Ainda não posso acreditar que isso tudo só começou com gloss labial de morango.

F I M


	24. Em Pergaminho

**Título Original:** "On Parchment".

**Em Pergaminho**

_Por bingblot_

_Traduzido por Nanna_

_**Querida Hermione.**_

_**Parece estranho estar escrevendo uma carta para você, quando você está dormindo no mesmo quarto, apenas a alguns passos de mim. Mas, já que você está dormindo, e, de algum modo, eu não estou com sono, vou deixá-la adormecida e tentar escrever alguns dos meus pensamentos. Acho que sou melhor em pergaminho do que em pessoa, pelo menos com palavras.**_

_**Eu sei que lhe digo isto regularmente, e eu sei que você sabe que é verdade, mas deixe-me dizer-lhe isto mais uma vez: eu te amo, Hermione. Eu te amo com tudo que há em mim para amar. Não sei o que faria sem você. Você está ao meu lado desde que eu tinha 11 anos, calouros assustados no Expresso de Hogwarts, na verdade. E, a partir do momento em que Rony e eu a salvamos do trasgo, você nunca me desamparou. Não sei se você sabe o quanto isto significa para mim. Às vezes, penso mesmo que devo agradecer àquele trasgo. Eu gostaria de pensar que, sem esta interferência, você e eu ainda nos tornaríamos os melhores amigos e ainda teríamos nos apaixonado, mas nunca posso ter certeza disto. Qualquer que seja o caso, eu tenho uma dívida com aquele trasgo. Ele a trouxe para minha vida, e você é a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu.**_

_**E, enquanto estamos no assunto de dívidas e gratidões, já lhe agradeci por sempre estar ao meu lado? Você sempre teve fé em mim, mesmo quando eu próprio. Até mesmo quando Rony não acreditou em mim e não falou comigo durante o quarto ano, você ainda falava comigo e me apoiava. Obrigado por isto, querida. Não acho que teria suportado tudo sem você.**_

**_Sei que as pessoas gostam de pensar em mim como um tipo de herói invencível. Elas gostam de pensar que eu sou o _Menino-Que-Sobreviveu_, com algo tipo de grande destino, para derrotar todo o mal no mundo, blá, blá, blá. É uma bela história, acho eu._**

_**Nunca pensei assim, contudo. Não tive nada a ver com o que aconteceu quando eu era bebê. O sacrifício de minha mãe fez isto. Ela foi a verdadeira heroína. Sempre senti culpa por meus pais serem os heróis de verdade, naquela noite, mas fui eu que fiquei com toda a fama e todo o crédito.**_

**_Você, de todos, sabe o quanto eu odiava ser famoso. Sabe o quanto eu odeio que as pessoas nunca viam o verdadeiro _eu_. Exceto você, isto é. Você nunca viu o _Menino-Que-Sobreviveu_ quando me via. Só via a mim, Harry. E, milagre dos milagres, você gostou do que viu._**

_**Eu me pergunto o que fiz para lhe merecer. Não acho que fiz alguma coisa que mereça uma recompensa como você. Qualquer ato heróico que eu já fiz, foi apenas porque não tive escolha. E, mesmo assim, metade das vezes, era graças a você que eu conseguia sobreviver. Como na primeira tarefa do Torneio Tribruxo. Eu nunca teria conseguido aprender o Feitiço Convocatório sozinho, não em tempo para me salvar daquele Rabo-Córneo. Você fez isto. Sempre ajudou. Foi quem estava atrás de mim, ao meu lado, o caminho inteiro, quando quer que eu fazia qualquer coisa. Você sabe disso? Sabe o quanto isso significou por mim?**_

_**Bom, em caso de você não saber, estou lhe contando agora. É por sua causa de que eu me tornei o que eu sou agora, por sua causa que eu tenha sobrevivido até agora. Obrigado por isto, Hermione.**_

_**Você acabou de se virar, em seu sono. Eu adoro observá-la dormindo, já lhe disse isto? Pode soar bobo, mas é verdade. Você sempre fica tão relaxada em seu sono, e eu adoro ser capaz de observá-la e saber que você está segura e feliz, e que você é minha.**_

**_E isto me lembra algo que quero lhe pedir, mas nunca consigo. Então, vou lhe pedir agora. É mais fácil escrevê-lo em pergaminho. Eu te amo, Hermione. Não posso imaginar a vida sem você. Ah, espera, eu posso --- mas não seria _vida_. Preciso de você comigo. Quero passar o resto de minha vida mostrando-lhe o quanto eu te amo, te quero, preciso de você. Case-se comigo, por favor, Hermione._**

_**Pronto, foi finalmente escrito. É fascinante o quanto estou nervoso, apenas escrevendo-lhe as palavras. Mas agora está escrito.**_

_**Eu te amo, você sabe disso, certo? Se eu te dissesse que eu te amo todos os minutos de todos os dias, ainda não seria suficiente. Sempre estou inseguro com as coisas. Você é que me dá confiança e força todos os tempos. Mas, a única coisa da qual não sou inseguro é que eu te amo e sempre vou amar. Agora e para sempre.**_

_**Está ficando tarde, ou cedo, que seja, e eu sei que devia dormir um pouco, ou serei um zumbi andando no trabalho amanhã. Boa noite então, Hermione.**_

_**E só quero que você saiba: eu sou seu, e sempre serei.**_

_**Com amor.**_

_**Harry.**_

Na noite seguinte, Harry achou o seguinte bilhete em seu travesseiro:

_**Querido Harry,**_

_**SIM!**_

_**Com todo o meu amor,**_

_**Hermione**_

Ele ergueu os olhos para encontrar os olhos sorridentes do amor de sua vida, de pé à porta.

"**Sério?"** Foi tudo que ele conseguiu dizer.

"**Ah, Harry, honestamente! Como se eu pudesse dizer _não_!"** Ela entrou, beijando-o com firmeza na boca. **"Eu te amo"**, murmurou suavemente contra seus lábios.

E então não houve mais palavras a serem ditar, pelo menos não coerentes, pela hora seguinte, pois Harry e Hermione celebravam seu noivado.

F I M


	25. Dois Casamentos

**Título Original:** 'Two Weddings'.

**Dois Casamentos**

_Por bingblot_

_Traduzido por Nanna_

Seu melhor amigo estava casando-se naquele dia.

E ele estava para matar o dito melhor amigo em um minuto se este não parasse de perambular freneticamente.

**"Tiago! Se você está tentando me levar à loucura, está sendo extremamente bem-sucedido!"** Sirius disparou finalmente.

Tiago parou, parecendo perplexo. **"Ah, desculpa, Almofadinhas. Só estou nervoso".** Tiago sentou-se em uma cadeira, tentando visivelmente acalmar-se.

_Tap, tap, tap_.

Sirius suspirou e olhou feio para o pé de Tiago, agora batendo incansavelmente no chão. **"Bom Merlin, Tiago! Eu nunca o vi tão feliz quanto quando Lílian disse sim. Por que, em nome da magia, você está tão nervoso?"**

Tiago suspirou, correndo uma mão pelo despenteado cabelo preto que ele nunca conseguia manter no lugar. **"Não sei. Acho que só estou nervoso pelas coisas estarem perfeitas demais. Quero dizer, e se Lílian decidir que fez um erro? E se-"**

**"Pontas, não seja idiota. Lílian te ama, por uma razão que só Deus conhece e que eu ainda tenho que descobrir. Ela está tão ansiosa para se casar quanto você está. Acredite em mim. Qualquer um que tenha sido forçado a ficar perto dos dois pombinhos sabe disto".**

Tiago abriu a boca, mas, antes que ele pudesse falar, a porta abriu-se, e Remo enfiou a cabeça pela fresta.

Ele sorriu para Tiago antes de falar, **"É hora! Vamos lá, o momento da verdade chegou!"**

Tiago prontamente ficou tão pálido que Sirius ficou surpreso que ele não desmaiou. Ele virou os olhos antes de empurrar Tiago porta afora, sem grande gentileza.

**"Tiago, pare de tremer!"** Sirius sibilou para seu amigo, que agora estava de pé antes do altar, transferindo o peso de um pé para o outro e abrindo e fechando as mãos sem cansaço.

Então, a música começou, e todos viraram-se para fitar Lílian, que tinha aparecido no fim da nave, passando por fileiras de cadeiras. Era hora.

E ele soube que as coisas iam ficar bem.

Ele observou Lílian andar adiante, os olhos verdes reluzindo de felicidade e de tanto amor que ele sentiu-se desconfortável só observando-a olhar seu melhor amigo. Havia já ao redor deles uma aura, uma aura que falava de amor incondicional, amor, compreensão e fidelidade.

Lílian chegou ao lado de Tiago, e eles estenderam as mãos, entrelaçando-as, virando-se para encararem-se, e o juiz de paz bruxo falou as palavras que iriam ligá-los.

Ele não ouvia as palavras. Observava seu melhor amigo enquanto este declarou ao mundo sua devoção à bruxa de pé diante deles. Observou enquanto a garota que ele veio a amar como uma irmã também declarava seu amor pelo melhor amigo dele. Os dois falaram com uma certeza calma; todo o nervosismo de Tiago tinha desaparecido como se nunca tivesse estado lá, quando ele viu Lílian em seu faiscante vestido branco.

Ele lembrava vagamente de dar a Tiago a aliança, de ver Tiago deslizá-la pelo dedo esbelto de Lílian, de ver Lílian deslizar outra aliança idêntica pelo dedo de Tiago.

Ele lembrava claramente, e para sempre depois, do momento em que Lílian e Tiago ergueram as mãos, as palmas coladas, as alianças faiscando à luz, enquanto o bruxo que os casava sacava a varinha e falava o encantamento o Feitiço de Casamento.

Ele lembrava da reluzente luz branca que saiu da ponta da varinha e se acomodou ao redor das alianças, cintilando num brilhante azul-escuro, e então um verde escuro igualmente brilhante, e então vermelho, e depois roxo, e aí dourado, antes de se tornar um branco prateado e de desaparecer.

Lílian Evans tinha oficialmente tornado-se Lílian Potter.

Ele observou seu melhor amigo, e a esposa de seu melhor amigo, viraram-se para aceitar os abraços, desejos de felicidades e parabéns de todos os seus amigos mútuos, pensando no Feitiço de Casamento.

Ele lembrou do que leu sobre este feitiço anos antes. Que, quanto mais brilhantes e escuras eram as cores, melhor era, pois refletia a força do amor existente no casamento. Azul pela fidelidade, verde pelo crescimento e pela mudança durante os anos, vermelho pela paixão, roxo pelos risos e felicidade, dourado pela confiança e branco prateado pelo amor até a morte. Ele lembrou disto, e sorriu para si mesmo.

Tudo ia ficar bem.

Lílian e Tiago. Eles deviam ficar juntos; todos que os observavam lado a lado por qualquer tanto de tempo podia ver isto.

E, naquele dia único, por aquele espaço de tempo único, tudo foi perfeito. Ele esqueceu Voldemort, a ameaça ao mundo mágico, tudo que podia acontecer.

Lílian e Tiago estavam casados e tudo estava certo em seu mundo.

_

* * *

Vinte e cinco anos mais tarde..._

Um Sirius Black bem mais velho observava seu afilhado, Harry Potter, casar-se com Hermione Granger, lembrando outro casamento ao qual ele assistira há tantos anos.

Harry não estava nervoso, ao contrário de seu pai. Ele estava calmo, e sua certeza toda especial de que estava fazendo o que era certo reluzia em seus olhos verdes. Os olhos de Lílian.

Ele perdeu o fôlego quando notou isto. Era isso! A expressão nos olhos de Harry era a mesma que a expressão nos olhos de Lílian quando ela se casara há tantos anos. O mesmo amor, a mesma tranqüila certeza, a mesma esperança.

Harry e Hermione viraram-se para se olhar, as mãos coladas palma a palma, enquanto as palavras do Feitiço de Casamento eram ditas.

Sirius prendeu a respiração, à espera.

E lá estava, a mesma luz branca, brilhante como fora no outro casamento, há 25 anos. O azul, o verde, o vermelho, o roxo, o dourado e o branco prateado seguiram-se, sucedidos, cada um parecendo brilhar mais do que o anterior.

E Sirius sorriu através das lágrimas que marejaram seus olhos enquanto se lembrava do outro casamento que tinha sido o começo de um curto período de felicidade.

Ele não podia predizer o futuro. Merlin sabia que sua última previsão de felizes-para-sempre tinha terminado tragicamente, quando Tiago e Lílian sucumbiram como as últimas vítimas do Lorde das Trevas. Mas, quando ele viu o casamento de seu afilhado, um pensamento se destacou claramente em sua mente.

Tudo ia ficar bem.

F I M


	26. Dez Anos

**Título Original:** "Ten Years"

**Dez Anos**

_Por bingblot_

_Traduzido por Nanna_

Já se passaram dez anos.

Há dez anos, eu virei a Sra. Harry Potter. Dez longos, maravilhosos anos vivendo com meu melhor amigo no mundo inteiro, meu marido, meu amor, pai dos meus filhos. Eu não podia ser mais feliz.

Ao meu lado, Harry, meu marido (e eu ainda me sinto tão felizarda por ser capaz de chamá-lo assim), dorme. Corredor abaixo, meus dois maravilhosos filhos também estão dormindo. Lilly, com meu cabelo castanho e os olhos verdes do pai, e Ben, com seus despenteados cabelos pretos e olhos castanhos.

Eu ainda me lembro de quando percebi que amava Harry. Aconteceu no fim de nosso sexto ano em Hogwarts. Eu estava, na verdade, saindo com Rony à época. Rony e eu acabávamos de ter uma de nossas brigas de sempre, dessa vez porque Rony não podia entender que, para mim, os N.I.E.M. são mais importantes que ficar agarrada a ele. Eu saíra correndo, para ficar sozinha, e fumegar à insensibilidade de Rony, e à sua completa ausência de compreensão do que era importante para mim. Harry me encontrou onde eu estava sentada sob o imenso carvalho, olhando pelo lago. Ele não disse nada, só se sentou ao meu lado. E, de algum modo, só por ele estar ali, minha raiva por Rony sumiu. E foi aí que eu percebi que, apesar de amar Rony, eu amava-o como meu melhor amigo por seis anos. Era Harry a quem eu amava, e por quem eu estava apaixonada. Era Harry que eu queria namorar.

Quando voltamos à Grifinória, procurei Rony. Começamos a falar ao mesmo tempo, e nós dois dissemos, **"Eu não acho que isto esteja dando certo. Desculpe".** Quando percebemos o que tínhamos dito, nos entreolhamos, então rimos e aí nos abraçamos, e foi isto. Rony e eu éramos apenas os melhores amigos de novo, e tudo estava bem. Isto é, tudo estava tão bem quanto podia estar, com Harry não estando apaixonado por mim.

E então, no fim de nosso sétimo ano, Harry disse-me que me amava. Eu lembro daquela noite como se fosse hoje.

Era uma bela noite, e estávamos celebrando a queda de Voldemort. Nós finalmente tínhamos derrotado-o, e agora Harry estava fora de perigo pela primeira vez desde os seus 11 anos. Mas, mesmo em nossa euforia, nós nunca esquecemos as pessoas que tínhamos perdido: Hagrid, diretor Dumbledore, Percy Weasley. E a memória deles nos fez a todos um pouco mais quietos e mais respeitosos do que geralmente éramos em celebrações. Harry, especialmente, estava reflexivo. Na verdade, ele não celebrava conosco. Só viera para o banquete de celebração porque Rony e eu o arrastamos conosco.

Até hoje, não sei exatamente o que fez Harry agir como ele agiu, mas fiquei feliz demais para perguntar. De repente, no meio de nossa festa, Harry puxou-me para um canto, longe de onde eu estava conversando com Rony e Gina, e me beijou. Bem ali, em frente de todas aquelas pessoas, que estavam, em sua maioria, nos observando com o rabo dos olhos, ele me beijou. Harry Potter, o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, o garoto que ainda é tão inseguro às vezes e que odeia ser o centro das atenções, me beijou diante de centenas de colegas de escola e amigos.

Não gosto de ser o centro das atenções mais do que Harry geralmente gosta, e não sou a mais aberta das pessoas. Mas, naquele momento, com os braços de Harry ao meu redor e seus lábios sobre os meus, eu podia não dar a mínima para o resto da sala ter ficado calado, observando-os. Tudo que importava naquele único momento era Harry, e que ele estava me beijando. O beijo terminou mais cedo do que eu gostaria e, quando nos afastamos, todos começaram a aplaudir, enquanto Rony, o querido Rony, estava pulando e rindo-se como um louco, dizendo que já era hora, caramba. Eu nem tive tempo de corar e de sentir embaraçada, contudo, porque Harry ignorou todos os outros. Ele só olhou dentro dos meus olhos com aqueles olhos verdes que eu tanto amava e disse, **"Eu te amo, Hermione".** Eu nunca soube antes que quatro palavrinhas podiam mudar o mundo como mudou.

Harry pediu-me em casamento um ano mais tarde. Sempre me divirto com a lembrança de seu pedido, porque este não foi como ele planejou. Mais tarde, ele me disse que vinha planejando me pedir no jantar daquela noite. Tinha feito reservas em um belo restaurante, arrumado tudo para que nós ficássemos sozinhos em uma cabine particular geralmente reservada para festas, e tinha pedido que velas e um buquê de rosas ficassem em nossa mesa. Tinha planejado me pedir em casamento depois de termos comido. Rimos de como tudo deu errado com os planos dele, e uma vez eu disse-lhe que fiquei feliz por ele ter me pedido em casamento como pediu, porque o pedido foi feito exatamente quando ele provou mais uma vez por que ele é meu melhor amigo há tantos anos, e por que eu o amo como amo.

Naquele dia, tive um daqueles dias incrivelmente ruins, e eu queria nada mais do que ir para casa, para o flat que eu dividia com Harry e Rony, e abraçar-me a Harry no sofá. Quando cheguei em casa, Rony estava em algum lugar e, quando vi Harry, só desatei a chorar. Ele me abraçou, enxugou as lágrimas e escutou paciente enquanto eu explicava tudo o que tinha dado errado naquele dia. E, quando eu deixei de chorar, Harry fez o pedido.

Dizem que a mulher nunca esquece a primeira vez em que é pedida de casamento. Pelo menos, eu sei que nunca esquecerei. Harry virou-me para encará-lo e, olhando-me nos olhos, disse, **"Hermione, você tem estado ao meu lado desde que eu tinha 11 anos. Você salvou a minha vida e sempre acreditou em mim. É por causa de você que eu sou o que sou, por causa de você que eu sou mesmo um herói. Não posso imaginar a vida sem você, e eu quero passar minha vida fazendo-a tão feliz quanto você me fez. Case-se comigo, por favor, Hermione Anne Granger. Case-se comigo, seja minha esposa, meu amor".** Eu estava chorando de novo, bem antes de ele terminar, e joguei-me em seus braços.

Harry brincou depois que eu nunca disse um 'sim' verdadeiro. Na verdade, eu não o disse. Tudo o que eu disse foi, **"Oh, Harry!"** Meu 'sim' estava no beijo que eu lhe dei, no sorriso que lhe dei mesmo através de minhas lágrimas.

Nós nos casamos um ano depois. Há dez anos, exatamente.

Olho o relógio e vejo que já são quase cinco da manhã.

Harry ainda está dormindo. Ele parece tão jovem sem seus óculos, seu rosto em paz, estranhamente vulnerável em seu sono. E, enquanto eu o observo dormir, meu coração resplandece e eu percebo, ainda outra vez, que eu sou a mulher com mais sorte de todo mundo.

Eu me inclino e dou um beijo delicado na testa de Harry, onde está sua cicatriz. Meu Harry.

Estou sorrindo quando caio no sono. Porque eu sei que tenho tudo que eu sempre quis.


	27. O Primeiro Dia de Primavera

**Título Original:** The First Day Of Spring

**O Primeiro Dia de Primavera**

_Por Selenology_

Era o primeiro dia ensolarado do ano, no meio do feriado de Páscoa. Depois de semanas de chuva e de vento assobiante, parecia que a primavera tinha finalmente chegado, e os terrenos de Hogwarts não estavam mais desertos. Os únicos alunos que podiam resistir ao chamado imperioso do céu azul brilhante e da temperatura agradavelmente quente eram aqueles que estavam queimando as pestanas na biblioteca, estudando para seus N.O.M e N.I.E.M.

Hermione, Harry e Rony tinham conseguido arranjar um lugarzinho sob uma grande árvore de faia, perto do lago, que havia se tornado seu lugar preferido para estudar nos anos anteriores. Uma vez que tinham feito seus N.O.M no ano anterior, e os N.I.E.M não eram até o ano seguinte, eles não tinham a imensa quantidade de trabalho que os alunos do quinto e sétimo anos tinham ao mesmo tempo. Como resultado, seus estudos eram conduzidos com maior leveza que no ano anterior. Até mesmo Hermione tinha amolecido quando vira como o dia estava lindo, e tinha permitido que fosse arrastada da biblioteca. Já que começara a fazer suas revisões em janeiro, ela concluiu que um dia de relaxamento não causaria muito dano. Agora, ela estava deitada de barriga para baixo, com o sol esquentando suas costas e os cotovelos apoiados na capa que havia descartado.

Apesar de livros, penas e anotações estarem esparramadas ao redor deles (evidência de suas boas intenções), na realidade não havia muito estudo sendo feito. Hermione estava mordiscando a ponta de uma pena de açúcar e relendo _Hogwarts, Uma História_ secretamente por trás de seu imenso livro de Poções (ela não ligava para os gracejos que se seguiriam, se mostrasse aos meninos o que estava lendo). Rony estava rabiscando em um caderno, o lábio inferior entre seus dentes, provavelmente inventando manobras de quadribol para apresentar à capitã do time da Grifinória, Katie Bell. Apesar de Katie ter descartado a maioria delas por serem, em suas próprias palavras, _mentalmente insanas_, isto não impediu Rony de desenhar novas. Uma ou duas tinham sido aceitas, então seus esforços não eram completamente inúteis.

Harry, por outro lado, não estava fazendo nada de produtivo. Em vez disto, estava dormindo a sono solto, meio de lado e meio de costas, um livro de Transfiguração esquecido na mão inerte.

Hermione tinha observado Harry do canto do olho, meio lendo a história familiar diante de seu nariz, e meio seguindo o processo de Harry caindo no sono. Primeiro ele saíra de cima de sua barriga para deitar-se de lado, o livro erguido diante do rosto com uma mão. Ele piscara languidamente à luz do sol, e bocejou uma ou duas vezes. Então, seus olhos tinham agitado-se no meio de uma frase, e o braço que apoiara o livro abaixara-se para o chão, enquanto a mão livre ergueu-se para esfregar seus olhos e tirar a franja da testa, antes de vir repousar em seu peito. Ele permitira que seus olhos se fechassem por um momento, seus lábios estavam entreabertos, e a respiração regular. Ele tinha adormecido.

Isto se dera há meia hora, e nenhum deles tinha se mexido nesse meio-tempo. Ninguém veio perturbá-los, exceto o eventual inseto que zumbia, pousando em margaridas e dentes de leão, e então se afastando. Ocasionalmente, Hermione dava uma espiada em Harry, para ver se ele ainda dormia tranqüilamente, e – ela não podia explicar bem – porque ele parecia tão fofinho fazendo isto.

**"Estou com fome!"** Rony exclamou de repente, jogando longe o caderno e a pena. Ele se espreguiçou com um gemido e acrescentou,** "Se passaram horas desde o almoço!"**

**"PSIU!"** Hermione fez imediatamente. Ela apontou para Harry, que dormia e que, até agora, não dava sinais de acordar.

**"Oh!"** Rony acenou em compreensão e abaixou a voz.** "Vou atrás de Dobby, pra ver se ele pode nos arranjar algo pra comer. Quer alguma coisa?"**

**"Nós almoçamos há duas horas"**, Hermione censurou de leve.

**"Como eu disse, _horas_"**, Rony virou os olhos.** "Quer alguma coisa?" **Repetiu. **"Sabe que quer".**

Hermione deu de ombros. **"Eu como o que quer que eles tenham".**

**"_O que quer que eles tenham_. Isso quer dizer tudo"**, Rony resmungou, levantando-se e espanando a grama de suas roupas.** "Vou trazer sanduíches e torta, então. Volto logo".**

**"Traga fruta!"** Hermione disse quando ele se afastou, o mais baixo que pôde sem que Rony não a escutasse. Ele acenou para mostrar que tinha ouvido.

Hermione viu-o afastar-se por um momento, e então sentou-se e alongou os braços. Ela dobrou as pernas até estar confortavelmente sentada, e pôs o livro em seu colo, antes de voltar os olhos para Harry. A razão pela qual eles não queriam despertá-lo era tão simples quanto era complicada. Rony tinha confidenciado a Hermione que Harry ainda tinha pesadelos regularmente, apesar de não serem mais sobre corredores secretos e portas fechadas. Não tiveram que pensar muito por que o sono de Harry era tão turbulento. Os dois sabiam que seu amigo passara por coisas suficientes no ano anterior para saciar seus terrores noturnos para o resto de sua vida. De acordo com Rony, Harry tinha pesadelos quase todas as noites... E ela acreditava nisto. A freqüência com que Harry tinha olheiras escuras sob seus olhos, denunciando o quanto sonhos ruins o perseguiam, não passava despercebida a ela; ele parecia letárgico e mau humorado algumas vezes, quando obviamente não tinha dormido nem um pouco; e era o último a sair e o primeiro a estar na sala comunal da Grifinória, durante noites e dias.

Harry _precisava_ mesmo era de uma boa noite de sono. E se ele podia ter isto, durante o dia, deitado à margem do lago, com seus dois melhores amigos cuidando dele, então Hermione se asseguraria de que ele o tinha.

Observando-o agora, com _Hogwarts, Uma História_ esquecido em seu colo, ela descobriu que não podia desviar os olhos facilmente. Por alguma razão, estava completamente fascinada por ele. De um modo, sempre estivera, mas ultimamente isto mudara com sutileza. Ela tinha um imenso carinho pelos dois meninos que eram seus melhores amigos; mas, de algum modo, Harry fora especial desde o começo. Talvez porque ela e Rony eram tudo o que ele tinha, porque ela sabia que não havia ninguém na vida dele que o via como prioritário, como seus pais faziam com ela, e os de Rony com seus filhos – e isto a fazia desejar trazê-lo para perto e abraçá-lo até que ele melhorasse. Talvez fosse porque ele a fazia sentir-se segura mesmo quando ela não estava, porque ele parecia tão corajoso e determinado quando quer que as coisas ficassem difíceis, porque ela sabia que ele nunca iria abandoná-la. Talvez fosse porque ela sabia o quanto ele se importava, mesmo quando eles brigavam, porque eles sabiam que seriam amigos para sempre, e que iriam superar a briga no fim das contas. Ela nunca fora capaz de fazer amigos quando era mais jovem, e apreciava a devoção dessa amizade mais do que qualquer coisa. Ela sabia que podia ser difícil, assim como Harry sabia que podia ser difícil, mas aceitavam isto, e até abraçavam as diferenças entre si, defendendo-se contra os outros, e eram mais fortes por causa disto. O que quer que fosse, isto fazia com que ela quisesse se assegurar que Harry estivesse tão feliz quanto pudesse estar, apesar das circunstâncias; fazia com que ela quisesse fazê-lo sentir-se melhor a qualquer custo. Ela sabia que havia outras pessoas que se importavam com Harry também, que queriam o que era melhor para ele, que lutavam por seu bem-estar, mas ela não podia confiar-lhes Harry como confiava-o a si mesma. Ela _sabia_ que ele precisava dela. Seu coração disparava só de fitá-lo.

Ela também precisava dele.

Assim, ela o observou, absorvendo seus cabelos despenteados, e a cicatriz em forma de raio na testa, que ele odiava tanto, mas que ela amava junto com o resto dele, e os dedos levemente encurvados que podiam pegar pomos tão rapidamente. Ela inclinou-se e tirou o livro de sua mão inerte, marcando até onde ele lera antes de fechá-lo e colocá-lo ao lado de sua bolsa. Ela desejou poder roçar seus dedos pela franja, para tirá-la dos olhos dele, mas não ousou fazê-lo, por medo de acordá-lo.

Vozes aproximando-se fizeram com que ela erguesse os olhos por um minuto, e ela observou vários alunos do terceiro ano passar, batendo papo, nunca se aproximando demais para serem ruidosos, e ela recordou o medo que sentira durante seu terceiro ano, quando seus meninos não estavam falando com ela, e um suposto assassino conseguira entrar no dormitório masculino, brandindo sua faca contra eles. Como a vida era estranha! E supor que o homem que a aterrorizara – um servo de Voldemort, cuja única missão era assassinar Harry – tornara-se uma adição muitíssimo bem-vinda à vida de Harry. Que grande tragédia fora quando o mesmo homem fora arrancado de Harry depois de meros dois anos, quando este tivera uma pequena prova do que significara ter um pai. Agora ele não queria discutir isto e, se Hermione tentasse trazer o assunto à baila ou oferecer consolo, seria gentil, mas firmemente ignorada. Ele mantinha tudo dentro de si... Mas não a impedia de ver sua dor. Se ele a deixasse, Hermione teria tomado-o nos braços e nunca o soltaria.

Ela teve de se controlar para não o fazer agora.

Um gemido e um suspiro tiraram sua atenção dos alunos mais jovens. Seus olhos foram a Harry, alarmada por não encontrá-lo mais dormindo pacificamente. Seus longos cílios vibraram contra a pele pálida, enquanto os olhos se moveram debaixo das pálpebras, e seu rosto estava tenso, rugas aparecendo na testa e ao redor da boca. Ela podia ver que ele cerrava os dentes, tensionando o queixo, e ele sacudiu a cabeça, gemendo, **"N... Não".**

Insegura sobre o que fazer, Hermione aproximou-se, até que estava bem perto dele, sua mão pairando no ar, mas sem tocá-lo. Deveria tentar confortá-lo, quando isto poderia despertá-lo?

**"NÃO!"** Harry resmungou de novo, o rosto mais tenso, os punhos cerrando ao lado dele.

Decidindo-se enfim, ela começou a acariciar ternamente o cabelo dele, permitindo que seus dedos roçassem a pele da testa, a maciez das faces. **"Calma, Harry"**, ela sussurrou. **"Está tudo bem. Você está bem. Nós todos estamos bem"**. Ela podia senti-lo tremendo em seu toque, o pesadelo desvanecendo-se aos poucos.

Mas, enquanto ela continuava a acarinhar e murmurar, o corpo dele estacou, e seu rosto relaxou. Ela cantarolou uma cantiga inexistente quando não sabia mais o que dizer, e permitiu que seus olhos englobassem preguiçosamente o corpo dele, absorvendo-o plenamente. Ela sabia que se importava com ele, dos joelhos protuberantes àqueles intensos olhos verdes dele, e, por um momento, calor engolfou seu corpo, fazendo-a tremer e corar, e ela ficou feliz por estar sentada. Respirando fundo, ela se acalmou, empurrando desejos confusos de volta a seus recessos, e pousou seus olhos mais uma vez no rosto dele, onde sua mão ainda corria pelo cabelo indomável.

Ela congelou, assustada, quando descobriu os olhos dela observando-a, entreabertos e desfocados com sono. Por um momento, nenhum deles se moveu, um absorvendo o outro, acomodando-se às posições nas quais se encontravam.

E então Harry ergueu a mão que estivera pousada sobre o peito, e tomou a mão livre dela, retornando-as para o mesmo local, seus dedos entrelaçados aos dela.

**"Eu sonhei que você tinha morrido"**, ele sussurrou, sua voz rouca de sono.

O olhar de Hermione suavizou-se imediatamente, e, em um tom tranqüilizante, ela disse, **"Eu não estou morta".**

**"Não..."** Harry suspirou, fechando novamente os olhos, o sono não longe dele.** "Mas quase morreu..."**

**"Estou aqui, Harry"**, Hermione disse gentilmente.** "Não vou a lugar nenhum. Volte a dormir"**. Ela apertou sua mão, assegurando a ele que ela estava ali, que eles estavam seguros. Ele suspirou de novo, e sua respiração ficou regular, quando ele voltou ao sono que seu corpo tanto desejava.

Hermione ficou sentada a seu lado, segurando sua mão e imaginando se podia sentir as batidas de seu coração. Ela acariciou seu cabelo até que Rony voltasse, com uma cesta de piquenique balançando em seu braço. Ela especulou o que diria a Rony para explicar tanta proximidade com Harry, ou o jeito com que o garoto adormecido tinha sua mão em um aperto forte que ela não queria que ele desfizesse, mas Rony ignorou isto e agiu como se aquilo fosse tão natural quanto qualquer coisa. Ela supôs que ele sentia o mesmo instinto de proteger Harry que ela sentia.

Mas, lembrando do calor que a engolfara antes... Talvez não fosse o mesmo.

Eles comeram os quitutes sem falar, engoliram tudo com suco de abóbora, e guardaram uma boa porção para que Harry comesse quando acordasse.

Hermione ficou feliz por ter-se permitido sair da biblioteca. Era um bom dia.

F I M


	28. Quando Meus Melhores Amigos Se Casaram

**Título Original:** When My Best Friends Got Married.

**Quando Meus Melhores Amigos Se Casaram**

_Por bingblot_

Meus dois melhores amigos no mundo todo se casaram hoje.

Eles pareciam tão felizes juntos, tão _certos_. Eu estou feliz por eles. E não estou apaixonado por Hermione, sei disso agora. Eu a amo, sempre amei e sempre amarei, mas nunca fui_apaixonado_ por ela. Harry também a ama, mas é apaixonado por ela. E ela é apaixonada por ele.

Eu admito, não fiquei radiante ao descobrir isto. Quem ficaria? Já é ruim o suficiente descobrir que sua namorada estava apaixonada por outra pessoa. E é pior quando a dita outra pessoa acontece de ser seu maldito melhor amigo. E ainda pior quando você descobre que seu melhor amigo está apaixonado por sua melhor amiga – que, por coincidência, é sua namorada.

Malditos triângulos. Sempre foram umas formas esquisitas, sabe. Sempre alguém está no meio de um par, sempre desigual; as linhas nunca do mesmo comprimento. Bom, não agora, em qualquer nível.

Nós costumávamos ser um triângulo igual, os três – os três melhores amigos. Nós éramos o Trio, imbatíveis, leais, melhores amigos para sempre. Ainda somos. Eu disse isso a eles, hoje. Que, mesmo com eles sendo casados (mas que coisa, eles estão _casados_!), isso não mudava as coisas entre nós. Ainda somos um triângulo, com certeza, mas não somos realmente um triângulo igual, um... Como é mesmo que os Trouxas chamam...? Equi-alguma coisa. Que seja; nós não somos isto, não mais. Eles são íntimos demais, agora. E eu sei que eles ainda me amam, mas eles se amam mais. Não é uma coisa igual. E nunca será.

As coisas mudam. Quero dizer, olhe para Gina. Ela é... Bom, ela é apenas Gina, mas agora uns idiotas aparecem de todos os cantos só para falar com ela. Idiotas, malditos, por que eles não podem dar em cima de qualquer outra menina? Ela é _minha_ irmã.

Pondo isto de lado, contudo, estou feliz por ele. Merlim sabe que já passou da hora de Harry ter um pouco de felicidade. E Hermione... Bom, você só tem que olhar para ela, para saber que ela está feliz, e tão apaixonada que minha vista quase dói só de olhar para eles juntos.

Eu queria saber quando um começou a sentir tais sentimentos pelo outro. Nunca pude juntar coragem o bastante para perguntar a eles. Mas eu sei quando eu percebi pela primeira vez que um se sentia _assim_ pelo outro.

Harry nunca foi de desabafar seus segredos – mesmo conosco, ele sempre tinha coisas a esconder. Ele nos contava todo o resto, mas algumas coisas nunca. Mas eu soube, um dia. Sexto ano...? É, era o sexto ano, e Grifinória tinha derrotado Corvinal no quadribol. Harry, é claro, tinha apanhado o pomo, acabando com a coisa toda. Foi quando ele pousou, machucado (um balaço quase tinha arrancado seu braço fora), mas sorridente e segurando o pomo. Hermione e eu estávamos empurrando as pessoas para fora do nosso caminho, a fim de chegarmos ao campo, quando ergui os olhos. Harry estava sorrindo como um idiota, mas estava revirando a multidão, sem prestar muita atenção para o time amontoado ao redor dela. Ele estava revirando a multidão atrás_dela_. Eu soube disso porque, quando ele a viu, seus olhos pararam, e seu sorriso cresceu, apesar de eu poder jurar, um minuto antes, que isso era impossível. Eu estava errado, contudo, e seu sorriso aumentou quando ele a viu. Demorou um minuto para ele me ver e acenar com a mão que ainda segurava o pomo, adejando loucamente contra seus dedos. Eu sorri e acenei de volta, mas foi aí que eu soube. Nós todos éramos amigos, e eu conhecia Harry, sabia que ele nunca faria nada. Ele era... bom, _Harry_ demais para fazer qualquer coisa. Ele podia ter crescido bastante (apesar de eu ser ainda mais alto, quase tão alto quanto Gui hoje), mas ele ainda era o mesmo Harry que virava geléia a um simples sorriso de Cho Chang, durante o terceiro e o quarto ano.

E então eu não sabia sobre os sentimentos de Hermione. Nós éramos tipo um casal não-oficial desde o começo do sexto ano. Mas ainda brigávamos e discutíamos. Naqueles tempos, porque eu achava que ela deveria passar mais tempo comigo do que com os livros dela. Ela era minha bendita namorada, era sim, e ainda passava mais tempo enfurnada naquela maldita biblioteca do que comigo! Foi no começo do sétimo ano que eu descobri, contudo. Estávamos discutindo mais freqüentemente sobre tudo, parecia, e um deles tinha sido bem ruim. Não nós falávamos mais, e comíamos em silêncio. Bom, tá, eu admito, eu estava de bico, ainda furioso. Mas eu esqueci isso quando Harry entrou. Não _porque_ ele entrou, mas por causa do jeito que o rosto dela ficou quando ela o viu. Hermione não pode mentir, nem para salvar a própria vida. E o jeito que o rosto dela se iluminou quando ela o viu, a expressão em seus olhos, o sorriso em seus lábios, e o jeito que ela disse o nome dele... Ficou claro como dia.

Certo. Droga, minha namorada estava apaixonada pelo meu bendito melhor amigo. Demorou uma semana para eu deixar de sentir raiva, uma semana tentando evitá-los, e uma semana dizendo-lhes para me deixar em paz quando eles não me deixavam a sós. Demorou uma semana, mas aconteceu, e eu disse a Hermione que seria melhor se fôssemos apenas amigos.

E ela sorriu e me abraçou. Caramba, de novo. O cara termina as coisas com a namorada e ela _sorri_?!

Mas as coisas ficaram melhores com isso. Eu ainda tentava evitá-los quando eu podia, mas então, Você-Sabe-Quem estava por perto; e Harry precisava de nossa ajuda, e o que um chapa faz? Não podia deixar o meu melhor amigo ser assassinado.

Então, as coisas estavam mesmo melhores, de volta ao normal. Não havia mais um bruxo das trevas a combater ou para se preocupar, e Harry estava mesmo feliz e aliviado pela primeira vez desde que eu o conhecera. Isto é, ele ficou, depois de ter se recuperado da Batalha Final.

E então nós concluímos Hogwarts. Isso foi estranho.

Eu comecei a me perguntar se eles iriam se declarar. Chega de se _olhar_ em silêncio. Idéias doidas de trancar os dois em um armário de vassouras começaram a passar pela minha cabeça quando eu via um olhando para o outro _daquele_ jeito, mas sem dizer nada.

Mas finalmente aconteceu, mais ou menos um ano depois. Eles vieram ao meu apê (que eu dividia com os gêmeos), e me contaram. Depois de parabenizá-los (honestamente), eu puxei Harry para o lado e disse a ele que, se ele magoasse Hermione, eu teria que matá-lo, mesmo ele sendo meu melhor amigo. E então puxei Hermione para um canto e disse a ela para tomar conta de Harry. Ela apenas sorriu e me abraçou, antes de voltar e beijar Harry.

Meus dois melhores amigos estavam se _agarrando_. Eu saí do quarto e, quando eu voltei, uns dez minutos depois, já haviam acabado, e Hermione estava vermelha como um tomate quando entrei.

Mas eu estava feliz por eles. Mas não mais do que quando eles me contaram, um ano depois, que iam se casar.

Eu fui o padrinho de Harry, é claro. Disse a ele que usaria _Avada__Kedavra_ em qualquer um que tentasse me impedir de ficar de pé ao lado dele em seu casamento, quando ele me convidou. Hermione foi uma bela noiva, sorrindo para Harry o tempo todo, enquanto vinha para o altar.

Gina dançou com o maldito Malfoy. Eu disse a ele para manter as mãos imundas longe de minha irmã. Gina me deu seu melhor olhar mortal e se afastou, arrastando Malfoy com ela. Gina e_Malfoy_?! Eu olhei feio para ela e desejei poder azarar Malfoy até a semana que vem, toda vez que ele simplesmente olhasse para minha irmã.

E então Harry e Hermione se aproximaram, e éramos um Trio de novo. Até tentamos dançar como um Trio, mas acabamos pisando uns nos pés dos outros e rindo.

Todos concordavam que nunca tinham visto um casal tão apaixonado quanto Harry e Hermione. Meus dois melhores amigos.

As coisas mudam. E a maior mudança aconteceu hoje mesmo. Quando meus dois melhores amigos se casaram.


	29. Vale Qualquer Risco

**Título Original: **Worth Any Danger

**Vale Qualquer Risco **

"Eu lamento, Hermione, mas eu não a amo".

As palavras foram finalmente ditas. E, no silêncio, ele quase podia ouvir dois corações se partindo.

E, quando ele viu a expressão nos olhos castanhos dela, ele desejou desesperadamente poder retirar o que tinha acabado de dizer, a mentira que havia acabado de contar à sua melhor amiga em todo o mundo, a menina que ele amava, sempre amara, sempre amaria. Mas não podia. Não podia.

E assim Harry Potter virou-se e afastou-se daquela que, ele sabia, seria o único amor da sua vida.

* * *

Sirius Black despertou ao som de alguém esmurrando sua porta da frente. Não, esmurrando não – não tinha a força para isso. Mas alguém batia com bastante insistência.

Suspirando, ele vestiu um robe e foi atender a porta, se perguntando quem, nessa terra de Merlin, poderia ser àquela hora.

Era Harry. Seu afilhado estava encharcado de chuva, apesar de ele aparentemente não estar prestando atenção à água que escorria de seu corpo, e parecia deprimido como Sirius nunca o vira.

"Harry, o que foi? O que houve?"

Harry apenas sacudiu a cabeça, enquanto despia a capa de chuva.

Sirius seguiu seu afilhado na sala de estar, com o rosto franzido de preocupação para as costas do afilado. Harry parecia derrotado, com os olhos inexpressivos pela primeira vez em sua vida.

Houve um longo silêncio durante o qual Sirius apenas observou o afilhado, perguntando-se o que poderia ter acontecido para que Harry ficasse com a cara de ter testemunhado o assassinato da pessoa mais importante de sua vida.

Finalmente, quando Sirius estava começando a achar que teria que forçar Harry a falar, Harry disse secamente, "Hermione disse que me ama".

Sirius piscou, inexpressivo, antes de seu rosto se iluminar. "Mas isso é maravilhoso! Eu sempre esperei que isso acontecesse! Vocês dois são perfeitos um para o outro!"

O sorriso de Sirius sumiu à expressão no rosto de Harry. "O que você disse, Harry?" Ele perguntou, com uma sensação de medo no estômago, apesar de já saber a resposta.

"Eu disse a ela que eu não a amava", Harry disse com voz morta. "Eu a magoei, Sirius, e disse a ela que não a amava. E então fui embora".

Sirius apenas o encarou por um momento, jurando a si mesmo que havia imaginado o que o afilhado tinha lhe dito. "Mas, Harry, você a ama. Eu sei que ama. Eu vi o jeito que você olha para ela!"

Algo em Harry pareceu explodir e ele se virou para o padrinho, falando depressa e quase que com ferocidade. "Mas é claro que eu a amo! Ela sempre esteve do meu lado, é a única pessoa que sempre esteve do meu lado!"

Sirius estremeceu a esse lembrete de vários anos durante os quais negligenciara seus deveres como padrinho de Harry, embora soubesse que Harry não estivesse falando disso e certamente não o culpava por isto. _Estar trancafiado em Askaban liberava um vivente de suas obrigações normais com os amigos e a família_, ele pensou amargamente, antes de dar atenção ao afilhado, que perambulava de um lado para outro, como se estivesse incapaz de sentar quieto por mais tempo.

"Eu a amo, mas não posso amar! Se eu começar um relacionamento com ela, se sair com ela, é o mesmo que pintar um imenso alvo na testa dela! Não posso fazer isso! Não posso colocá-la em perigo, Sirius. Eu morreria se qualquer coisa acontecesse a ela, e, se alguém descobrisse o quanto eu a amo, que o jeito mais fácil de me destruir é fazer algo a ela..." Ele fez uma pausa, tremendo a esta mera idéia. "Não posso colocá-la em perigo", ele repetiu. "Não posso".

Ele virou-se para encarar o padrinho, empurrando o cabelo molhado para o lado, desnudando a testa e apontando a cicatriz em formato de raio nela. "Olhe isso. É isso! Meu alvo pessoal! É por causa disso que todos os malditos bruxos desse mundo querem me pegar! Por causa disso, não posso permitir-me amá-la do jeito que quero!"

Harry parou de se mover e se jogou numa almofada, a raiva e a frustração tendo sumido, aparentemente. "Não posso me permitir amá-la", ele finalmente disse, com voz baixa e exausta.

Sirius suspirou, observando o afilhado. Deveria ter sabido que Harry se sentiria assim, agiria assim. Deveria ter esperado. Afinal, Harry era muitíssimo parecido com Tiago... "Ai, Harry, você tem tanta coisa do seu pai!" Ele disse finalmente, com a voz resignada.

Harry olhou confuso para o padrinho, a esta declaração aparentemente inadequada. "O quê?!"

Sirius inclinou-se para frente, sustentando o olhar de Harry com o seu, apesar de não estar vendo Harry realmente. Estava vendo Tiago como ele agira há mais de vinte anos, Tiago em uma situação similar.

* * *

_"Sirius, acabei de dar o fora na Lílian". _

_Sirius__ fitou seu melhor amigo, antes de sacudir a cabeça como se quisesse limpá-la. "Desculpa, Pontas, acho que te ouvi mal. Achei que ouvi você dizer que deu o fora na Lílian". _

_Tiago apenas encarou estavelmente seu melhor amigo de muitos anos, e a expressão em seu rosto dizia tudo. _

_"Mas que inferno!" Sirius finalmente explodiu. "Por que diabos você fez isso?!" _

_Tiago estremeceu um pouco à veemência de seu amigo. "Eu não tive escolha, idiota! Acha que fiz isso de livre e espontânea vontade?!" _

_Tiago olhou feio para o amigo antes de se jogar na cama. Estavam sozinhos no dormitório masculino da Grifinória – Remo e Pedro tinham saído para estudar Astronomia. Tiago tinha pulado fora, dizendo estar cansado, e Sirius também ficara, pois, oras, Sirius nunca estudava se pudesse evitar, e era aparentemente abençoado com inteligência o bastante para passar sem estudar muito. Além do mais, Sirius pressentira que algo estava perturbando seu melhor amigo, e tinha aproveitado a chance para descobrir o quê. _

_"Por quê, Tiago? Por que você precisou fazer isso?" Sirius finalmente perguntou, em voz baixa. "Você ama a Lílian e ela te ama. Por que dar o fora nela, então?" _

_Tiago fechou os olhos por um momento, com uma expressão de dor lampejando em suas feições, antes de ele abri-los de novo para olhar Sirius no rosto. "Eu dei o fora nela porque eu a amo". _

_Sirius__ piscou. "O quê?!" _

_Tiago suspirou, sentando-se. "Qual é, Almofadinhas, pense. Meus pais forram assassinados por Comensais da Morte por serem descendentes de Godric Gryffindor e por odiarem abertamente a magia negra. Sou um alvo tanto quanto eles foram, especialmente agora que sou o último Potter vivo. Não posso colocar Lílian sob isso. Não posso pedir isso a ela. Ela já está em perigo por ter nascido trouxa; você sabe como desgraçados como o Malfoy, o Avery e o Nott a tratam! Não posso colocá-la em mais perigo além daquele sob o qual ela já está, Sirius. Por isso eu rompi. Prefiro magoar-me, e a ela, do que fazer com que ela seja machucada por estar comigo". _

_Sirius__ estava sacudindo a cabeça lentamente aos argumentos de Tiago. "Tiago, me escuta. Você não tá pensando direito. Você tá..." _

_Tiago olhou de cara feia para o melhor amigo, interrompendo-o. "Não! Acha que eu não pensei nisso? Acha que eu não passei noites em claro pensando nisso? Acha que foi fácil para mim? Pela alma de Merlin, Sirius, eu sou **apaixonado** pela Lílian! Como diabos você acha que eu me senti por saber que estava magoando-a? Saber que eu não tive escolha a não ser magoá-la desse jeito?!" Tiago virou-lhe as costas, com o coração pesado da força de suas emoções. _

_Sirius__ suspirou, sacudindo a cabeça. Quando falou, sua voz estava completa e totalmente séria e sincera – todos os traços de seu costumeiro humor haviam sumido. "Tiago, você ama a Lílian e ela te ama. Vocês nasceram um para o outro. Todo mundo que viu vocês dois juntos sabe disso. Eu nunca me apaixonei, nunca encontrei a menina que possa me completar desse jeito. Eu invejo o que você tem com a Lílian, sabe? Esse amor e confiança completos. Tiago, se você jogar fora o que tem com a Lílian porque está com medo do que pode acontecer, então vou pensar que você é o cara mais idiota do mundo, e um covarde. Lógico, existem riscos, mas acredite em mim quando eu te digo que o que você tem com a Lílian vale esse risco multiplicado cem vezes. E, se eu tivesse algo parecido, eu nunca o deixaria desse jeito – eu ficaria com ela com todas as forças que tenho". Sirius terminou seu discurso, quase sussurrando. _

_Tiago não se mexeu nem emitiu ruído, mas Sirius sabia que ele tinha ouvido e estava pensando nisto. _

_Ele se levantou. Conhecendo Tiago, sabia que ele precisaria de um tempo sozinho. "Vou ver como o Aluado e o Rabicho estão se saindo com a Astronomia". _

_Tiago não falou nada quando Sirius saiu do quarto. _

_

* * *

_

Sirius piscou, aparentemente vendo Harry de novo. "Sabe, seu pai uma vez me disse e fez quase que exatamente a mesma coisa que você está fazendo agora, Harry", ele finalmente disse.

Harry piscou, e um pouco de vida voltou a seus olhos verdes. "O que ele fez?"

Sirius suspirou a essa lembrança. "Ele deu o fora na sua mãe".

Harry engasgou-se audivelmente, quase como se Sirius tivesse acabado de lhe dizer que seus pais nunca haviam sido casados, afinal. "O quê? Por quê?"

Sirius respirou fundo antes de explicar. "Seus pais estavam namorando há quase um ano quando tudo aconteceu, no começo do sétimo ano. O Tiago me disse que tinha dispensando a Lili porque não queria que ela corresse mais riscos. Não queria que ela ficasse com o último descendente de GodricGryffindor, porque sabia que era um alvo por este motivo, e decidiu, assim como você, Harry, que ele não podia botar a mulher que ele amava sob esse perigo".

Sirius olhou nos olhos de Harry quando continuou. "Eu disse ao seu pai exatamente o que vou te dizer agora, Harry. Jogar fora um amor como aquele que seus pais tiveram, ou que você tem com a Hermione, é, simplificando, idiotice. Harry, amor de verdade como você sente pela Hermione, e que o Tiago e a Lílian sentiam um pelo outro, o tipo de amor que se dispõe a pôr o bem-estar do amado acima de sua própria felicidade, é um presente do destino. E jogar isso fora por causa de um receio obviamente vago é agir com covardia".

Harry abriu a boca para falar, mas Sirius o interrompeu, sem permitir-lhe. "Harry, eu sei que você não é um covarde, e que o seu pai também não era. Mas me escuta, Harry. Eu disse isso ao seu pai e ele finalmente concordou comigo. Ele procurou a sua mãe naquela noite e contou tudo a ela. E ela disse a ele que preferia ter poucos anos com ele, do que viver mais segura com outra pessoa, porque ela o amava. Tenho certeza de que a sua Hermione diria a mesma coisa, se você for sincero com ela. Harry, ser mártir parece muito legal, mas também é desnecessário. Hermione talvez saiba melhor que qualquer outro qual o perigo que você corre, Harry. Como você disse, ela esteve do seu lado durante tudo. E ela é, com certeza, esperta o bastante para ter pensado em tudo isso antes. E se ela te disse que te ama, então eu estou disposto a apostar minha varinha que ela decidiu que prefere ser feliz com você do que estar segura sem você. Pense nisso".

Sirius se levantou. "Vou voltar para a cama. Você é bem-vindo para dormir se quiser, Harry".

Harry ergueu os olhos. "Não, não, eu... eu tenho algo que preciso fazer".

Sirius sorriu para o afilhado, antes de dar um tapa no ombro dele e apertá-lo. "Então faça, filho", ele disse com lágrimas brilhando nos olhos negros.

Harry sorriu-lhe. "Obrigado, Sirius. Obrigado mesmo".

E com isso, Harry agarrou sua capa muito mais seca e saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Sirius ficou parado por um momento, olhando para a porta. _Ah, Tiago, se você apenas soubesse como o Harry é parecido contigo... _

_

* * *

_

Harry voltou à porta do apartamento de Hermione, respirando com dificuldade, repentinamente sentindo como se dúzias de pomos de ouro voejavam em seu estômago.

Ele ergueu a mão para bater, e então mudou de idéia e sacou a varinha. "Alorromora". Com um estalo suave, a porta se abriu e ele entrou no apartamento às escuras. Silenciosamente, ele pendurou a capa e, tirando os sapatos, dirigiu-se à porta do quarto de Hermione.

Estava silêncio lá dentro, como se ela tivesse ido dormir.

Com cuidado para não emitir ruído, ele entrou no quarto, e seus olhos imediatamente acharam Hermione, enroscada sob as cobertas. Ele podia perceber que ela tinha chorado até dormir. Ainda havia traços de lágrimas em seus rostos, e seu coração se apertou a isto.

_Ele_ tinha feito isso. Ele era o causador de suas lágrimas.

Suavemente, ele inclinou-se sobre Hermione e a beijou. "Hermione", ele sussurrou.

Os olhos dela se abriram, ainda enevoados de sono. Ela piscou antes de ficar sem fôlego. "Harry? O quê... O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu voltei. Eu... eu tenho que te contar uma coisa, Hermione".

Ela acenou, parecendo receosa e com os olhos castanhos cheios de mágoa.

"Hermione, o que eu disse antes, quer dizer, bom, ahn, eu menti", ele finalmente admitiu.

A boca de Hermione abriu-se, fechou-se e então abriu-se de novo, mas ele prosseguiu antes que ela pudesse falar. "Eu te amo, Hermione. Sou apaixonado por você. O motivo de eu ter mentido antes, é porque eu não queria que você corresse perigo por minha causa. Não poderia suportar se qualquer coisa te acontecesse, Hermione. Eu morreria se você fosse ferida por minha causa. Então, eu menti, e te magoei. Hermione, me desculpe. Eu... humph-"

Suas palavras foram interrompidas quando Hermione a beijou.

Ele correspondeu, fechando os olhos. Pelo amor de Merlim, há quanto tempo ele desejara fazer isso? Ela era tão boa em seus braços, tão boa, ele pensou, meio desnorteado.

Foi ela quem terminou o beijo, respirando com dificuldade e com as faces vermelhas. Ele nunca tinha visto nada mais belo do que ela naquele momento, percebeu. "Harry, seu idiota!"

Ele piscou, confuso.

"Harry, será que você não sabe? Eu te amo. Quero ficar contigo. Não ligo pro perigo. Nós o encararemos juntos, como sempre foi, lembra?" Ela fez uma pausa, com as mãos no rosto dele para que ele não pudesse desviar o rosto, mesmo que quisesse. "Harry, será que você não sabe que somos mais fortes quando estamos juntos? Sempre fomos. Não tente me transformar em algum tipo de mocinha indefesa e fraca, Harry. Posso cuidar de mim mesma. E, Harry..." Ela fez uma pausa, e sua voz se suavizou, "... Estar com você vale correr qualquer risco. Eu te amo, Harry. Sempre amei, sempre vou amar. Para sempre". A voz dela era um sussurro às últimas palavras.

Harry engoliu um bolo de lágrimas, se perguntando o que ele tinha feito para merecer a declaração de amor daquela mulher fascinante. "Você é a pessoa mais maravilhosa que já conheci, Hermione. Eu te amo".

Ela abaixou a cabeça para beijá-la enquanto ele apertou-a contra o colchão.

E os dois sabiam que, não importava o que acontecesse – eles encarariam juntos, como sempre devia ser.


	30. Pétalas Brancas

**Título Original: **White Petals.

**Sinopse:** Nas terras de Hogwarts, Hermione e Harry refletem sobre o futuro, mas decidem aproveitar o dia, em uma quente tarde de primavera.

**Pétalas Brancas**

_Por Elia Sheldon_

**E**ra o tipo de dia que podia fazer qualquer um acreditar em magia.

Harry e Rony haviam cedido à pressão de Hermione para passar a tarde estudando para os N.I.E.M, mas com uma condição – tinham que estudar do lado de fora. Haviam feito um pacto secreto para se assegurarem de que Hermione fizesse um intervalo de seu estudo obsessivo, dando a ela – e também a si próprios – um descanso muito merecido da pressão dos testes vindouros. Parecia que seu plano estava a caminho de funcionar, ou assim esperava Harry.

Talvez energizado pelo cheiro de primavera no ar, Rony logo escapou dos confins da toalha que eles haviam estendido na grama, para juntar-se a Dino e Simas para brincar com a lula gigante. Harry levantou várias vezes os olhos de suas anotações, distraído pelo som das risadas de seus amigos brincando perto do lago em um dia irracionalmente quente. Ele sorriu e bufou ao ver Rony fazer um jato de água impressionantemente forte sair do lago e encharcar um inocente Dino.

Ainda rindo, Harry espiou Hermione, que estava sentada com as pernas esticadas diante de si. Seu sorriso desapareceu.

Ela estava com o olhar distante, os olhos acinzentados. Harry nunca havia visto tal expressão. Ela estava ansiosa com alguma coisa.

Justo quando estava para perguntar-lhe o que estava errado, uma brisa suave soprou do lago, carregando consigo mais que os sons da diversão e da algazarra. Uma chuva de minúsculas pétalas brancas caiu sobre eles, da árvore florescente sob cuja sombra haviam esticado o lençol.

Hermione saiu de seu transe, tocando os cabelos para livrá-los das pétalas. Percebeu que Harry a observava e deu um sorriso a ele.

"Elas devem estar por todo canto", disse, apalpando os arredores atrás das pétalas. E estavam. Sorrindo marotamente, Harry aproximou-se dela na toalha e estendeu uma mão para ajudá-la.

Quando tirou a primeira pétala do cabelo dela, seus olhos se encontraram. A pulsação dele acelerou quando percebeu que não conseguia evitar que seus olhos deslizassem para os lábios dela. A atração que sentia por ela havia se tornado quase irresistível, recentemente. Ele não sabia como, mas tinha quase certeza que ela também podia senti-la. Ela abaixou o olhar. Quando o reergueu, havia lágrimas em seus olhos.

"O que foi, Hermione?" Ele perguntou, estranhando.

"Eu vou sentir falta... **Disto**", ela disse, indicando as cercanias. Harry seguiu o seu gesto, absorvendo a vista panorâmica das terras de Hogwarts com as colinas redondas e gramadas, a floresta negra, o lago brilhante. Com um suspiro, percebeu que também ele sentiria saudade.

"Voltaremos para visitar", Harry disse, quase como em oração.

"Mas nunca mais vai ser igual", Hermione disse, as lágrimas correndo suavemente por suas faces.

"É claro que vai", Harry disse, massageando reconfortantemente o joelho dela. Seus olhos desceram até a mão dele em seu joelho e ele, constrangido, tirou-a de lá. "Os terrenos não vão mudar muito com os anos, e Dumbledore vai assegurar-se de que serão bem-cuidados".

"Não é disto que estou falando, Harry", Hermione sussurrou.

"Então do que é?"

"Vou sentir falta deste momento, deste lugar, de você, de mim, do Rony, das horas divertidas, das horas não tão divertidas, das aventuras que tivemos. De tudo", ela disse, concluindo com os lábios apertados.

Harry puxou-a para um abraço forte, abraçando-a com mais força que o normal, parcialmente porque ele sabia que ela precisava disso, e parcialmente porque ele precisava também.

"Vai ficar tudo bem", ele acalmou-a. "As coisas vão mudar, mas sempre seremos amigos".

Em vez de acalmá-la, aparentemente suas palavras tiveram o efeito oposto. Ela começou a soluçar, chorando contra seu ombro. Ele abraçou-a enquanto ela chorava, murmurando ocasionalmente que estava tudo bem, enquanto corria sua mão acima e abaixo das costas dela.

Depois de um tempo, ela recuou, enxugando os olhos com o dorso das mãos. Ainda parecia emocionada. Seus olhos se encontraram novamente, e algo dentro de Harry começou a se libertar.

"Não chore, por favor", ele sussurrou, aproximando-se de modo que podia tirar outra pétala solta dos cabelos dela. Harry podia sentir a energia magnética entre eles, enquanto seu rosto se aproximava mais e mais do dela. Sem parar para pensar no que aquilo podia significar, ele suavemente capturou os lábios dela com os seus, desesperando para fazê-la novamente feliz e querendo mostrar a ela como se sentia.

Hermione congelou por um segundo antes de passar os braços sobre os ombros dele e corresponder ao beijo. A mente de Harry explodiu como se alguém estivesse berrando dentro de sua cabeça, _Estou beijando Hermione! Estou beijando Hermione!_

Os lábios dela eram tão macios, e seus beijos tinham um gosto de bala. Harry havia beijado garotas antes, mas nunca fora assim. A sensação dela, os suspiros dela, o abraço dela, o choro dela: seus sentidos estavam intoxicados, mandando-o para um vácuo extasiado, quase entorpecente de pura alegria. Ele tocou o lado do rosto dela com sua mão, sentindo a umidade das lágrimas dela. Com um tremor, ela o beijou com mais firmeza, a respiração dele ficando engatada na garganta ao se perder nela.

Quando terminaram de se beijar, Harry recuou o bastante para absorver a expressão dela. Havia lágrimas em seus olhos, mas eram lágrimas diferentes. Os lábios dela, inchados pelas lágrimas e pelos beijos, estavam curvados em um sorriso. Harry também sorriu, corado, e ainda sentindo uma euforia por seu beijo.

Outra brisa correu, cobrindo-os com uma nova nuvem de pétalas brancas, mas eles nem prestaram atenção. Seus olhos se encontraram; estavam tomando a silenciosa decisão de seguirem seus corações e viverem o presente.

Afinal, era o tipo de dia que podia fazer qualquer um acreditar em magia.


End file.
